Demon Eyes
by KyuZanDark
Summary: Those beady yellow eyes were always following her waiting for her to drop her guard. But not just yellow but bloody red eyes were watching her as well. Full summary inside!
1. Stalker

**A/N: First time I'm doing fanfiction so sorry if anything seems off like if the characters are a bit OOC's.**

**Summary: Aqua felt like she was being watched, but paranoia has always been present since she entered the realm of darkness. Beady yellow eyes constantly watching waiting for her defenses to falter to claim her heart. Never knowing that there were a pair of bloody red eyes watching her every move as well.**

**Ever since Madara destroyed the world he was residing on and his previous container setting him free in time, Kyuubi found himself without a body in the dark realm. Without a body or a jailor it was only a matter of time before the demon would fade away. His only salvation may be in stalking a certain blue haired vixen. This will eventual become an a KyuubiXAqua. Rated M for future content.**

**Declaimer: I Do Not Own Kingdom Hearts or Naruto! **

**Speech: "**normal speech"

"**Kyuubi talking"**

"**Kyuubi thinking"**

**Rated M for later chapters and Kyuubi's mouth**

How long has she been down here? Hours, days, years even? If there was anything as time in the realm of darkness Aqua wasn't aware of it. It was weird. The female keyblade master never felt the need to feed, drink or sleep as she walked.

A scratching noise. Her ocean blue eyes widen as she summoned her late masters keyblade to her hand only to see nothing. Only the black Hell that she had saved her friend from by sacrificing herself. Or at least she would continue to tell herself that she saved her friend and not the horrible darkness user that had separated Aqua and her friends. She gave a small laugh.

"I must be going insane." And who wouldn't become insane. Being constantly hunted like an animal by the black ant like inhabitants called the heartless, which she had learned about through one of her masters lessons, were waiting for her guard to drop. Just waiting to claim her heart and destroy her light.

What ever it was, the keyblades presence must of scared it off for now. Looking forward at the endless road before her, Aqua could fell despair start to creep up on her. And negative emotions are what the heartless were most drawn to.

One by one they appeared twitching nervously as their hungry, soulless yellow eyes her keyblade with caution. She had to smile little. Sure the heartless were a pest but they kept her senses sharp in this dreary place. And she was already getting use to the numbers game that they like to play with her along as one of the giant ones stayed out.

A shadow tried to get the jump on her from behind but was repelled by her reflect shield that covered the keyblade master. The little monster gave out a loud hiss that seemed to rally the others to start the onslaught. One by one they would jump with their black claws extended trying to pierce her heart.

These were the weak ones though. Aqua cart wheeled away from there attacks and when ever they hesitated she took the opportunity to destroy them with a quick firaga spell. She would repeat this pattern until the area was completely clear and move on further into the abyss. But something was off this time as she fought.

Normally they would give up and try again later with the same tactics of attacking at once. This time they never did. With each one she destroyed, two Neoshadows would take their place. They are all stronger and faster then the smaller kin.

One of them melted into the ground and rushed towards Aqua while she was busy with another that was relentlessly attacking at her keyblade with quick powerful slashes. She didn't know that the one she was occupied with was backing her up to the moving shadow. Once close enough the Neoshadow jumped high from its shadow.

Aqua let out a blizzard spell from the tip of the keyblade destroying the pesky shadow in front of her. Out of the corner of her eye she just barely notice the second making its move behind her. She only had enough time to side step so that she wouldn't take the full impact the heartless attack.

The Neoshadow's claws missed their mark for the bluenettes heat. Instead they sunk deep into her left shoulder. Searing hot pain shot threw her as she watch her blood shoot out of her and splatter on the black ground. She bit her tongue so that she would let out a scream even though supposedly no one would her here if she did.

Her confidence in easily defeating the dark beings stated to waver as she watched the massive amount of blood flow down her arm and stain her once white sleeves. Panic stated to set in as she realized that the heartless had severed a major artery and if she didn't do something soon she would bleed out. Aqua could already feel her body start to lag from the amount she was loosing.

The Neoshadow started to get excited as it noticed the women's weakness and decided to kick her back so that she hit the cold floor hard, her skull harshly hitting the ground. Eyes blurry she could hardly see the stronger heartless make its advance to her with it horde of followers closely behind it ready to feast upon her heart and extinguish the damned light in their darkness.

"Is this what it feels like to die?" She asked herself. She felt surprisingly calm and somewhat welcomed it.

She dismissed her old masters keyblade and when to take her way finder with her good arm. "Terra…Please be alright. And Ven, I'm sorry but," Aqua looked up to see the Neoshadow about to make its final pounce on her, "it looks like I wont be there for when you wake up." She closed her eyes waiting for the end

The heartless was in its final striking position. Ready to jump and rip out her heart its whole body suddenly froze and its eyes seem to spark in fright. The pressure in the area started to change as a red malicious aura stated to surround the one Neoshadow and its Shadow brethren. All of the ant like heartless stated to grow extremely fidgety from the killer intent that radiated around the bloody aura. The leader Neoshadow let out a hiss to retreat and they all disappeared into the dark depths as quickly as they first appeared.

Aqua though the touch of death would be ice cold but her whole body felt warm for some reason. Almost burning even though in a good way. She was afraid if she opened her eyes that she would find herself in the Underworld. Or was it that the Underworld only existed in Hercules's world. She wasn't sure.

Slowly opening her blue eyes she realized the heartless had suddenly disbanded. The keybearer looked around and saw nothing or what must have scared them away. Also she was surprised that she wasn't feeling any pain from neither her head or nearly severed arm. Looking down at her left shoulder there were no remnants or scar where the heartless had impaled her with its sharp talons. Only the blood soaked stain on her sleeve. Aqua felt renewed and refreshed and ready to move on before they returned.

Walking onwards into the dark depths in search of an escape she never noticed the tired red eyes that pierced threw the darkness like a beacon. Keeping a relatively safe distance so his presence wouldn't be known to her at least not for a while.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Damn you Naruto!" <strong>The demon king roared in anger. Of all the places he could of ended up, even in his home in Hell, it had to be the realm of darkness. Normally the Kyuubi wouldn't have a problem with this. He would just open a portal and travel another few thousand feet below. But there was a problem.

"**Fucking brat! He can release the seal and set me free just fine, but he can't give me a his body to use." **The nine tailed fox was nothing more then a floating heart and soul. His demonic red chakra floating and bubbling around him making a mirage version of his former body. The kitsune looked at his transparent non-existent hand like paw shaking it violently in his anger.

He slammed it to the ground with a might roar causing a shock wave threw out the darkness. Heartless were obliterated from there hiding place that were trying to get the jump on the fox. Those who survived stated to back away in fright of the almighty demon.

"**Pathetic pest, that's all you are." **He bared his fangs as he growled out and his tails flared back and forth. **"The only thing lower then humans, you are wise to stay away less I decide to destroy this place with what's left of me." **He got up from his sitting possession and stated to wonder around aimlessly lost in his own thoughts.

He knew he wouldn't be able to escape the realm of darkness with out a proper body. Opening a portal with out one would cause him to fade away in an instant. But if he never found one it would take longer, he would eventually still disappear into oblivion. He was already having a hard time focusing retaining what power he had left. The demon could swear he could feel himself shrinking in size as well.

He could devour some of the heartless and feed off their dark energy to prolong the process, but it would be pointless. In his anger he had already scared most of them off and he would have to continually feed on them to live. At this rate only the larger ones would challenge him and that could pose another problem.

He snarled in his frustration. It was pointless. He would be gone in a matter of weeks or even days if he wasn't retaining what was left of him. Chances of finding a new body here was slim to none. If anyone did become trapped here the heartless would destroy them on the spot before he would have a chance to get to them. He could almost laugh at his miserable state. The only thing he could do now was walk and wait for is end to come.

But there was one thing he swore on his pride. If he ever meet any of his previous containers or Madara Uchiha in the after life he would make sure to make it a living hell for them and make it seem like the ninja wars were nothing compared to the torture he would but them threw.

He didn't expect to find anything other then oblivion as he wondered blindly through the darkness, so when he saw a flicker if fire off in the distance the kitsune was beyond surprised. He quickly suppressed most of his chakra in hopes so that who ever conjure the fire wouldn't find him before he found them first. His blood red eyes glowed with an unnatural light as he watched in amazement, and his tails swayed in his delight.

He watched quietly from the shadows as a blue haired human was fighting of a hoard of heartless. As he looked on he was surprised at how well she fended of the pathetic darkling's. It was obvious that she was well trained with each time she spin her weapon that liked oddly familiar to Kyuubi but couldn't see it that well due to the low lighting situation.

Every attack, every spell had him memorized by her grace in the way she fight off the heartless. His eyes snapped open as he slightly growled at himself. He had to stay focus. Once the last heartless was gone he would confront her and demand that she submit to him.

The fight continued for what seemed like hours to the kitsune, and in his anticipation nearly missed the end of his freedom ticket. One of the larger heartless had sneaked up behind her and dug its claws into her shoulder, narrowing missing her sternum because she moved slightly. Kyuubi couldn't help but recall when his previous container had done the same thing, moving his shoulder to avoid a chidori to the heart.

Watching the women's blood fly, the nine tails felt a sudden pang as he stared at the flowing red liquid. He licked his razor sharp fangs as he felt his bloodlust start to build up inside of him. His claws quietly scratched the ground as his breath started to become ragged. He had to force himself to stay put and not jump out and devour the girl.

When he heard her head crash to the ground he was brought back to the harsh reality that the women was dieing. The Kyuubi cursed his demonic nature for not paying better attention.

"**Damn it, don't you die on me stupid vixen!"** The demon king let his chakra flair and immediately, its red aura started to spread into the stale air. It was right on time. The presence of his evil power had stopped the bigger heartless in its tracked before it could make the killing blow.

The Neoshadow looked to the direction of the red aura and spotted the glowing dangerous eyes of the demon fox. His teeth bared as chakra leaked out of his mouth. It shivered at the foxes paralyzing gaze and called out to its underlings to retreat.

As they disappeared into the darkness, Kyuubi's chakra brushed itself over the women's shoulder wound and fractured skull. Steam rolled out from the healing process and in a few seconds it was complete with no scars to leave as evidence of the dire situation.

The demon tried to call his power back to him but to no avail it simply dissipated, the large amount he had used to save her quickly faded into nothing. Panting heavily, Kyuubi looked behind him feeling like something was missing and was horrified. He had used to much of his power just for healing and it cost him one of his tails. He had to get a new body and quick before the rest of his tails disappeared along with him.

"**I can't be doing that. That vixen should be grateful." **He said gruffly. Gaining his composer the kitsune watched on as the women got up and start to move on. He was ready to claim her when a thought crossed him.

"**The sword she was using could it be…It's possible but-"** The fox became lost in thought of the weapon in play. He was sure he'd seen it before granted his memory was foggy because of his long stay in different host over the years.

Once the women at a safe distance from him he stepped out of the shadows near a pool of blood that had form due to her previous heavy bleeding.

"**You just might prove useful then originally thought."** He wasn't going to take over her just yet. Kyuubi wanted to study the girls weapon to make his suspicions correct. Only then would he be happily be able to do what he pleased with her.

He sniffed the ground where the blood was and grinned like a manic as his bloodlust resurfaced. His nose twitched slightly from the coppery smell. He breathed it in one last time before satisfyingly licking up the drying blood. It was strangely sweet to the overgrown fox.

"**Now that I got your scent, no matter where you wonder I will never be to far behind."** He chuckled darkly. Not two steps later did he feel a twinge in his head but it quickly disappeared when he shook his body never question to focused on his new mission to stalk the girl.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And there you go there is the first chapter.**

**Kyuubi: Give me a body you bitch!**

**Me: Keep talking like that and you'll never get one. Besides blame Naruto for not giving you one.**

**Kyuubi: How can I? The damned Kit is dead.**

**Aqua: Am I going to die in this?**

**Me: Maybe, maybe not. I guess it sort of depends how blood thirsty fluffy here gets.**

**Kyuubi: I hate you.**

**Aqua: By the way Kyuu did you really have to taste my blood to track me.**

**Kyuubi:….**

**Me:….**

**Aqua:….**

**Me: Alright until next time R&R.**


	2. Red eyes Vs Red eyes

**A big fight scene in this chapter.**

**Kyuubi: Finally something to take my aggression out of!**

**Me: Who said you were the one who was fighting?**

**Kyuubi: Oh come on.**

**Me: Hold your horses you'll get your turn.**

**Declaimer: I don't Kingdom Hearts or Naruto**

**Speech: **"Normal"

"Normal thinking"

"**Kyuubi talking"**

**"Kyuubi thinking"**

* * *

><p>Kyuubi was annoyed. Very, very annoyed. Not only was he slowly loosing all of his tails, having lost another just from wondering, but hadn't learned a thing from tracking the girl for the past few days.<p>

Then again, it was probably his own fault from not learning anything. None of the heartless have been able to gather up the courage to try and attack the blue haired vixen ever since he first flared up his chakra. Not even the larger ones that could take advantage of his own pathetic state were to afraid of the kitsune.

He growled irritably as he trailed after the women. He was careful not to make a noise, but he wondered sometimes if the girl was daft to his foot steps considering they would cause a slight tremor even if he was half his original size. And speaking of noises he was sure he just heard something.

His body instinctively froze up as he became more hyperaware of his black surroundings. The fox's ears twitched as he heard claws scratching the ground not to far off and a silent hiss. Kyuubi sniffed the air and recoiled from the increasing stench of darkness. It reeked like garbage.

"**Damnit this one's big. At least my on size.****"** And where there was one there was always another thousand not far off in the dark realm. If it decide to attack him, Kyuubi was sure he could beat it easily but at what price to him. He was already down to seven tails and the next was already stating to fade. If the human got into trouble with it he wasn't sure if he could do anything this time. He shook his head violently.

"**Why am I concerned about a stupid human. I don't care whether that vixen dies or lives. I only need her body to escape nothing else. The heartless can have what's left." **He assured himself with a snarl.

Besides he was confident the women could take the thing on her own as long as there was only one of it. He had seen her fight already. The only reason she nearly lost was because the number game stated to become to much and she became tired simple as that.

He snorted at himself. The demon thought he was looking into deep about this. Letting his transparent body relax more he watched from the shadows as the women stated to head towards a clearing. The same clearing he heard the noises coming from.

This is one of the many reasons Kyuubi highly disliked humans. Their feeble senses made them ignorant to impending danger. Whether as a warrior or ninja who were trained to sharpen their senses to help in their survival they were still utterly meek.

Another load thumping sound alerted him that the enemy was close. It was truly confident if it wanted to take on the blue haired women with him near by. Kyuubi found a good corner to rest in so that he could watch the inevitable confrontation. From the angel he was laying he would be able to study the women better and the opening gave off a fair about of light. The ground cracked and pulsing the dark light.

A feral snarl roared out as a beast with glowing red eyes much like the fox's own stated to thump around in the shadows. And Kyuubi was surprised when he finally realized what the weapon that she summoned just before the darkness covered heartless struck. And he bellowed his own roar at her.

* * *

><p>If Aqua didn't feel like she was being watched, then she definably was now. What ever was stalking her wasn't exactly doing a good job at keeping itself quiet. The keyblade master could feel its foot steps like mini earthquakes. Every once in a while she would randomly look back to see if she can catch it, only with little luck. So far she only got a glimpse of its crimson red eyes that pieced threw the darkness.<p>

"Those eyes." She shivered. It was like they were looking strait into her soul. She constantly felt them bore into the back of her head especially when she stopped to rest. Aqua could of sworn one time she heard an angered voice telling her to do something when she was sleeping. It had disturbed the blue haired master to the point where that she hasn't stopped walking for what she assumed were a couple of days. She wasn't tired though for some reason.

As she walked into a clearing a loud pounding to the ground. Whipping her head to the side, Aqua watched the shadow covered beast jump wildly throughout darkness with its beady glowing red eyes leaving streaks as it romped around.

"So you finally decided to show your self." she said while watching the monsters movements. Summoning the keyblade to her side the beast stated to quiet down to an eerie silence. Tighten her grip on her old masters keyblade, the women tried to find where the beast would make its move. Her eyes widen as she heard someone yell at her.

"**Behind you fool!"**

Just in time. Aqua was able to block the beast attack from severing her in half but the might blow had send her backwards to the ground. Letting out a ragged breath she noticed the monster about to strike again. Quickly standing, the keyblade master shat a fire spell at the shadow covered beast. It jumped high above her narrowly missing the attack.

"This creature is not an unversed." Aqua thought as she watched the being return to the shadows its eyes gleaming hungrily at her. "It's a resident of the dark realm." The heartless hissed and the clearing became much darker.

The monster had the upper hand it could both disappear then suddenly reappear at will as long as it stayed in the darkness. The monster heartless growled as it watched its prey. To it, Aqua's movements were in slow motion. The pureblood raked out its monstrous claws at the light user, but she dodged its swipes by cartwheeling away.

The darkness covered heartless hesitated as it watched her, and Aqua took the opportunity strike it with the keyblade. Never flinching from her attacks the monster returned the safety of the darkness. The heartless glared angrily at her as she carefully listened to where the beast would strike next.

This time it rushed out of the dark, its claws scratching the ground causing large harmful sparks to shoot out as it tried to tackle the bluenet. It wasn't expecting for her to teleport to the side.

Aqua could already tell when ever the heartless was about to make its move due to a distinct chain like rattling it made. Again the heartless repeated its animalistic pattern. Lashing out its black talons at her and even snapping its jaws to try and destroy her. It did get lucky with its brainless technique when it had hit her on the side of the face with its tail just before the keybearer was able to put up a shield.

Feeling the wind knocked out of her from the strong hit, Aqua used curaga to gain her strength back when the heartless paused once more to watch her. This was no more then a deadly game of cat and mouse. If the tail hitting her could make her breathless then who knows what the those lethal claws could do. She had to end this as fast as possible before she lost all of her energy.

The monster heartless waited to long this time, its eye sight tricking it, when the women's keyblade collide with the center of its forehead before she disappeared once more and appeared once more just above its head and smashes the keyblade downwards making the heartless recoil back into the dark.

The pureblood snarled then let out a might roar that dispersed the excess darkness around the area and on its body revealing its true form. Its long almost wolf like body had chains wrapped around its forelimbs with long purple claws that dug deep into the ground. A black aura excreted from its jagged mouth as its once red eyes slowly changed to its normal yellow state.

"So you weren't the one whose been following me." Aqua could tell by the monsters eyes as they were completely hollow compared to other set that had been tracking her. The same eyes that were twitching off in the distance from the size of the pureblood heartless.

The heartless stated to romp around in a crazed state, Aqua's eyes never leaving it as it jumped around. Right before the monster was about to pounce on her, the keyblade master magically planted minesquares around her. She dodged just narrowing missing the heartless that would of squashed her. The dark hunter landed directly on one of the mines and stated a chain reaction of explosions but it seemed indifferent from the pain it was receiving.

Its eyes gleamed as it saw Aqua off the corner of its eye and whipped his thorn like tail around at her. She set up a reflect spell, and the tail collided with the shield. Her eyes widen as it stated to crack and soon shatter. She had to jump back as the tail broke threw and slam into the ground. This heartless was to strong to fight at close range and it could close distances in a matter of a single leap. Aqua stated to formulate plans in her head as the best way to defeat the yellow eyed monster.

Again the pureblood stated to jump around in circles trying to confuse her. She in turn kept her own distance as she cartwheels around with the heartless. It quickly became board of this circling game as it lunged forward dashing towards the keybearer with its chains scratching the ground causing fire to erupt from them.

Teleporting behind the heartless, Aqua used thunder shot on it to regain the monsters attention. It hissed as the lighting struck its body and it quickly turned and did a spinning jump in hopes to slash her to bits. An explosion ringed out again as the foolish heartless landed on another mine square that she set up at last minute. A large light over came aqua as she changed into her Magic Wish command style.

The monster snapped its jagged jaws and a black sphere shot out hurtling to her. Aqua cast a quick round of triple firaga at the dark shot. Two of the balls of fire where able to destroy the manifested ball of darkness while as the third struck the animalistic beast dead in its left eye.

The heartless let out a loud screech as it tried to remove the burning embers from its eye socket to preoccupied to realize it was being attacked. Aqua send a salvo of different magic and physical attacks at the dark hunter while it was blinded and had activated her tire two command style Blade Charge. With the keyblade using pure light to resemble more like a sword, the keyblade master was able to hack and slash easily into the heartless as its black blood stated to drip from its increasing wounds.

The command style soon ended and Aqua had to back off again. When the black beast finally gained its composure, it decide it was tired of the little game it was playing with its meal. Letting out a silent roar a multicolored mist stated to surround its large body as its eyes stated to glow back from its yellow to dangerous red color.

It dashed once more at her before turning and stated to move fast in the surrounding area until all that was seen was a multitude of colors, the monster disappearing from sight as its body melted away into the swirling vortex it had created. Aqua couldn't keep up with its drastically increasing speed.

When the monster made its move it was like it was coming from different directions at the same time. A blue version of the heartless jumped out spinning at her direction. Aqua barely side step the assault only to have a green body to rip its claws into her back. The blue haired women gasped from the sudden surge of pain. A red body immerged from the vertex and tackled her two the ground before returning to the to the vortex that was stating to slow down.

The heartless became one again as it jumped ready to squash the women under its purple claws. Seeing the black being about to stomp on her, Aqua rolled to the side but couldn't avoid the shockwave it had created when it landed and caused her to fly out to the outer rims of the area.

She breathed out heavily as she tried to stand using the keyblade as a crutch. The heartless gave a mocking look pleased see the women in physical agony as it watches as the blood drip down her open back wound. She didn't hesitate to use curaga on the open wound, It had stopped the bleeding but the pain from it still remained.

She knew now that both her and the heartless were on their final legs as it was panting heavily as well. It let out one last roar before its entire body stated to change its colors again preparing for its final strike on the keybearer. Aqua had to end this before it could finished charging. Pointing the keyblade at the heartless, she focused her power to the tip of the blade and any of the black beast weak points preparing her shoot lock.

The monster started to run at her, its body still violently changing in different dark hues, and it leapt high in the air. Though it never hit Aqua nor did she had a chance to use her shoot lock when a giant red mass crashed into the heartless taking it out.

* * *

><p>The Kyuubi was having such a hard time trying to keep in his excitement as he watched the fight. He was quite content on how the vixen was fighting the heartless that was at least his own current size if not slightly smaller, something that had earlier had irritated the fox.<p>

He found the heartless to very dimwitted the way it fought, not concerned for its own safety. It only proved his own personal theory more that the only thing stupider and lower then a human was indeed a heartless. Never knowing their true potential.

The women on the other hand he had some admiration for. Some. She fought with a bit of cunning and mischief in her style. It reminded him of himself in a way. The way the kitsune would trick is adversaries or containers into using his power. He had even chuckled when she burned the dumb heartless's eye out.

It seemed like it was all fun and games to him until the black monsters body became covered in a strange mist. The demon king immediately felt the presser in the area change when that happened and made his nonexistent hairs stand on end. Then when it stated to spin everywhere, Kyuubi thought he was going to have a headache or a seizure from watching the different colors go by.

The faint smell of blood in the air alerted him that something had happen in the vortex. When it died down he saw the blue haired vixen just laying there and it made him panic slightly, but was relived when she was able to get away from the heartless from stopping on her.

"**This has gone on long enough.****" **He stood up. He had seen enough and had all the information he needed. He had no more use for the heatless.

He slunk is body to the ground as he stated to creep up to them. It stated from a trot to a run, then a sprint as it watched the heartless make its final move when it jumped into the air.

Kyuubi jumped in the air with it over the surprise looking women and that was the end of the heartless. The almighty fox's jaws crunched around the black monsters jugular and smashed right back to the ground with the fox on top of it.

It kicked and clawed for the Kyuubi to get of it but the attacks would go right threw the transparent kitsune's body. It eventually stopped struggling as its body became limp and slowly turned to ash in the fox's jaws.

Aqua was stunned at what had just happened. She was thankful though as she slumped to her knees as the adrenalin stated to subside the keyblade still in hand. As she looked up to the new beast in front her she noticed its evil crimson cat like eyes glaring at her. And the aura that covered it made her shiver and her heart pound faster out of fear. With just one look, it was obvious this creature held the utmost authority. And was far from being one of the heartless or an unversed.

The fox's eyes wondered to from Aqua to her weapon. The red monsters eyes retracted from the sight as he recognized it. A snarl ripped threw the demon's throat.

"**Vixen where did you that that sword! There shouldn't be anymore wielders left." **Aqua really wasn't expecting for it to talk considering all of the other being here have just been out to kill her. She must be loosing it.

"You can talk?"

"**What are you stupid or something, of course I can talk." **That was the last straw, she could feel her body start to lag as exhaustion from the days of continuous walking and the recent fight with a monster just to be confronted by another but talking monster.

"**Are you listening? Answer me already damnit!"** Her vision became blurry and before long Aqua passed out. The demon let out an aggravated sigh.

"**Fine, I guess you should rest first after all you're no use to me half dead."** Kyuubi said as he looked behind him to see of two more of his tails disappear and his body shrank once more. Only five left. The fox growled as he knew his time was stating to run out.

Every fiber of his being told him to take over her now, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. His heart panged every time he tried to think about it. He guessed it was just his honorable pride, not wanting to take over anyone without giving them a fighting chance. Then there was the other thought. The fact that her body not even survive the takeover and the demonic transformation that would go along with it in her weakened state.

When the keyblade disappeared, the kitsune shook his body as he walked around her several times pondering on what to do.

"**The fact that you have the keyblade shows that you might be of more use to me then before."** He spoke close to the unconscious body, **"Taking you over would seem like a waste now. Rest for now I will be back for you later."**

Kyuubi walked of into the darkness with his chakra leaking out of his body. He went off to go collect his thoughts and readjust his plans for the human. The expelled chakra wrapped around the clearing scaring off any uninvited quest. Some of it had washed over Aqua like a blanket, healing her of any excess pain might of felt.

It was the most peaceful sleep the keyblade master had have in a long time. Her body enjoying the warmth as memories of what use to be filled her dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: And there is chapter 2. Aww does the big bad foxy care?<strong>

**Kyuubi: Quiet! I do not care for something as low as a human.**

**Me: Right. Keep telling yourself.**

**Kyuubi: (Growls irritably) Where the Hell is the Vixen anyway?**

**Me: I don't know. I think she might of went out with that Terra guy.**

**Kyuubi: What! (Storms off to go find her)**

**Me: Anyway, I had one question on what Kyuu here will look like in the future and that my friends is (Enter drum roll here)…a secret. Right now he looks like a swirling bubbling mass of chakra with teeth and claws. Kind of like how you see him at the first shippuden episode. As for the future that is for you to guess and a cookie to who ever guesses right on whose body he actually takes over. It's not that hard when you think about it. Well until next time R&R.**


	3. Deal with the Devil

**KZD: Lets get on with it shall we. I don't own anything but the plot. Part of the secret ending for birth by sleep is in here not the whole thing.**

**Speech: **"Normal"

"**Kyuubi talking."**

**"Kyuubi thinking"**

* * *

><p>Aqua had such pleasant dreams that one night, that when she opened her eyes that her time in the Realm of Darkness would have been nothing more then a nightmare. She wished that the moment she woke up that she would see Ven and Terra's faces smiling at her just because she feel asleep outside on a hot summer day back in the Land of Departure after training.<p>

But some things are just not meant to be when she awoken to pitch blackness. The same spot where she had collapsed after fighting that heartless. Didn't remember much of it other then the monster was about the pounce on her as she prepared her shoot lock. Then blank. Didn't something save her? Something big and red. As she stood up she thought about the red beast a little. A small memory popped up of it yelling at her about the keyblade came to her.

"How would it now about the keyblade?" she asked silently. It definably wasn't like any monster or random talking animal she has ever seen or one from the dark realm. There was something seriously wrong with it when she had stared into those blood red eyes. They had commanded to much power and dominance. There was so much hatred. So much malice.

What ever it was it wasn't near the keyblade master now. Aqua could tell because she didn't have the "every move I'm making is being studied" feeling. She shook her head. She couldn't be thinking of this now the monster was gone after all. Stating to walk off, Aqua still couldn't get past the demons burning red eyes that haunted her every thought as she left the clearing.

* * *

><p>It has been awhile since the red eyes fight and what felt like months were in reality just a few short days. Aqua still hasn't found a way out of this black hell but did find a nice change of scenery at least. Instead of the normal doom and gloom of the dark realm she was surprised when she found a black beach, illuminated by the moon light. The only light in this sad place.<p>

As the keyblade master walked the beach, she noticed a figure sitting on one of the many pulsing blue rocks that adorned the beach. Aqua felt a twinge of excitement. Finally some one to talk to after wondering around blindly after who knows how long. The blue haired women walked up to him cautiously still, after all it seemed liked everything that moved wanted to rip her heart out.

Once she was right next to it, the figure never moved until she finally spoke out first.

"Who are you?" The black cloaked figure seemed slightly startled as it turned to face her. The beings face was covered by his black hood.

"Why hello. It's not often that I get visitors."

"Please, call me Aqua. Why are you sitting here alone in the realm of darkness? How did you end up here?" The dark cloaked man hesitated at her questions for a second not sure how to answer but found his words.

"Well, I can tell you that this is my second time on these shores. But unfortunately, much like the first, I can not remember who I am or whence I came. Every thing was washed away on what currents brought me here." Aqua looked down slightly defeated. She was hoping to get answers from him in hopes of finding an escape route. She also felt sympathetic towards him since both of them were both prisoners of the darkness.

"That's to bad." She sat sown beside the man on the rock. "I know I've been here a long time. Wondering threw the endless hours. Unable to escape." The figure looked over to her in curiosity.

"You wish to return to your own world?" She nodded her head.

"It's my friends. I promised I'd be there for them."

"Your friends…Some where in the scraps of memories I have left you remind me of a boy I once knew. He is very much like you. True to his friends and kind, this boy travels to many worlds and fights to keep the light safe."

"Keep the light safe?" Aqua asked. Exactly what was going on in the worlds during her absents. She felt guilty not being there to help do her job and preserve the balance of light and darkness. "I've been away to long. Did something happen out there? Are the worlds endanger?"

"Sad to say, they nearly fell to darkness more then once. But at every turn, that boy arrived with keyblade in hand to save the day." Here eyes widened in excitement at the word keyblade. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Wait a sec! Is his name Terra or Ven?" The figure shook his head from under the cloak.

"Neither of those I'm afraid." She sighed disappointedly.

"Should of known."

"How long has it been since I met him? At least a year now. Perhaps more." He paused to look down at his gloved cover hand. "Back then my heart was covered by vengeance. I did terrible things to him and his friends. I brought unhappiness to more lives then one. I felt something must be done. Was that why? The means of clearing my conscious, or perhaps out of the sullen instinct.

"While the boy slept his long sleep, I hid the results of my research inside him. Transplanting the data to where it might serve a purpose. In fact I would like to believe maybe he can set things right. A boy like him that touches many hearts. He could open the right door and save all those peoples lives I managed to ruin. So many are waiting for there beginning. There birth by sleep. Even me and even you."

"What's his name?" She asked when he was fished telling his story.

"His name is Sora."

Aqua didn't now what to thing as she remember the small by she met on the island once with his friend by his side. When she first met him there was so much light in his heart that he would be the perfect candidate of becoming a future keybladebearer. She had event thought of making him her apprentice when he finally was old enough to train.

Aqua couldn't almost believe it. The one boy she had asked that he would do anything to protect his friends was know protecting the worlds. She hadn't felt this much happiness in such a long time it stated to swell up within her that tears of joy stated to roll down her face. She looked towards the endless ocean with a smile on her face and called out his name.

"Sora."

"**What the hell are you crying about? I'm the one who should be in tears here!"** The twosome jumped from there sitting positions at the sound of the booming voice. Aqua immediately stood to her fighting position summoning the masters keeper and pointed it at the disembodied voice

"**Put that damned thing away Vixen. I have no intention of fighting." **From the shadows a large fox emerged walking on his hind legs with four tails whipping behind him. In his current condition he was only another two head taller then the blue haired women.

Aqua dropped the keyblade so that it rested beside her. She was still tense as she sensed the evil intent that seemed to radiate from the transparent red beast.

"Who or what are you?" The fox let out a snort.

"**What are humans taught these days honestly. Years ago you would all quiver at the mere fact of what I am. Now you all associate my kind with the heartless. It's sickening." **Her grip on the keyblade increased as the red monster walked closer to her as it spoke. It stopped only a foot away, or in his case a simple tail swipe distance away.

"In all my days I never though I'd ever meet a demon before. I thought you tended to mind your own business or that what I've have read in my research. The demon chuckled darkly.

"**At least there is one human who isn't ignorant to any demons existence. As for who I am, you humans tend to call me by my title. I am the Great Kyuubi no Kitsune, king of the nine bijuu and overlord of Hell."** The demons tails flared as he spoke his name imitating the movement of the will of fire.

Aqua was taken aback by this new information. She had heard about demons once but around the last keyblade war they just seemed to disappear. Her master had spoken about them once with her along with Terra and Ven but to never worry about encountering one since the chances were slim to none and if they ever did meet one to never fight it head on because of their possible unlimited strength and speed. And this demon from what he said is quiet possibly the devil himself.

"Stay back!" She yelled out a again pointed the keyblade threateningly at the multi-tailed beast.

"**Aww what's wrong? Do I have you that scared shitless." **The demon laughed at the women's attempt to put on a brave face against him. **"All I wish is to simply talk with you. Maybe a deal that might just help us all out in getting out of the place."** The fox said with a crafty smile that reviled his large razor sharp canines.

Aqua felt a bead of sweat run down the side of her head as she contemplated what to do as the demon stared her down with its crimson eyes. She looked to her left at the hooded man who gave a small nod. If the demons deal was to get them out of the realm of darkness it wasn't much to hear the kitsune out.

"Fine. What do you want." She lowered her weapon and the demons smile only seem to grow.

"**Freedom of course. I would of already left this forsaken place and return to Hell but as you can see I'm lacking a body."** Aqua inspected Kyuubi more closely and actually saw how transparent he actually was as his malevolent aura swirled and bubbled around him mostly concentrated by his remaining tails.

"**With out one I would completely destroy what's left of be making a portal out of here. And that's where you come in Vixen."**

"My name his Aqua not Vixen."

"**Right, whatever." **Kyuubi chuckled as he saw her frustration. It was always fun to screw with some to him. **"With out a vessel I'm only delaying the enviable of fading away by focusing my will into, O'whatever you humans call it now. The last world I was in called it chakra, because you hold that thing you might call it magic right."**

"**To live I need a new vessel, a host to hold me until I reach Hell where a new body can be made for me. So that brings me to this."** Kyuubi extended his clawed hand to Aqua who twitched slightly expecting the demon to attack.

"**Give your heart and body to me and I will save us from our suffering here." **Aqua didn't no what to say. She knew there was no way she would give her body up to a demon without a fight. But a part of just wanted to do anything just to get out of the realm of darkness.

The she was reminded of Terra and what happened to him after his body was hijacked by Xhenoart. He was completely change no just in appearance but he was also no trace of him left. She wouldn't allow herself to have the same thing happen to her.

"Sorry, but no deal. The world will be better off with someone like you in them anyways." The fox growled at her response.

"**Foolish mortal you really no nothing do you. As a being with unlimited power at my deposal if I were to fade away then all the worlds will be thrown into complete chaos."** Both Aqua and the hooded man tilted the heads to the side in confusion as the demon continued to growl irritably.

"**Let me try to put it simple for you pathetic humans. As the ruler of Hell my job is to hold the madness and evil the worlds inside of me and too keep Hell remotely stable. Now try and think that Hell as the support beams of all worlds. If I were to disappear then Hell would literally freeze over causing those support beams to come crashing down along with the worlds. It would practically start Armageddon and that's a mess no one wants."**

Kyuubi paused to let information sink in to the two humans who had shocked and disturbed faces, or Aqua did it was hard to read the hooded mans expression.

"Your lying." That was all she could choke out there was no way the demon was telling the truth.

"**Why would I lie about such a dire situation. And aren't you suppose to be sworn to be a protector of the worlds? A keybearer? You are suppose to stop these tragedies from ever taking place. This seems like a good time to do your own job Vixen. After all you can't do much here other then twirling your thumbs waiting for the slim chance that some one else will come to save you."** His word spoke like daggers stabbing at her heart.

The cloaked man got up from the rock to stand by his new friend. "What if I offered my body instead? Would we be able to escape?"

"What, no!" There was a long daunting silence between the three as the fox stared expecting the man. Kyuubi began to snarl at the man.

"**You're to weak. You would never survive the possession." **The demon said flatly. Aqua didn't now what to do. She didn't want to end up like Terra, having her own body being used by another person or being, but if she didn't and if the Kyuubi spoke the truth then all the worlds would literally go to Hell. And even if she did gave up her body to the demon, what was stopping him from killing everyone the moment he got out of the dark realm?

"Can I have some time to think this over." Kyuubi stared into Aqua's azure eyes. His intense eyes softened slightly as he turned his head to his side to escape the contact.

"**Of course it is a hard decision." **His voice was softer from its normal booming sound. He went over to a near by rock to lay down. **"When you've made up your mind wake me up." **The fox said before he closed his eyes and let the sound of the waves lore him to sleep.

"What are you going to do?" The hooded man asked. Aqua looked down dejectedly. She had so much hope when she heard Sora's name but now with the heavy burden of demons words lingering around in her mind her heart was filled with despair once more.

"I really don't know."

* * *

><p>"Kyuubi. Kyuubi please can you get up." The demon let out a growl from his disturbed slumber as he opened one of his red orbs annoyingly at the blue haired female who hovered above him. Something was off.<p>

"**Did you get taller Vixen."**

"Actually," Aqua bit her bottom lip trying no to laugh from the higher but still some how demonic pitch of the demons voice, "you got smaller."

Kyuubi jolted fully awake as her tried to stand and he realized he was only two feet tall. His eye twitched before he let out a deafening scream as he pounded the ground.

"**How long was I out!" **He squeaked as he stared at his one single tail. Aqua had to giggle a little at the fox's expense. If he wasn't trying to posses her body, she would of think that the demon king looked rather cute in his current form.

"It was only for a couple of hours at the most. My friend and I were discussing what to do when your whole body glowed and well…" She didn't have to finish the rest for the kitsune to get what had happen. He had lost focus and had wasted three of his tails and was down to his final tail. His eyes widen in fear, his final hour perhaps.

"**Vixen! I demand that you come to decision right now."** He pointed up at her angrily as he yelled in his squeaky voice. She knelt down so that she was somewhat eye level with him.

"Why should I? You don't look all that threatening. All that you said could of all when a trick anyways. You are a fox right. Pranksters right?"

"**Pranksters yes but that's besides the point."** The fox was growing frustrated with her. **"What I said is far from any lie." **Aqua smiled at the fox's anger and slightly patted his nearly invisible head. He let out a snarl before swiping his tiny claws at her but missed when she pulled away. **"Don't treat me like I'm a pet!"**

"Sorry. But like I said my friend and I have been talking and he said that he remembered that not only could demons posses humans and other animal but they can also be sealed into objects as well. Am I right?" Kyuubi nodded his head, his large rabbit like hears falling to the sides of his head. He had a bad feeling where this was going.

Aqua dug threw her coats pocket before pulling out her wayfinder and present it to the kitsune. He knew now where this was going.

"**Are you kidding me? I'm not going to seal myself so that you can carry me around like a good luck charm. For Kami's sake! I've been jumping from being sealed away in three different host and I haven't had an hour of freedom between the three with out being controlled."** Kyuubi yelled.

"It won't be that bad. And I promise that I'll find you a new body if we all ever get out of this place." His tail twitched in annoyance. But he had to admit it was not everyday a mortal of any kind would bravely try to make a deal with the demon. Not to mention the devil himself.

"**And what would you want in return if I agree."**

"All you have to do is help me look for my friends that's all." The Kyuubi crossed his arms as his eyes darted from Aqua to the wayfinder in her hands. A panging in the fox's chest told him that he didn't have much time left and little choice.

"**Fine then." **Kyuubi was about to put his hand like paw on the star when Aqua pulled it away from him.

"**What now?"**

"How do I know the moment you get a new body you wont just up a leave." Kyuubi chuckled a little at this.

"**Smart girl. You have my word as a Kitsune to not leave you until the deal is done. All kitsunes of the demon variety are honored bound when it comes to contracts and deals. Less the Goddess Inari chop our tails off so that we have to re-grow them."** That's what Aqua wanted to hear. And returned the wayfinder to the fox.

Kyuubi laid his paw on the star shaped charm. He could fell that there was some sort of magic coursing threw it so it was perfect for holding him in temporarily. With his other paw he made different hand signs as his and mumble incoherent words. His body stated to glowed violently before he disappeared and the wayfinder had the same crimson color.

Aqua had to shield her eyes from the light. When it died down she looked at her wayfinder to see it turn from its once royal blue color to a rust red.

"**You better mean what you say Vixen or I will annoy you for the rest of your days as punishment." **She could clearly hear the fox's voice in her own head as the star charm glowed as the fox spoke.

"Did he go for it?" The hooded man asked. She turned to show him the wayfinder before smiling. It was only a matter of time until all of them would be free from the realm of darkness with hopes that Sora would one day save them.

* * *

><p><strong>KZD: Mini Kyuubi is so cute (Squeezes the mini foxy)<strong>

**Kyuubi: Help some one get this crazy fucker of me!**

**Aqua: Hand him over.**

**KZD: Damn. (Hands over Kyuubi)**

**Kyuubi: (snarls at KZD before he starts to happily snuggle into Aqua's arm**

**KZD: Little bastard…Anyway R&R.**


	4. Saved

**KZD: I own nothing. So Kyuubi, how do you like being a star charm?**

**Kyuubi: (The wayfinder glows violently before it stops.)**

**KZD: What did he say?**

**Aqua: Something about how he hates you and the moment he gets out he's going to eat you.**

**KZD: Never mind then lets get on with the show. Also more explanations in this chapter.**

**Speech: **"Normal"

"Human/Normal thinking"

**"Kyuubi talking"**

** "Kyuubi thinking"**

Days passed for Aqua and her hooded friend, unlike Kyuubi, who was currently trapped in the wayfinder already felt like years. Time for the demon was irrelevant anyways as long as he didn't fade away he was immortal.

The two humans would take shifts at various time periods. While one got rest the other would look out for any of the heartless that would try to attack them but none of the dark dwellers seemed interested in them and kept a respectable distance mostly due a certain demons red aura seemingly scared them away.

When ever Aqua would be on her shift she would always pull out her wayfinder and brush her finger tips over its new crimson color. The charm would glow and the blue haired women would hear the fox growl inside her head just like now.

**"****Why did you wake me from my sleep?****"**

"Sorry, I didn't know you were asleep." she said in a hush tone to not wake the napping man who was on the side of the rock she was sitting on.

**"****Speak in your head! There is a reason why I opened a mind link between us. You'll look ridiculous talking to an object.****"**

"Sorry." She said softly in her mind before the fox let out a frustrated sigh.

**"****Stop apologizing it's annoying. What do you want anyway?****"**

"It's been bothering me for a while now but," She hesitated for a moment before the kitsune hissed telling her to sit it out already, "exactly how do you now about the keyblade." There was a loud snort on the fox's part.

**"****Such a foolish question. I've been alive for thousands of years and had first hand seen the keyblades creation by the God's of light and darkness themselves. It was before I became the ruler of Hell and I was the dark Gods right hand.****"** The fox said with a huff leaving out the details about how he was there when the blades were created.

In her hands Aqua squeezed the glowing charm tighter. "Exactly why would they create a weapon like the keyblade?" This time she earned a grunt from the disgruntled demon.

**"****Another reason why I hate humans. You all ask to many questions that you can't even comprehend the questions to****."** The keyblade master's eyes narrowed at the red charm in a glare. She had half the mind to throw it into the ocean because of the demons rude nature. But before she could throw she would remind herself that the kitsune was probably just upset about any past events that might of degraded him.

**"****I'll make it as simple as possible. The Gods got tired of fighting each other considering they were equal. I was completely against the idea, but they decided to create the keyblade to give to mortals to fight for them. To them it was nothing more then a game of what was superior light or darkness. The goal being Kingdom Hearts.****"** The fox explained.

The moment the demon motioned the heart shaped moon the dark memories of the last time she and her friend were together came rushing back. Terra becoming Xheanort, Vens frozen body being casually tossed off a cliff. All the horrors stated to come back and she could feel her body start to quiver.

From within his new home in the wayfinder, Kyuubi could sense the women's fear. He wanted nothing more then to laugh at her weakness, tell her how pathetic she was, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it.

Mentally he cursed at himself for feeling anything towards the blue vixen. The demon king immediately saw it out as pity. He had felt it once for his old container but got over it quickly. But it angered him to end that it wasn't going away for her. Kyuubi inwardly growled before deciding to move on with the last part of his story.

**"****The Gods created Kingdom Hearts so that who ever opens the heart to all worlds first would unleash a new era of darkness or light to the worlds depending on whose side they are on, and thus what was superior. The truth is that all the worlds use to be one big world, but all those fucking wars had caused it to separate into small fractions of its former self to what you know now.****"**

Aqua thought about the kitsunes words. All of it seemed to make sense. She knew the demon was leaving some parts out but what he said know was more then enough. In her free hand she summoned the master keeper to her and looked at it with a sullen look.

"So everything about being taught about being a protector of the worlds, its all been a lie."

**"****Yes and no. For you see the few survivors of the wars went on to sign a treaty to cease the fighting against each other. The finally noticed that darkness and light will always be equal to one another. They decided the best thing to do was preserve the balance to make sure nothing like the tragedies of the wars will ever occur again."**

There was a long silence between the two and the only sound that was heard was the waves and the snoring of the hooded man. Kyuubi was irritated by the silence but guessed it was a lot for the human to process.

The glowing of the charm started to subside signaling that the fox was about to go back to sleep when it flared up again. The presence in the air had change and the sounds of the waves became more frequent.

**"****Oi snap out of it. And wake up that bastard too something coming.****"** Kyuubi warned. Aqua snapped her head up and immediately became more aware of her surroundings. The fox was right there was a change in the air and it felt the round was rumbling.

She shook the hooded man to wake up but he didn't budge. Aqua was already frustrated by the demons story and had little patience for the man at the moment. She roughly jabbed the pointed end of her metallic shoes of the sleeping man who woke up with a groan.

"Was that completely necessary?" he said while rubbing his side.

"You wouldn't get up. Besides something coming." as she finished the rumbling turned into an all out earthquake. Both had a hard time standing and stumbled back to the ground.

From the ocean a pillar of light appeared and it seemed like the tremors were coming from it. The sound of jet engines screamed from the light and Aqua's eyes widen.

"Get down!" Both of the two jumped to the side just before some sort of space ship came crashing threw and stuck the rock they were once lounging about on.

**"****What the fuck is going on!****" **Kyuubi roared from within the wayfinder but Aqua never responded to the confused demon in her own dazed state. The ship was just a few meters from actually hitting them.

Smoked poured out of the cockpit and voices could be heard yelling from within. Aqua put her charm back in her jackets pocket before getting in a more cautious stance as she slowly approach the ship.

"What did I say about you flying the ship?" A scratchy voice quaked out.

"Sorry Donald, I just thought I could drive this time."

"There's a reason why you don't drive Sora and that because you always crash the gummi ship!"

"Garwsh fellas I don't think you two should be fighting at a time like this."

"Can someone open the hatch before we all suffocate from the smoke already?" The last voice yelled out to the others. The blue haired women lowered her keyblade. She had recognized two of the voices, and did one of them say Sora? The hooded man walked up behind her and both of them gave curious confused glances at each other while Kyuubi still roared about what was going on and was growing frustrated with the lack of answers.

The hatch finally opened to let out a accumulated pile of smoke to flow threw. The loud sound of coughing ensued afterwards as the first person who stubble out was silver haired teen who clutched his throat trying to gain some sort of breath as he cursed. Then a dog man an overgrown white duck walked out with soot on their faces before a spiky haired boy jumped out. All of them were gasping for breath and covered in the smoke.

From under his hood the mans eyes widen as he recognized the silver haired boy.

"Riku, is that you?"

"Ansem! So this what happened to you after the boy."

"The explosion…Ah yes now I remember everything." Ansem remarked taking off his hood to reveal his face. Bright blond hair and the same burning amber eyes that haunted Aqua's memories.

"It's good to see your still alive." The spiky haired brunet came up from behind his silver haired friend and looked at the blue haired women. Aqua couldn't believe it. Sora and Riku. Where these the same boys she met when she visited Destiny Island? The younger looking at the female keyblader with his big blue eyes.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Aqua." she said slightly flustered. The boy gave a wide grin that seem to brighten up the dark realm.

"You're the one Master Yen Sid told us to find." The spiky haired boy said as he suddenly was just a shoulders length away from the blue haired women. He was only about an inch shorter the herself.

"My names Sora. That's Riku and over there are Donald and Goofy." He quickly pointed out all of his friends, Riku still talking to Ansem and Donald and Goofy working on the smoking ship.

**"****Good Kami, I can already tell that this brat sounds like he's going to be worse the Naruto.****" **The fox let out a sigh as he thought about how nothing seems to go right for him.

Aqua couldn't believe it. They really were the boys she met while on her journey to save her own friends. Sora had extended his hand to greet her but she took the final step and embraced the younger boy. He was confused by this.

"It's been a while Sora."

"Ahh have we met before?" Aqua pulled away but keep her hands on his shoulders and gave a small laugh.

"I'm not surprised that you don't remember me. When we first met you were-" Aqua looked Sora up and down and she was slightly unnerved of what his current age might be, "a lot younger."

"How long have been gone?" She could hear the demons manic laughter once more and it was stating to aggravate her slightly.

** "Remember Vixen, there is no such thing as time here. What feels like one day here could be a year on the outside."**

"I think I get it!"

**"****Someone's a little touché today.****"**

"Miss Aqua are you alright? Your just standing there and your eyes twitching." Sora said while waving a hand in front of her face. Coming back to reality, a faint blush was evident on the older keybearer face from embarrassment. It must looked like she was spacing out when she was talking to the Kyuubi.

"I'm sorry Sora did you say something?" The younger scratched the back of his head.

"I was just saying that I'm sorry for not remembering you. Also that Yen Sid was the one who wanted us to track you. He said that the worlds are endanger this time by someone you once knew." The blue haired women nodded her head. She had a good idea at who he was referring to.

"So how do we get out of here?"

"Well…" His voice drifted off as both looked at the ship. Donald and Goofy had managed to get the smoking to stop but whether it would fly was another question.

"Hey guys is it ready yet?" The once white duck, now covered in black smoke have an angry stare at the boy as he walked up to him.

"It would be if it wasn't for your reckless driving!" The duck yelled.

"I said I was sorry." Donald was fuming and if anyone squinted hard enough they could see the smoke coming from the top of his head. The mage was about to open his beak again when the silver haired teen stopped him by lifting the animal by the back collar of his shirt.

"Calm down. it looks like it will be able to get us back to Yen Sid's place and get it properly fixed." The animal crossed his feathered arms and let out a humph before being put down. "Let's just get out of here. This place brings up bad memories."

As Riku made his way to the semi broken ship everyone followed. Goofy greeted them with his normal cheerful personality. Donald made sere to get in the captains seat before Sora could. The boy give a small pout but was still denied of the privilege to drive.

Aqua on the other hand was apprehensive. She had never been in a gummie ship before and didn't now what to think of it. She asked either of the boys if they had ever heard of a keyblade glider before and she only received a confused looks from the two friends.

"Don't worry about it I'll show you one day."

**"****It's obvious that these brats don't have the proper training. Exactly how are they keybearers?****" **The fox pondered as he listened in.

"Uh-oh"

"What is it Donald?" The dog man asked his companion

"There's no more fuel left."

"Are you kidding me? I thought this damn thing ran on smiles." Riku said in mild irritation. Aqua let out a disappointed sigh.

"And here I though I would be able to leave this place. Its what I get for getting my hopes up." She hadn't even noticed that the Kyuubi was trying to contact her in her sudden depression until Ansem snapped his fingers in front of her and pointed down to her glowing pocket where the wayfinder was. She had forgotten that he taken a seat next to her on the ship.

"He really wants something." The blond man whispered. She quickly took out the glowing red wayfinder.

"Now's not the time."

**"****It's about fucking time I got to you. I didn't think you be this dense.****" **Kyuubi snarled. **"****If they need some sort of energy source its in your hands. I have better controls of my power now that I can channel it through this object. Even a small breath of it could run what ever the hell this trash is for the next hundred years.****" **There was a certain ting of pride in the demons voice that made Aqua roll her eyes.

Looking up from the charm she saw that Sora was attempting to start up the ship by hitting it with his keyblade.

"Wait Sora!" In a blink of an eye she was up and grabbed the younger boys keyblade in her hands before he could swing it down on the control panel. Everyone in the ship seemed to breath a sigh of relief at the blue haired women's fast actions and a very shocked Sora.

"Wow she's fast. Yen Sid wasn't kidding when he said we could learn a few things from her."

"Before you do…Well any more damage to the ship apparently, can I try something first."

"Right. Sure." The boy ruffled his spikes sheepishly before returning to his seat with a small pout.

Aqua looked back down at the crimson wayfinder before placing it on the dashboard of the ship.

"No tricks now."

**"****Like I'm in the position to pull any pranks.****" **The fox retorted with a snort. A small amount of the bijuu's chakra seeped through the charm and entered into the ship. With the evil aura coursing through the flying contraption a loud crack was heard and the roar of the engine blared out.

"Every things back online, and the fuel tank is full." Goofy said surprised while staring at now brightened monitors. Riku leaned over his chair and notice the glowing charm and looked at it with suspicion.

"What the heck is that?"

"This ahh," What was she suppose to say? Oh I'm hording what could quiet possibly be the devil in a star charm and made a deal with that said demon, "It was just to help put a spell on the ship to get it started. To amplify my magic a bit." She said with a nervous laugh. The silver haired teens piercing gaze never left her. He didn't believe her for a second but decided to drop it for now since the ship was running.

"Lets get out of this place before anything else goes wrong." Donald said while typing in coordinated on the ships interface. With everyone seated the ship stated to rise shakily into the air.

"Your turn Sora." the dog man called.

"Right." The youngest member of the group closed his eyes and put a hand over his heart. From the black ocean the tower of light reappear out of seemingly nowhere. The ship, though wobbly from damages, gradually made its way to the light. Despite the sickening feeling in her guts for flying in a ship for the first time, Aqua was just thankful to finally leave this place with most of her sanity. And Kyuubi was happy that the search for a proper body has now begun for the demon.

* * *

><p><strong>KZD: And another chapter out of the way. This was kind of harder to write it out and that's why it took longer to post. As always R&amp;R<strong>


	5. The Enemy

**Aqua: I think I'm going to be sick.**

**Kyuubi: Don't you DARE puke on me!**

**KZD: Ok let get on with the story so that Aqua can get off of the gummi ship in one piece. Again I own nothing**

**Speech: **"Normal"

"Normal/Human thinking."

"**Kyuubi talking."**

"**Kyuubi thinking.****"**

* * *

><p>The ride on the gummi ship was a particular long one for all of its passengers. Especially for Aqua. Having never been on one, the unstable wobbly movements have given her a case of motion sickness. She was sure that the first thing she would do now that she has returned to the worlds was find her armor and keyblade so that she wouldn't have to spend another moment on this cursed ship.<p>

Before going to Yen Sid's castle, the group quickly dropped Ansem off in Radiant Garden. The blond haired scientist said he had some business to attended to there and wanted to return to his own home world. They quickly beamed him down before making their final approach to Mysterious Tower.

On the way there Sora and Riku told Aqua about there adventures after they had receive their keyblades. From Sora saving the worlds from The Seeker of Darkness who called himself Ansem and Riku temporarily siding with darkness, to the final showdown with his nobody Xemnas. To keep her mind off her own problems she asked frequent questions about parts of there adventure to help pass the time.

The landing was rough as the ship just plopped to the ground without any warning. A loud explosion was heard and both the wings fell to the ground along with smoke seeping though the damaged engine.

"Looks like we made it in one piece guys." Sora said but was returned with a glare from two people from the ship.

"It's your fault that the ship is this damaged in the first place." Donald squeaked at him while Riku shook his head dejectedly at his friend.

Goofy opened the hatch and Aqua couldn't be happier to get off that contraption. Her legs felt wobbly from being in it for the past three hours and buckled as she slid her back to the side of the broken ship waiting for her stomach to catch up to the rest of her.

"Don't worry you get use to it after a while." The silver haired teen looked down at the keyblade master. "At least Sora wasn't driving again, then I think I've might of start fearing for our lives. Take this it will help settle you stomach, God knows it helped me." He tossed her a potion she in turned downed it quickly. Aqua felt better after a minute of rest and was ready to follow the others into the tower.

When they got inside, Aqua made a mental note on the construction on the crooked tower. There were a lot more stairs then the last time she made a visit here. She realized this because she remembered that there was no way that she carried Ven three flights of curling stair cases with the first two leading to empty rooms.

"**Who is this Yen Sid you humans keep referring too.****"** Kyuubi decided to make contact with Aqua about the resident of the castle.

"He's a powerful, wise wizard and a former keyblade master. He oversees the affairs of the worlds and warns any keybearers when there is any trouble that needs to be dealt with."

"**A powerful wizard huh? Well, then maybe he can make me a new body.****"**

"Don't get your hopes up. I'd bet he has a lot of knowledge on demons so he might not help you."

"**If that's the case I'll force him to.****"** Aqua rolled here eyes at the foxes voice and how exactly did he plan on forcing the old wizard to comply with his demands. After all he wasn't in the best condition.

After opening the final door they finally entered the retired keyblade masters office and were greeted with his back turned to them as he was gazing up at the stars, and an overgrown mouse clad in red next to him.

"Your Majesty, Master Yen Sid we've returned."

"And we brought Master Aqua back like we promised." Donald and Goofy saluted there higher ups. The mouse king let out a sigh at his loyal friends and subjects formalities while as the elderly man dressed in a blue robe and a stare printed hat gave a nod.

"We've noticed. I've already informed a few of my servants to repair your ship." The bearded man said while giving an accusing stare at the youngest in the room who sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"Aqua its good to see you again." Mickey walked up the blue haired women who knelt down.

"It's good to see you to your Majesty."

"Please, there are no need for formalities." He said with a smile seeing his friend alive and well before it turned into a frown. "Gosh Aqua, I'm sorry that I couldn't find you earlier but you sort of just disappeared into thin air."

"That's all right. What's done is done and nothing can change that." She said with a reassuring smile. Standing up she looked towards Yen Sid with a stern face. "What exactly seems to be trouble Master."

The old wizard took a seat at his desk with his face as serious as ever.

"I had council with the stars and it is grave news that because Sora and Riku defeated Xehanort's heartless and nobody in order is true form has returned to the worlds."

The image of silver haired Terra and the evil old master that separated her friends appeared in her head. She hoped that Yen Sid was talking about the latter of the two but she somehow she knew that deep down that wasn't the case.

"I'm also afraid to inform that all his power has returned to him at an exceptional rate and seems it has multiplied somehow. It is possible that when you two had fought his other halves that their experience fighting you two had carried over to the original body."

The two young boys cast worried glances at each other about the news. This guy just didn't now how to quite.

"So does it have to be heartless then nobody to restore a somebody or can it go the other way around." Sora asked with a nervous laugh.

"It must be in that order for a somebody to return to their original self."

"Great…" The boy stated to think about all of the heartless and nobodies he has slew over the past three years and was wondering if any other members of Organization XIII got their original bodies back, and if they did he hoped they weren't hell bent on taking over the worlds as well.

Aqua wasn't taking the news well either. This journey to save her friends already sounded harder then the last. Also there was a chance that the Xehanort that Yen Sid is talking about could very much be Terra. With in a hand gripped around the star charm in her pocket, missing Kyuubi's cries about not crushing him, she promised herself that she wouldn't fail them this time or anyone.

"If I may continue, not only has he become stronger then he once was but he has allied himself with others in pursuit of Kingdom Hearts." He waved his hand and a hologram appeared a few feet beside the group. A puff of grey smoke formed and transparent form of a ghastly looking green women in black robes and horns sprouting from her heads appeared. Riku had to suppress the urge to try and slash at the hologram.

"I believe all of you remember Maleficent. The old hag is back to her old ways and has aliened herself with Xehanort in the quest for complete control over all worlds."

"Hard to believe she's still around after she and Pete sacrificed themselves to get rid of all those heartless." The youngest mentioned.

"Yes, she is still very much alive but that witch is the least of your worriers." The hologram of Maleficent faded away and the old wizard let out a deep breath. "There is one other that you must know of. He is new to you all and his strength and power rivals and if not greater the Xehanort."

With an another puff of smoke a new figure appeared His face was unseen due to a spiral mask that covered it and only his eyes were seen. The right eye a piercing red with three tomoes in it and the left a pale violet with several rings around the pupil. He was clothed in a strange black cloak with red clouds on it.

"His name is Madara Uchiha." The moment the bearded old man mutterer the holograms name a loud piercing roar erupted in Aqua's head causing her to jump not expecting the fox to have one of his rage fits. No one seemed to have notice her jump but as the wayfinder glowed violently from the demons rage Yen Sid felt its unusual presence but withhold from asking at the moment.

"**This isn't possible, the bastard should be dead!****"**

"Kyuubi please calm down."

"**Do not tell me to calm down! Its because of this fucker that I've been receiving nothing but bull for the past hundred years.****"**

"We're going to talk about this later but I need to listen about what's happening right now so please be quiet." She was only returned with angry snarls and roars and found it hard to tune him out as he growled the man's name with a string of curses.

"Not much is known about him other then he uses an ancient power not seen it quiet some time and that he was the one that caused the destruction of his own world. The rest of what I know is a rumor that with his eyes he wields the power of a god. If he truly seeks the power of Kingdom Hearts this could spell disaster for us all."

"He doesn't look that tough." Riku said with a small smirk.

"Do not me fooled by appearances young one, and he wasn't the only one who was able to escape the final fate of their world."

"**What?****" **Kyuubi quite his roaring fits to listen in. The image of Madara vanished and the projection split into nine separate ones. Within nine different animal like creatures appeared all having a different number of tails. Aqua's eyes immediately darted to a crimson red fox with flaring nine tails. Even if she had met him at his possible worst she knew that was what Kyuubi truly looked like.

"A long time a go, even before the keyblades time, people would make deals with demons or seal them inside people for their power. They haven't been much of a threat since the last keyblade war, most not wanting to deal with humanity and decided settle on other worlds and live side by side with humans or stay in Hell. But these nine are a different case." The old wizard closed his eyes. This was ancient knowledge that he though he would never had to discuss.

"These nine are known as the Bijuu and are the most powerful demons in existence. Their power can be measured by the number of tails they posses, the more tails the stronger and the one with nine is the demon king. They were last recorded to be on the world that Madara destroyed but knowing their status it is a great possibly that they may have escaped."

"So what do you want us to do with these fur balls then?" From within the charm Kyuubi became livid as he distinctly remember that was one of the many nicknames a certain blond haired ninja use to call him by.

"**What did that stupid brat call me?****" **Aqua could feel the fox's anger boiling over and became a little nervous for Riku's safety.

"I didn't hear anything." She tried to play it off.

"**The little bastard is going to get when I get out of here.****" **He said in a low dead pan voice.

"What I ask of you is if you see these nine is to warn them of Madara if they are not hostile. But if they even show even the smallest notion of aggression do not try and fight especial if you are alone. Not only will you lose but demons can become blood thirsty and will easily kill you in a seconds notice."

Sora had a confused stare at he looked at small projections.

"Are they really that dangerous? I mean after facing big heartless and nobodies there can't be anything worse then them right?"

"Yes and no young one. Like the heartless and nobodies, a demons strength varies depending on their race and ranking form a fledgling to a lord. The Bijuu in particular are considered to be natural disasters. The nine tailed one or Kyuubi can cause entire mountains to crumble and start tsunamis with a flick of one of its tails."

"And he wants us to go and try and find these things? Sound like they can handle themselves just fine." Sora though with slight fear after what he heard what kind of damage these beings could do in a blind rage. From within the wayfinder Kyuubi was quiet pleased about what Yen Sid said about him and had completely forgot about the fur ball comment.

"Be careful when looking for them, because they may not look as they appear as you see them now. Demons are notorious for taking on a human form to blend in better. The best why to tell a demon apart from another person is their eyes. They all tend to have a predator like look to them or just different from the norm." Then the projections faded way.

"Is that all we need to know Master?" Aqua spoke out. She was stating to increasingly regret the deal she made with kitsune.

"That is it for now. But I do believe you have something to ask the others."

"Right. Sora, Riku," the two younger keybearers looked at her with their full attention, "a long time I was separated from my friend. We all fell to a cruel fate. One of them lost their heart and the other…Well I'm not to sure what became of him. If you wouldn't mind could you help me search for them?" she asked

Sora flashed a bright smile and Riku gave a small one of his own. "Of course were always happy to help. By the way is one of your friends named Ventus?" Aqua was surprised when she heard that name.

"You know about Ven?"

"Actual we know where his heart is and don't worry it's safe." Aqua raised an eyebrow that asked where it could possibly be. The brunet pointed to his chest or more his own heart.

"Awhile back when we took our Mark of Mastery Exam we've found out that Ven was resting in my own heart." This time it was her turn to smile back.

"Your just full of surprises aren't you Sora, thank you for keeping Ven safe. I know where his body is after I get a few things we can go wake him up." She said before facing Yen Sid.

"Master could you track where my armor and keyblade are?"

"Let me see." From his desk he mumbled a few words while waving his hands around on circles on the table. Some smoke appeared before an image of a suite of clue armor lied on the floor and a keyblade resting on a wall.

"It would seem that your possessions are in Radiant Gardens castle."

"Thank you Master. Ready to go guys?" Everyone gave a nod before the wizard spoke out once more.

"Wait Aqua, I wish to have a conferences with you in privet." The beings in the room gave semi confused expressions but agreed to leave. Donald mentioning that they would wait in the ship for her. With the two alone Yen Sid face became more stern then usual.

"May I see your wayfinder?" Aqua gulped. She knew this wasn't going to end well. He must have noticed something when Kyuubi stated to yell. She hesitated in giving the crimson charm to the older master but did so. Looking down at I with a glare, he could feel the evil energy coursing inside it.

"Exactly how long are you going to hide the fact that you are keeping not only a demon but the devil himself with you." The cat was out of the bag or fox in this case.

"**So you know of me? I didn't know I was this famous.****"** Kyuubi's voice ripped through both of there minds with a maniacal laugh. The old wizard put the charm and spoke to it. With no one else in the room it was alright to talk out loud to the sealed beast.

"I've been around long enough to know of your savagery and have first hand seen the damage you can cause. Your aura is unmistakable." The fox let out a chuckle.

"**Good to know that people still fear me like they should.****"**

"Aqua, how did you encounter this mongrel?"

"It was during my stay in the realm of darkness. He had lost his body after the destruction of the last world he was on and was nothing more then a heart and soul slowly fading away. He followed me around wanting posses my own body in means to escape from fading into nothingness but as you can see that wasn't the case."

"Did you make a deal with him instead?"

"Yes, I made him agree to if I helped him fined a new body or host he would help me save my friends." His eyes bore into her making her fidget in her spot a little. She wondered if what she did was some sort of taboo.

"Normally I would try and exorcise the demon right here and now but given the grim circumstances at the moment Kyuubi here isn't our biggest threat and might be useful in the fights to come." Aqua let out a breath. She though that he would try and smash the charm and kill the demon.

"I suggest that you sign a blood contract with the fox. Demons can easily break a verbal ones but a blood pact is something entirely different to them. Now before you leave, take this." From under his desk Yen Sid pulled out an old book and laid it next to the charm.

It was covered in a layer of dust and had many dents and scratches on it. The cover was bonded in old lighter that looked like it fall apart in a second if not handled properly. The words on the cover were un-legible to Aqua for they were in a different language.

"This is an ancient text that can be dated back from before the keyblade war. Its special in its own right because it was made for the study of demonology. If there are any questions you need answered about them ask the book and it will open a page that will answer it."

"Thank you Master." She picked up a pocketed the red wayfinder before gently picking up the book. She turned to leave and was just at the door before the wizards voice came out again.

"Remember Aqua, just because his heart will be returned to him doesn't mean Ventus will awaken from his sleep after all the darkness in him was destroyed. With out his other half he may never be the same." Her grip on the door handle tightened as her head dropped.

"He will wake up, he has to wake up."

"**Wait you forgot to ask him to make me a body!****"** Kyuubi's plea feel on deft ears as the door closed behind the keyblade master.

* * *

><p><strong>KZD: And the plot thickens (insert evil laugh here).<strong>

**Kyuubi: How could you let that bastard live!**

**KZD: Think of it like this you can get your revenge on him now.**

**Kyuubi: (Smiles evilly) I like revenge.**

**KZD: Sure you do you're a creature of pure malice remember. As always R&R.**


	6. Sanity

**KZD: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything Naruto related. Yeah late update. Personal problems and what not.**

**Speech: "**Normal"

"Normal/Human thinking."

"**Kyuubi talking."**

"**Kyuubi thinking.****"**

* * *

><p>"<strong><span>Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill<span>.****"**

"Kyuubi, could you please be quiet for five minutes? Your giving me a migraine." Ever since they left Master Yen Sid and took off in the gummi ship the fox wouldn't stop repeating the same word over and over. Aqua knew it had to with something about that Madara person.

Currently it was just her and the two boys flying over to Radiant Garden. The three, more humanoid like animals, decided to split up from them as they would try to uncover some more information about demons and find the possible hiding places of the bijuu. Without Donald around Riku had taken it upon himself to fly the ship to its destination.

"So do you want to talk about it or am I going to have to buy a pair of ear plugs?"

"**Madara shouldn't be alive! No one from the elemental nations should be.****"** He roared.

"I you were able to escape then maybe others could of as well. Remember what Yen Sid said, that there's a chance that the other bijuu escaped."

"**Please I got lucky. If we never crossed paths I would already be dead. Besides I couldn't careless about the others, it's not like any of us our friends just because were strongest demons in existence. I had to fight them all for my title as King of the Bijuu.****"**

"Hey Aqua, why is your keyblade in Radiant Garden?" Sora piped out. He had been arguing with Riku about letting him drive the ship and had apparently given up and taken a seat beside the older women. His presence was a bit of relief now she had someone else to talk to ignore the fox's growling.

"I left my keyblade and armor there a long time ago. The reason I was in the realm of darkness was because I was trying to save a friend. Only one of us could be save so I sacrificed myself and used my keyblade to help him and burdened what would have been his fate."

"You really had it ruff. I can only imagine how you survived in the dark realm for so long." Aqua gave him a small smile and laugh.

"Well I did have some help." She extended her hand and the Masters Keeper appeared in a flash of light.

"I thought you said you didn't have your keyblade."

"Well no. This is my masters and without my own I can't unlock my full potential."

"**Is that why you nearly died twice and I had to save your ass twice?****"**

"Twice? I don't remember your helping me two times, you barely helped my out at all except with that one heartless." She only earned a snort from the demonic entity.

"**Then tell me exactly who do you think was the one who kept healing you so that you didn't loose to much blood or the one who kept scaring the little pests off in the first place.****"** Before Aqua could retort Riku called out from the drivers seat.

"We'll be landing in five minutes guys. Do you have any idea where your keyblade is."

"It's somewhere inside of the castle."

"Anything clearer then that. You do realize the place is huge right." She had to give a small laugh at the silver haired teens frustration.

"I haven't been in the castle myself so it might take a while to find it but it's there."

"Good to know."

"Come on Riku lighten up. It shouldn't take to long if we can get the Restoration Committee to help out."

"Restoration Committee? I don't remember there being a Restoration Committee when I visited Radiant Garden." Both of the boys flinched slightly at her comment.

"Err... Aqua, when was the last time you visited Radiant Garden exactly?" The blue hared women looked at him curiously wondering what he was nervous about.

"Depends. How old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"Lets see then if we first met when you were about four then it would be about twelve years or so." She said with a small smile before it quickly disappeared from a fast realization.

"When did I turn twenty-nine!" The fox laughed like a mad man when she found out her true age.

"**Ha! Your old.****"**

"Please leave me alone. I just don't understand why I still look seventeen."

"**How many times do I have to say it. Time flows differently in the dark realm. Your body may be currently seventeen human years but technically speaking you're twenty-nine.****"**

"So then what exactly happened during my absence would Radiant Garden need a restoration committee?" She wanted to quickly erase the thought of her true age out her mind and decided to go back to integrating the boys.

"I think it might be better if you found out instead. We're here anyways." Riku said as he prepared to land the ship in the city of light.

* * *

><p>"What the heck happened here! Why is the whole pace in ruins?" Aqua couldn't believe it. The once beautiful city of light was in complete reconstruction. There were cranes everywhere to carry large material to develop new buildings. And the worlds castle looked like a complete wreak compared to the glorious structure from when she first visited<p>

"Actually it isn't as bad as it use to be a few years ago." Sora said as they walked towards the main shopping area.

"That doesn't answer my question Sora."

"Heartless. Lots and lots of heartless." Riku simply explained. This only made the female keybearer feel worse.

As they passed the small shops Aqua continued to look around at the semi-broken buildings and the people either running there stores or doing a fixing project. They all seemed happy enough but deep down she still felt guilty about, in her absence, the heartless had ransacked the place.

"**Do not feel shame for something you could not stop. Without destruction there can not be peace. The same with light and darkness. If the people seem content then there is truly nothing to blame.****"** She was surprised by the fox's words echoing in her head, but a small smile came upon her lips with some relief from the demons words.

"Thank you Kyuubi. A little strange coming from you from all people but nice."

"**Don't get use to it.****" **The demon sneered. **"****I sensed you were in distress and I simply quelled it. You shouldn't be distracted by such pitiful feelings. Just remind me later to take a bar of soap to my tongue later. The taste of nice is disgusting to me.****"**

The fox broke the mental connection, and Aqua gave a small laugh. Sure he will admit at anytime that he was evil entity but he did have good intentions whether they were selfish or not.

While following Sora, the small group passed a street corner to a small district that seemed vaguely familiar to Aqua. While walking a small shadow streaked across the ground, and she caught it by the corner of her eye. Ready to take it out she was surprised to see it be destroyed by a small laser beam that shot out from the ground.

"What in the worlds?"

"Oh that? It's the towns defense mechanism. It helps keep the heartless population under control." Sora said with his cheerful smile before walking off towards another corner. "Come on this way, Everyone should be over at Merlin's house."

Aqua waited a few minutes watching the small laser move across the stone ground when a thought cross her mind.

"Well there goes our jobs as keybearers."

"**Don't we all get replaced by something better eventually.****" **Aqua was about to question the fox but was called to hurry up by one of the boys and decided to let it go.

"Sora! So you finally decided to visit." When the trio opened the door a black blur rushed past and had gripped the spiky haired brunet in a bone crushing hug.

"It's good to see you to Yuffie but…I…Can't breath…"

"Woops, sorry about that." The black haired ninja immediately let go of the boy who let out a gasp of relief.

"So what are you doing here and who are your friends?"

"This is Riku and Aqua, we actual here ask for some help."

"Wait a minute." A ruff voice called out. A man with blond hair walked up close to Riku with a suspicious gaze.

"Hey back off old man."

"Wait I remember you, you're the one who went nuts with darkness a few years back."

"I wasn't exactly myself."

"Don't worry Cid, Riku's on our side."

"Sure the boy is. So what do you want anyway?" Sora gave a small nod towards Aqua and she explained.

"A long time ago I left my keyblade and armor here, and I have reason to believe that is somewhere inside the castle."

"Wait your a keyblade master? Cool!" Yuffie exclaimed.

"**Good Kami, what his that horrible noise? It puts Naruto's screams to shame.****"** Kyuubi said with irritation as he awoken from his short nap.

"Anyways, we were wondering if you and the others can help us search the castle for Aqua's missing keyblade."

"Sure thing. Everyone else is over at the castle showing Ansem all the changes that have been made and are helping him settle down. We should be able to find you keyblade no problem. Lets get going."

"You guys go on ahead, I gotta stay here and fix out a few bugs in the defense system."

"Alright later Cid."

"So why did you leave your keyblade here in the first place?"

"It's a long story." The group of four were already past the bailey and were just about near the entrance to the castle. Yuffie decided to walk in the back with Aqua and talk with her. The blue haired women had to admit it was nice to talk to another girl since she was surrounded by males most of her life.

But the petite ninja was well, a bit on the hyper side. Kyuubi had been muttering silently curses about how he shouldn't have to deal with ninja's any longer and how all shinobies should burn.

"That's alright you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." Yuffie could tell her question was on sensitive side by looking at how Aqua eyes suddenly went to the ground.

The group came up to the gate and were about to enter when the guard stop them while holding his axe sword out.

"Stop there! State your business." He had a large built and wore a uniform. His hair was pulled back and his piecing blue eyes showed no fear. Riku recognized him and went on the defensive ready to attack the giant man if he decided to pick a fight.

"Calm down Aeleus. We're just here to see Leon and others is all. Now let us threw." Yuffie said. Aeleus narrowed his eyes at the group before he turned his head to stare down at the two smaller boys.

"You two are Sora and Riku right?"

"And your Lexaeus." Riku responded his body tense.

"I use to be. But I have gained my heart back and no intention on fighting either with you. Please proceed." He removed his ax from the path and they entered the gates.

"Riku, who was he?"

"You're not the only one who defeated organization members. He was Lexaeus, he gave me some trouble along with his partner Zexion but I was able to put them both down. This was during your sleep."

"Looks like Yen Sid wasn't kidding when he said that some of the organization members regaining back their hearts."

"Lets just hope they're more like Lexaeus and mean no harm."

"Right."

While the two keybearers had their talk Aqua looked around the many corridors of the interior of the castle looking for any sign of her keyblade or armor. But she only saw blown up parts of walls with rusty leaking pipes. Even though she never been inside the castle before but she was pretty sure this wasn't what it was suppose to look like.

A loud rumbling brought everyone out what ever daydreaming they had or conversation.

"What was that?"

"It sound like its coming from the study. Lets Go!"

As they went to the study the noise got louder, and the sound of metal clashing was heard. When they got inside the study it still looked like a mess since the last time Sora had visited it, but the aggressive sounds weren't coming from there. A loud groan of pain echoed out as another explosion ranged.

"That was Leon!" Yuffie exclaimed as she took off towards the Heartless Manufactory with everyone in tow.

"Wow never noticed that before…" The group stared down a deep hole that was in the ground of the heartless factory with a long spiral stair case that led into its dark abyss. And the culprit of the sounds.

"What's ever down there we better be ready for it." Riku said before summoning Way to Dawn to his side. Sora and Aqua did the same as they summoned there keyblades as well, and Yuffie, pulling out a couple of shuriken.

They slowly made there way down the staircase and the banging sounds got louder. As they got closer to the bottom Aqua felt her heart tug as she felt a familiar presence as they got closer. She let her defense drop as she became more curious the on edge.

"Are they down here?"

"**Well hurry up and find out already. I'm growing impatient.****"**

When they got to the hall entrance, they were surprised at what they saw. Leon was on the ground clutching his shoulder painfully as blood leaked out from under the sleeve of his leather jacket while his gun blade laid beside him. Aerith was knelt next to trying her best to help with Leon's wound but was struggling slightly because the damage done to him wasn't ordinary.

Tifa was over by the opposite end holding a door back as sounds were heard from the other side. Ansem was near her along with a salt haired man that wore white uniform similar to the one that Ansem was now wearing and they spoke.

"I swear Master Ansem, I know nothing of the sort."

"That's quite alright Ienzo. I have a feeling Xehanort wanted to keep this place secret for a reason."

"No shit." Leon choked out as he shuddered when another wave of pain shot threw his shoulder.

"Leon, try to conserver your strength.' Aerith said gently.

"Hey Squall what the hell happened to you." The warrior have a glare to the black haired ninja who gave a large grin.

"It's Leon and you now it. I really don't now what to say about what happened though. Ienzo over there found a program in the computer and hacked open with Tron's help. Next thing we now it this new area opened up. When we got to the room over there this…I guess you could call it armor, it just suddenly came to life attacked us."

Aqua's eyes widen at the mans words. Her armor was defiantly here. She was just shocked that its now suddenly alive and attacking people.

"Aqua." Sora looked over to her with knowing look and she gave a nod in response. She walked over to Leon with the Masters Keeper and cast curaga on him before walking over to the door where Tifa was.

"You can let go of the door now we'll handle it from here." Sora said to the long haired brunette.

"Are you sure about that Sora?" She looked to her side and noticed Aqua next to her. "Who are you?

"The owner of the possessed armor. You can stop holding the door shut now."

"Go right on ahead then." The women steeped aside to let the others inside.

* * *

><p>Aqua was quiet surprised by the interior of the room. It looked identical to the one she left Ven in back on her own destroyed world. This worried her slightly. What if someone knew the secret of castle oblivion and Ven's body wasn't there anymore? She had to get her armor and investigate right away. The sound of metal crackling ranged out. Speak of the devil.<p>

The blue, feminine armor clanked over to the three keybearers with keyblade drawn.

"So that's your armor. Think Riku and I can get something like that."

"You both will, as long as I can get mine under control."

A hollow sound ranged out from the lingering sentiment. It raised Stormfall and pointed it at its true master.

"_Master….abandon…_"

"I never abandoned you. I just need to lend your strength someone else."

"_Hopeless effort…You did not listen…Everything in vain._" Aqua frowned at the hunk of metal in front of her. It was obvious it no longer trusted her hearts judgment. Deep down she knew she shouldn't of saved Terra knowing he wasn't himself, but she wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"My efforts to save my friends have not been in vain. Now," She extended her free hand to the armor that refuse to budge, "join back with me and let us be whole again."

The armor refused to move as it stood staring at its master's jester. The hollow sound came out from it once more and it raised its keyblade over its owners heart and a small light appeared from the tip of the blade.

"_Prove that you may wield me once more._" The keyblade turned and the light from the blade flooded the room, and the cries for the blue keyblade master went unheard.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Oi, wake up before I bite you!<strong>"

"Just five more minutes."

"**Alright hope you had your tetanus shots already.**"

Aqua's eyes snapped open as she quickly sat up word and grab a certain kitsune by his rabbit like ears before he could clam his jaws around her expose leg.

"**Well that got you up pretty quick.**" Kyuubi said with that devilish smirk of his.

"Kyuubi what are you…wait a minute." The keyblade master was starting to gain her bearings as she looked at her surroundings. At first she though she was back in the Realm of Darkness and everything had just been a cruel dream. But she didn't get that constant fore boarding at death at every corner. Quiet the opposite actually.

Standing up she unconsciously hug smallish fox close to her like if he was a stuffed animal. The little demon struggled in Aqua's hold but soon gave up when she stated scratch the back of his ear. He mentally kicked himself when he stated to purr.

Just by looking down, the keyblade master knew exactly where the two of them were. The two were on a stain glass mural. Aqua herself was painted asleep near the outer ring with her normal keyblade at her side. To the side were four circles with three of them filled with other portrait.

The three that had portraits were of three males. There was one of an older man with a scar on his left cheek. The other two were of two younger ones. One blond the other brunet. The last was just empty space near the blonds picture.

"We're in my heart." She looked down at the animal that was in her arms and held him up so he was eye level with her. "Why are you in here?" All she got in response was a grumpy growl from the demon.

A whirlwind of noise swept threw the area and from behind the suit of armor appeared.

"_Judgment…Prove that you may wield and be master once more._" Aqua loosened her hold on the small fox demon who took the opportunity to hitch a ride on her left shoulder. She slowly turned to the armor before shaking her head.

"Fine then, if this is the only way to get you back." She summoned Masters keeper to her side in her normal fighting stance and the metal suit copied her movements with Stormfall. From his perch Kyuubi's sharp eyes noticed that the movements were made in the exact same time of each other.

"**Watch it its going to be one of those mirror fights.**"

"Let me guess, anyway I move or attack it will be copied."

"**Precisely. The only way your going to win is if you can overpower it.**" Aqua smiled slightly.

"See you can be nice when you want to."

"**Stupid fool, it is in my best interest that you live.**" The blunette was about to scold the fox but had to jump back to avoid getting slashed by her own keyblade when the armor had teleported in front of her.

"**Oh, did I forget to mention that if you wait to long the enemy will attack without you having to make a move.**" She let out an aggravated sigh. The demon was becoming a bigger hassle then what he was worth.

Aqua got back into her fighting stance and so did the Lingering Sentiment. She took a step to her right and the armor made one to its left. The fox was right. Any movement she made would be copied. She was going to have to be faster and stronger to basically beat herself.

She charged forward and clashed blades with her enemy. Both struggled with each other with there strength being equal. The armor broke the stalemate and slashed downward but only made contact with the ground as Aqua jumped back. At the tip of her keyblade, fire stated to materialize and dance around.

The keyblade master shot a quick round of triple figra but so did the armor. All of the fire balls met with each other head on into a enormous eruption of flying embers. The women set of a reflect spell to ward of the sparks from her and the fox, who could of care less about receiving any kind of fire damage.

From the flames the armor appeared with fire with the flames coating it and smashed Stormfall into the barrier. Before it could break, Aqua counted the armor by shattering her make shift shield and pushing it back on the armor and forcing it back intern.

"So much for speed and strength." Aqua said with a huff. Kyuubi chuckled deeply next to her ear, and Aqua shivered from the sound.

"**You humans really are pitiful. None of you can do anything without the help of others**."

"Well I don't see you doing anything!" She snapped at the fox who only continued his dark laughing.

"**That's because all you have to do is simply ask. Just say the words lend me your power and I'll help you.**" The demon kings grin grew as he spoke.

It was a trick. A very tempting trick that much she knew for sure. There was no way that she was going to ask help from the conniving demon riding on her shoulder. She continued to fight on never answering the fox.

Both Aqua and her enraged armor both shot many magic spells at each other and dashed around the small arena. It wasn't long until the keyblade master entered her tier two command style Ghost Drive. The only problem was that so did the armor.

Both teleported and took quick strikes at each other with mirage images of them left behind from the speed of the attacks. One false move with the powerful command active could cause serious damage for either opponent

Aqua's eyes darted back and forth as she watched the armor move making sure not to mistake it for one of the mirages being created. But unlike the armor she was stating to grow weary and her command style was starting to fade.

"**To your right.**" The blunette was able to get the Masters Keeper up in time to block a swing.

"Do you see everything?" She said with a minor growl in her voice.

"**You shouldn't be paying attention to me.**"

"What th-" Kyuubi jumped off Aqua's shoulder as she was whacked from the back of the head with Rainstorm and set forward towards the ground near the center of the arena.

The Lingering Sentiment disappeared and reappeared as it stabbed the ground near Aqua with light spears into a circle. When the circle enclosed the spears exploded brightened the Station of Awakening.

The light dimmed and Aqua was on one knee using the keyblade as a support to lean on. She coughed and blood splattered on to the ground and trickled down her lips. And right next to the small puddle of blood was the Kyuubi.

"**As a matter of fact I can see everything. And I see you dieing.**" He only received a pained moan in response. The demon chuckled at her weakened state.

"**My offer still stands Vixen, just say the words. Don't worry there is no possession required.**" That psychotic grin never left his face.

From behind the armor walked towards them the metal clanking with each step.

"_Why did the light hurt you? Have you weaken? Has the darkness taken over your heart?"_

Aqua struggled to stand as the on thing that use to protect her was about to kill her approached.

"No. I haven't sunk so low to let the darkness in. I refuse to give up. I will reclaim you and I will save my friends as they are the ones that five me my power." She struggled with each word. She didn't even have the strength to cast a cure spell on herself. She looked down at the fox who wasn't even paying any attention to her anymore but the red liquid on the ground that he was hungrily looking at.

"_A meaningless effort. Rest forever now my master." _It walked right past the fox who showed seemingly little interest. The Lingering Sentiment raised Stormfall above its master head.

"Kyuubi." The kitsunes ears perked as he heard his title come from the blue haired woman's lips.

"Lend me your power."

A metallic sound rang out. The blow that would of ended her never came as she was able to guard herself with the Masters Keeper. That was glowing a dangerous red.

The aura curled its way down the keyblades hilt and crawled onto to Aqua's hand and then to the rest of her body.

"The burning again." She didn't know why but this time it felt like little needles were jabbing at her skin then the soothing feeling she felt the last time Kyuubi had used his power on her. But even so, she could feel it also healing her at the same. It was strange.

Her heart was racing as the demons power fueled her. Minor changes started to happen, but she never noticed her nails turning into claws or her once crystalline blue eyes turned to a similar shade of crimson of the foxes.

It didn't take much. Just a small push and the armor was sent back skidding on the floor. It recovered quickly and tired to find its master to no avail. Only the smiling demon with his glowing red eyes and wicked smile who sat in the empty circle.

The Lingering Sentiment couldn't keep up with its master. Aqua was moving at a speed that could rival even Ventus. She slashed in hacked at her armor and would partially disappeared before it could react. She even used commands that she wouldn't normally use and this time the armor couldn't mirror her.

Dashing quickly, Aqua used sonic blade to stun the armor getting multiple hits in. The keyblade combusted into flames and she tossed it at the living piece of metal three times, calling the blade back with each throw.

The armor was completely ignited in the flames but still moved forward. Its status had little effect but it was moving slower from he damaged it had received. From the other side Aqua glared at the armor and a grin similar to Kyuubi's appeared on her blackened lips.

The armor got rid of the status effect with an esune spell and went back to following Aqua's movements. They pointed each others keyblade at each other and Kyuubi calmly walked back over to Aqua and jumped right back on to her shoulder.

"**Do it! Finish the damned thing off.**" He growled into her ear. She tried to resist the fox's words, but the power. It wanted to see the armor in pieces of scarp metal. Influencing her own normally calm and compassionate mindset to one that wanted to see others suffer and bloodshed.

A different kind of flame appeared on the Masters Keeper. It had a darker shade of crimson and moved with a will of its own. The other had summoned its own fire to its keyblade but unlike Aqua's it was normal.

"**Destroy it!**"

"Kitsune Firaga!" A grand fireball erupted from the keyblade. It easily consumed the others normal firaga spell and showed no sign of stopping. There was no place for the armor to run as the ball of fire quickly multiplied in size and soon devoured the entire stage.

The station of awaking was covered in scorch marks and smoke simmered of the glass floor creating a thick fog. A loud laugh rumbled out from the mist and it was lifted.

"**Now that's what I call destruction! Chaos at its finest. Not bad at all.**" Kyuubi bellowed as he jumped down from his perch.

Aqua breathed heavily. The keyblade disappeared as she clutched her chest to stop the rapid beating heart. As it went back to its normal pace her features went back to normal and with one more deep breath her eyes turned back to their original blue shade.

"What was that? What did you do?" She looked down at the demon who had a crooked grin on his muzzle.

"**Isn't it obvious? You asked for power and I simply loaned it to you.**"

"No there was something else. I had no control of any of my senses. What is your power exactly." The fox hummed in though. He's never actually had to explain how his power works before.

"**In any case it's like a double edge sword.**" He began, "**It heals and protects the user from harm, but it feeds off the madness and hatred of a person until it completely consumes them until they are lost in there own insanity. Not to mention the healing is dangerous itself because it is constant and can and will damage the bodies cells causing a shorter life span.**"

Aqua found this information disturbing. The fox continued to smile.

"**What's wrong, do you want more of it? My chakra is fairly addicting after all.**"

Her body stiffened at the offer. It was addicting. Even if it was a small amount the rush from it was more then enough to want more. She had all of the power she could possibly want in the worlds. She could even save her friends from there fate with it.

Aqua shook her head. What was she thinking? What ever Kyuubi's power was it was even worse the darkness, and the risk defiantly outweighed the befits. She would save them with her own strength and not throw her life away to a demon.

"Never. Again." She wanted to make that very clear to the fox who twitched his nose at her.

Foots were heard as the armor appeared from the cleared fog. There were many dents and burnt marks around its paint. Once it got back to its master it knelt down and offered Stormfall back to the blue haired women.

"_You have earned back my trust. You are Master once more._"

Aqua wanted to abject to the armor for giving the blade back. She wasn't herself when she won the fight.

"_Do not hesitate my Master. You proved that you are willing to give up anything for what matters most to you. Your friends. Even at the loss of your humanity."_

She was tentative still when she grabbed the blade. Aqua smiled as she raise it above her head. Her keyblade was back where it belonged. She could feel her old strength return to her. The armor stated to glow brightly before it disappeared. The back of Aqua's arms stated to glow and in a small burst of light her old shoulder guards appeared. The keyblade master was complete.

"**What are you going to do now?**"

"First things first, I have to wake Ventus up."

"**Which is…"** Aqua sighed at the fox and pointed to one of the portraits.

"The blond one."

"**Then you better get a move on. The faster you find your friends the faster I can get a body and be rid of this nightmare.**"

Aqua knelt down to the kitsune who had his back turned to her. She reached out and pat the top of his head tussling his fur.

"Thank you Kyuubi."

"**Get the hell out of here already.**" When he turned around she was gone and he let out a sigh of his own. "**Humans.**" He spat.

He padded over to where the empty circle and curled into a ball. Ever since he sealed himself in that women wayfinder this is where he resided. He assumed it was because it was strongly connected to her heart. He had to admit it was better then being locked in a cage located in a sewer or worse when he was bound and chained to his own chakra.

He shivered. He still had occasional dreams of Kushina's chakra chains impaling into his skin and manipulating his movements. That one women had completely ruined torture for him by traumatizing him with it.

He let out a huff and some smoke appeared. Those thoughts were far away now. The Elemental nations were destroyed and his fate now laid with a single keybearer.

"**Her will is strong. She'll be harder to break then expected.**" He soon drifted into a deep slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>KZD: Long chapter is long. I'll try to update sooner. As always R&amp;R<strong>


	7. From blue to red

**KZD: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything Naruto related.**

**Speech: "**Normal"

"Normal/Human thinking."

"**Kyuubi talking."**

"**Kyuubi thinking.****"**

* * *

><p>"Aqua! Hey are you alright?" Sora was by the female keybearers side shaking her awake. She stirred quickly slowly standing while shaking her head to throw the sleep off.<p>

"What happened?" She mumbled.

"You tell us." Riku cut in, " There was just a bright light and next thing we knew you were on the ground."

The women looked around her surroundings and noticed that her Lingering Sentiment was no where to be seen. She noticed that her arms felt a little heavier then usual and looked too see that her armor guards were back in their proper place. She held out her hand and her old keyblade, Stormfall, appeared.

Aqua gave a soft smile at the sight of the once missing weapon. She could already feel her lost power returning to her and felt stronger once more.

"Welcome back." Her thoughts to the blade.

"So that's your keyblade." Aqua nodded her head to the spiky haired boy.

"The reason why it was going on a rampage with my armor was because it believed that my heart and beliefs had falter. I was able to prove it wrong though and won it back."

Sora smiled at her and laughed while putting his arms behind his head.

"Goes to show not to mess with keyblade masters." She laughed along with him.

"I'm still a little rusty so I wouldn't say that yet."

"Well its still great that you were able to get your keyblade back. But what exactly is with the armor?" Riku asked and received a smile from Aqua.

"Don't worry you'll see soon enough along with both of you getting you own. But first we just need to find a wide open area."

"We can go to the Great Maw. Plenty of space there."

"Lead the way." They made there way out of the Room of Sleep. Aqua lingered for a moment still suspicious about the rooms architecture but brushed it off and went to catch up to the boys.

"Hey where are you guys going?" When they exited the room Yuffie was the first to greet them.

"Were going train for a little while then we'll be leaving. All of you can come watch if you want." Sora said. Leon mumbled something about seeing Merlin first to get his wound closer examined and that he would try to follow them later.

Most of the group stated to walk on ahead but the salt haired apprentice that was with Ansem stayed back. He had been staring at Aqua hard, studying her movements. She felt like someone was watching her and caught the boy staring.

"Can I help you?"

"Your scent…The smell of blood is all around you." She was taken aback by the younger teens comment.

"Is he bothering you Aqua?" Riku showed up from behind the blue haired women and glared at the apprentice. "Back off Zexion."

"That's Ienzo to you. And I would show more caution to her then me." He stalked away slowly to catch up with the others leaving the two keybearers alone.

"Don't listen to anything he says. He use to be an Organization member. Even if he isn't planning anything I still don't trust him. We better catch up to the others, don't want Sora getting the others lost."

As they left side by side Riku couldn't help but notice that their was a faint smell of copper lingering around the older keybearer. He silently cursed his dark powers and tried to get the evil feeling out of his body but to little success.

* * *

><p>"Alright, from here on we will not be using one of those gummy ships again."<p>

The three keybearers made it to the Great Maw with minimal problems. Some soldiers along with morning star heatless got in their way, but both were quickly dealt with. The blue haired maiden noticed that they were considerably watered down from the heartless back in the dark realm. She wasn't complaining though.

From up above, the Restoration Committee was watching the three wielders. They were thankful that Aqua was able to get her armor under control before it wreaked the town.

"No more gummy ship?" Sora asked in mild confusion.

"It's not like either Sora and I can summon Corridors of Darkness to travel in between worlds."

"Just watch you two." Aqua said with a slight smirk. "Lesson number one from the old days." She summoned Stormfall in her grasp in a bright light and it glowed oddly. The women tossed the weapon up into the air and the two expression of the boys couldn't have been more puzzled as they squinted there eyes trying to track where the keyblade went into the sky.

A light flashed in the sky and something stated to come hurdling down towards them.

"What in the worlds is…Oh boy, Sora Get Down!" Riku jumped to the side, and Sora followed suit just barley dodging a flying metal mass that went soaring pass them before circling and hovered over to Aqua's side. The female of the group couldn't help but laugh at the scene.

"This here is a keyblade glider. We will using it for now on to travel in-between worlds."

"Maybe a little warning next time." Riku said with a small cough from the picked up dirt.

"Guess my keyblade still has a mind of its own.

"Wait that's your keyblade." Sora went around the bow shaped vehicle to inspect it.

"That's right. Keyblades can actually change their shape and form depending on their owners needs and the amount of forms that they have is dependent on the owners own imagination. As for right now you are going to learn how to change your keyblade into one of these as it is the most useful. Any other form you're going to learn for yourselves." Aqua explained as briefly as she could and the two boys nodded.

"Now you two, take out your keyblade and imagine in your head some sort or vehicle or any kind of transportation. The toss it into the air so that it can transform. But before tossing it make sure there's plenty of distance between the two of you. We don't need any accidental injuries from misguided keyblades."

A small smirk crept on her lips as she vaguely remember Ventus messing up his toss and hitting Terra square in the back of the head when she and the two boys were learning from their master, whose keyblade had actually resembled a horse in vehicle form.

Sora and Riku gave a good fifty feet distance between them while Aqua got on her glider and got a safe distance away so she wouldn't be possibly misfired at.

"Alright, just get a clear image in your heads and throw your keyblade into the air!" She yelled within ear shot of the two.

The two male keybearers closed their eyes getting an image of some sort of vehicle into there heads. When they open their eyes, the Kingdom Key and Way to Dawn gave an odd glow before being tossed into the air and burst into light as they transformed.

"**What is that fucking racket Vixen? I'm trying to sleep!****" **She never answered the sleep deprived demon.

Aqua long had to land before she fell off on her own glider from laughter. But now she was starting to have second thoughts about teaching anything to the two youngers.

"Quick, get out of the way!" Aqua side stepped out of the way before Sora could run her over with his keyblade glider.

Sora's raider was similar to Ven's as far as Aqua could tell. Flat like a skateboard, the only difference was the coloring with it being gold and silver. And like Ven, the spiky haired teen had a hard time controlling his raider for the first time mainly with keeping his balance and speed.

Riku on the other hand was having an easier time then his friend. His looked like sail boat with the black and red teeth of his keyblade acting as the sail and the wings acting like the platform for him to stand on.

No, Riku's main problem wasn't keeping his balance since he would grab on to the sail to keep his footing, it was the steering he was having main complications with.

Aqua stood and watched the two boys struggled with their new gliders and wondered if it actually took her and her friends as long to figure out how to use their glider. She scrambled through her memories to remember any tricks that her master had taught her. She snapped her fingers at a thought.

"What these two need is an obstacle coarse." In both her hands two large balls of fire formed in her hands. With her old power restored, Aqua has a better manipulation for spells and was finding that her fire magic has greatly increased in its effectiveness.

The flames swirled around her hands into rings and fired one by one in multiple succession into the air where they expanded.

"Alright you two listen up! I want both of you to fly through each and everyone the rings I set up. It will help you both concentrate better."

"Are you nuts! What if we get burned?" Sora yelled while struggling to get back on his keyblade glider, agitated from the crashing failures.

"Well then, your just going to have to be extra careful now." There was a slight smirk on her lips when she said this and even surprised her.

"That's weird. Why would I ever want to see them hurt?" In the back of her mind she can hear the fox chuckle darkly. She mentally frowned at the demon. Aqua just knew that the Kyuubi is somehow responsible for her small emotional and nature changes.

While trying to get a hold of the Kitsune who refused to respond, the two boys had finished the obstacle coarse and were flying better then they had stated. The circled above her.

"Hey we finally got it." Sora said with cheer as he decided to do a few tricks on his glider. Riku shook his head and let out a light laugh at his friend.

"Your such a show off."

"If you two are done fooling around there is still one more thing I have to show the both of you before we leave."

With the boys on the ground now Aqua was able to continue on with the short lesson.

"There's only one more thing missing before we can get Ven. Even with the with a glider you wouldn't be able to maneuver within open space without protection. That's were armor comes in." with a hand gesture she beckoned both if them to come closer to her.

"This part his simple just try not to move must. This may sting a little." She brought her hands to the boys chest just hovering where their hearts would be. Her hands soon wrapped in a yellow light and before the Sora and Riku could object, she stabbed her hands into their chest.

There was a look of surprise on their faces but no pain. It only lasted for a few seconds before Aqua removed her hands from their hearts and a glowing orb hovered over both.

"Take them." Tentative at first, Sora was the first one to grab the orb. The moment he touched it the light curled and traveled up and settled on his shoulder. When it faded a metal red and gold shoulder guard remained.

Riku soon followed when he saw the armor pieces on his friend. When he grabbed his orb it constricted around his arm. When its light dissipated a menacing black and purple claw armor the went up to his forearm. The silveret was amused by his new armored clawed hand as he continuously to flex his fingers getting use to the new weight.

"If you haven't guessed that's your new armor. It will protect you from any treat light or darkness and will allow you to pass in the Lanes in Between when traveling from world to world. It's almost like wearing your heart on the outside."

Sora smiled brightly as he adjusted his shoulder piece to fit more comfortably. He wasn't to concerned about the new weight since it sat on his left shoulder and not his right.

"So does it become a full body suit like yours ore are they're more parts that have to be found?"

"Thankfully no. Just push the button in the center and it will transform into a full body suite. Lets get going, the faster we can wake up Ven the better." She pushed the switch on her armor and it transformed in a light into the full set.

The boys did the same and pressed the switch on their armor pieces and were also engulfed with light. When it faded both were covered in head to toe in their own specialized gear.

Sora's had a regal appearance. The main plating was made of gold with crimson lining, and a crown symbol embedded into his chest area. Riku on the other hand…

"Ah, Riku?"

"Don't say it."

"But you look like one of those demons Yen Sid warned us about."

"I Do Not look like one of those fur balls! Besides I feel more like a heartless…again." Riku's armor looked to be on the demonic side. It was black with violet spikes sticking out from the shoulder and the helm resembled some sort of dragons mouth.

"You look fine. Besides Its kind of heard to tell the difference between a heartless and a demon." Aqua said to calm Riku down.

"**Oh, so I'm one of those petty heartless now am I?"**

"Hey I never used the word petty nor was I specifically comparing you to one."

"**But you were implying it Vixen. I'm getting tired of these insults!"** Kyuubi snarled while snapping is jaw violently. Aqua took in a deep breath. She didn't want to start an argument with the demon.

"I never meant to mistake you for a heartless, but I never knew what I demon truly was until I met you. Besides I would bet all of my munny that there is some demon species out there that looks exactly like a heartless, and the only way to tell the difference is that one of them talks." She received a hiss in response from the demon king and internally grinned at the small victory.

"Alright you two ready to set out." She received a nod from both and they quickly mounted their keyblade gliders.

From the flying vehicle, Aqua shot out a portal to the outside world. Before they left Sora waved to their spectators yelling that they would be back to visit later.

* * *

><p>A once benevolent place filled with light and hopes for the future, now only darkness and despair remains. And within all the loneliness was a broken white castle. It may have been beautiful once but it now lays abandoned and desolate. Pieces were falling apart and the stability of the place was questionable. All that remains of this place is just a nightmare, and Aqua's reality.<p>

"This place…its familiar." Sora mumbled. He jumped off his glider with like the others and it and his armor disappeared from his body and back on his shoulder. Riku's eyes were wide in surprise at where they were.

"This is Castle Oblivion." He never expected to return to the place where he came to terms with the darkness inside of him and Sora nearly getting his memories erased.

"You've been here before?" Aqua walked ahead of the boys. To come to a place like Castle Oblivion is nearly impossible since it lies in between both the realms of light and darkness.

"It use to be the Organization second base. It was more or less random that Sora and I ended up here."

"Wait, so were here once?" Sora was beyond confused. Sure the place seemed familiar but it only seemed like a dream.

"Jeeze, are your memories still all jumbled up? I'd though Naminé would of put the memories of the castle somewhere in you heart." The younger scratched his head trying to find the answer for himself but continued to draw up blanks and Riku sighed from his friends ignorance.

"The truth about Castle Oblivion is that this place use to be my friends and myslef home. It use to be called the Land of Departure, where keyblade apprentices would come and train to become masters. It didn't use to look like this."

"If that's the case then what happened?" Aqua stopped in her tracks and clenched her fist. The Kyuubi softly growled as he felt her anger start to rise.

"Xehanort happened. He tricked Terra into helping him kill our master and ruin this world. The reason why we are here is because Ven's body is here." She sighed as she said the last part. She had to find away to let go of her hate. She can't change the past.

"His body would be safest here because of a certain trick that was meant to keep this world safe from those who would want to abuse it." They finally made it to the front door. Sora was about to open the door when Aqua stopped him by holding her hand out in front of him.

"Wait a second." The Masters Keeper appeared in her open hand. A beam of light shot from the time of the keyblade at the large doors. An earthquake shook the small world as the castle it self started to change itself from the inside. Different parts of rubble fell off the construction as it changed. Suddenly it went quiet.

"Any one who visits this world are condemned to be forever lost in oblivion. Basically the castle is just one big forever maze. That is the trick of this world. The only one who can navigate through it is the one who sealed it."

"Meaning you." Aqua nodded to Riku who let out a soft hum.

"Then what ever reason the Organization was here for they weren't able to find."

"Lets hope not."

When they entered they were greeted but nothing but crumbling never ending white. There were no stairs leading to any direction as white chain paintings on the floor and wall glowed down the single narrow hallway. At the end of the single room was a large glowing door that rivaled the door to Kingdom Hearts.

"Just beyond door is Ven." She was excited. After so long she was going to be able to wake one of her best friends. Aqua wondered if his physical appearance had ever change since its been technically twelve years since the last seen each other. All she wanted to do was just run over to the chamber of sleep and practically make Sora cough up the blonds heart. She mentally laughed at the thought and kept her composure.

"You seem happy." Sora said noticing the smile plastered on her face.

"Its been so long since I last saw him. Guess I'm just excited."

"No reason why you shouldn't be."

The finally reached the enormous door and the blue haired women now could barley contain herself. She lifted the Masters Keeper that was still in her grasp to undo the final seal that was on the door. The door pulsated a few times before the chain markings that sealed it faded away unlocking the door. With hopes held high, Aqua moved to open the door when the fox in her head growled ominously.

"**Something's not right.****"**

"How so?" She was just about to open the door before everyone became alert when a hallow sound rung through the hall in all directions.

"**From above.****"**

"Get Back!"

From up above something came crashing down before the three intersecting itself between them and the door. It came crashing down hard and the others jumped back slightly shaken.

"Oh God not another one of these things." Riku moaned as he saw what the enemy was.

"Come on, we never fought one before so it can't be that bad." When Aqua looked up at there enemy her face faltered as she felt her throat went dry.

"No he's right to be worried." What stood before them was the Armor of the Master. Eraqus Sentiment.

"So, who does it belong to?"

"The armor belongs to my master, Eraqus." As if on cue the samurai like armor trusted its hand forward beckoning over the keyblade that was in Aqua's grasp. It obeyed instantly disappearing from the women's hold an reappeared in the armors gloved hand.

"This is bad. Why is it here?"

"Maybe it's part of the trick you mentioned. Maybe a final defense to protect the castle."

"Your probably right Sora." Her eyes hardened on the living piece of metal as Stormfall appeared in her hands. "But still…"

The armor did not spoke as it got into a fighting position. It pointed its keyblade forward and the tip of it began to glow. Aqua knew what was coming.

"Start moving!" Chains of light shot out of the keyblade striking at every direction. The chains of light that came from the keyblade struck with deadly accuracy as it they nearly impaled the three keybearers. Riku use a quick step ability to move before the attacked could stab him and was running towards the armor. Sora dodged rolled out of the way but not before getting part of his clothes clipped narrowly missing his skin.

Aqua was able to get out of the way by doing a cartwheel but in her hast something fell out of her coat pocket. The red wayfinder fell to the ground and she never noticed with the new excitement. Kyuubi tried to yell for her to pick him up but the mental connection was broken now that they were separated.

Sora noticed the little crimson charm lying helplessly on the ground and moved towards it while avoiding the striking chains and quickly scooped it up. Riku made it up to the armor locked keyblades with it getting the sentiment to stop its chain attack.

"Sora! You're the only one who can wake up Ven. Get to the door, Riku and I will distract it for you."

Before he could object, Riku was blown back by the sentiment and landed with a large thud as he hissed in mild pain. A sphere of light formed and fired off the opponents keyblade and hurdled to the silver haired boy. He was able to put up a dark shield that bounced the dangerous orb back at its summoned who dismissed it before it could cause any harm to it.

He nodded his head as he frowned at the armor. They were going to need as much help as they can possibly get to take it down.

Sora dashed though the spells that the armor was firing off at him, at times being guarded with a reflect spell from Aqua. When he got near the guarded door he ducked and slid from the skeleton key like blade from making its mark.

The Armor of the Master wasn't to happy that the boy made it past him and jumped back and readied its chains once more. Aqua quickly teleported the short distance to the spiky haired brunet and intercepted the attack with her own blade with the chains curling around it.

"Get going!"

"Right." He was just going to have to return the charm back to her later.

When she heard the door shut behind her, Aqua smiled. Her friend would be awake soon and they would be able to leave and find Terra. And as she promised find a new body for Kyuubi.

She fired a bizzara spell at her former master to make him let go of her keyblade and it worked.

Speaking of the fox, the tailed beast has been awful quiet so far during the coarse of the fight. It was unnerving almost like he wasn't even there. But she couldn't be distracted now and guess the demon decided to be quiet so she could focus.

"Riku, its to narrow to fight him here. Lets lead him outside."

"Already on it."

* * *

><p>"Looks like the Chamber of Sleep." Sora looked around the Chamber of Awakening and how it resembled the one back in Radiant Garden. The only difference was that instead of chains printed on the walls and floors, there was some sort of heart shaped emblem similar to the one Aqua is wearing.<p>

Smack dab in the center of it all was a white throne suitable for a king. The keybearer walked around amazed at the white room until he finally reached to the front of the throne he let out a small gasp at the figure sleeping peacefully away.

"Rox-no. So your Ventus." Sora couldn't believe it. The one who he has been sheltering in is own heart, the one who helped awaken the power for him to use the keyblade, looked just like his Nobody. Twelve years has done nothing for the sleeping boy. He still appeared only to be the same age as Sora, fifteen or sixteen.

Even though he looked like Roxas, Sora could tell that Ven was defiantly different. When they first met the brunet was just a new born heart and helped the blond complete his broken heart once. Then the second time was five years later when the blond had to go back to sleep, and over the years Sora had forgotten about Ven inhabiting his heart until now.

It was strange but nice seeing Ven physically for the first time. It was like meeting a long lost brother.

"Alright Ven, time to wake up." Sora summoned the Kingdom Key and pointed it at his chest. "Hope this works." Late time he tried this he turned in a heartless.

He turned the blade and a bumbling light came poring out. A small orb came out from it and floated to the comatose body before seeping into it and disappearing.

Sora fell to his knees and breathed heavily as he clutched his chest. Unlocking his heart was more painful then he remember. He looked up to check on Ven who was still continued to sleep.

He got back up with a small frown. Shouldn't he be waking up. Sora waited a few seconds to see if Ven would wake up on his own. With each moment that pass felt like days as the boy still remained motionless.

The spiky haired brunet was becoming anxious as nothing happened. He placed a hand on the sleeping boys shoulder and shook him. "Common Ven, open your eyes." But nothing happened.

"Damn, Aqua's going to kill me." His head shot up from a distinct crashing sound from outside. "Scratch that, if she isn't dead herself."

Unbeknownst to Sora, Kyuubi had been listening and reading the boys thoughts.

"**So the brat still sleeps huh? This could be my chance.****" **The demon still remembered the conversation that the Vixen and the old wizard had. Or at least the part that count. The boy had no darkness in his heart and that's why he can not awaken. The nine tailed Bijuu cunning laughed as an idea came to mind.

"**Sora. Can you hear me?****" **That was the brats name wasn't it? He tried to heighten the pitch of his voice but was having a hard time with it.

"Who said that?" Sora jumped from the sound of the voice that suddenly crept into his mind. Something was burning a hole in his pockets and when he dug his hand into it, he brought out Aqua's red wayfinder.

"**Can you hear me Sora? I am Ven.****"**

"Your Ven?" He felt sort of sill talking to the object.

"**Yes and No. Only half of my heart made it to you. My dark half. I'm the other light half that was sealed in this charm to keep safe.****" **Sora fidget in his spot as the voice spoke. Something seemed off. It almost like an evil aura was wrapping around him.

"Your voice seems kind of weird." The Kyuubi froze. Even though he was a master trickster he wasn't the best at voice imitation. Hell, he didn't have anything to go on since he's never heard Ventus's voice before. There had to be some excuse that he could come up with. He raked his memories from being sealed into different jinchuuriki's. Then it him.

"**I was going through puberty at the time when I was sealed.****"** Not the best lie.

"Alright then." Wait he believed him? This was to could to be true. Kyuubi had to control himself from not laughing at how naïve the human was.

"**Please Sora, I want to help fight. I want to be with my friends again.****" **

"What do I have to do."

"**Just put me around my neck, and I will return to my body.****"** Sora did as he was told despite still being slightly apprehensive. But he knew he had no choice in the matter. He had to get to the others and help them fight and the faster he could wake Ven the better.

When he put the charm around Ven's neck he took a step back. Again nothing happened and wondered what was wrong this time. Suddenly a frightening chill ran down his spine as Ven's body glowed with a malicious red aura that bubbled around him.

* * *

><p>Aqua was knocked down to the ground as her own armor took on most of the shock of the impact when the Masters Keeper slammed into her body. She had taken on heavy damage but not as much as Riku had. The boy was several feet away from her unconscious with his own demonic armor on him.<p>

She breathed heavily as the Armor of the Master walked slowly to her with its keyblade drawn ready to finish her. She looked down not wanting to see her fate. She could barely move her body and made no indication in being able to defend herself any longer.

Defeated by the hollow hands of her own Master. Aqua never imagined this being her fate.

The metal being reached her and rose its keyblade ready to plunge it into her heart. All she hope was that Ven was alright. It was a shame that he was going to have to find her dead outside their home.

She closed her eyes and waited for the fatal blow. She tried to find some sort of energy. Even the fox's but he was absent the whole fate. Did he want her dead? If that was the case the he will get his wish.

The sentiment swung the blade down and only met with the ground. It looked up confused at where its foe had disappeared to. Near the opposite end of the castle walls a blond haired man stood. His hair windswept and spiked. His clothes appeared two sizes to small and ripped in multiple areas, the only thing fitting was the shoulder guard on his left side.

In his arms was Aqua. He knelt down and put he gently up against the wall. He placed a clawed hand on her head and a red pulse went through it and into her body instantly healing the multiple cuts and burses on her body only leaving the dried blood remained that indicated any previous harm.

Aqua felt a soothing warmth coarse through out her body. She was almost afraid to open her eyes afraid what she might find. She slowly took a peek and realized someone was standing beside her.

The blue haired women smiled as a small sliver of blond caught her eyes.

"Ven your-" Her breathing hitched as she stared at the blond beside her and stared into his eyes. The once beautiful blue orbs of her friends were replaced by spiteful crimson ones.

"**This is the third time ****I had to save you Vixen."**

* * *

><p><strong>KZD: There we go another chapter out of the way. Listen carefully folks I need your help on what worlds should be visited. I have a few in mind but I want to hear some of your suggestions because I'm going to be watching a lot of disney movies just to figure out what I'm doing here. So please tell what what you think. It's greatly appreciated.<strong>


	8. Contract

**KZD: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything Naruto related.**

**Speech: "**Normal"

"Normal/Human thinking."

"**Kyuubi talking."**

"**Kyuubi thinking.****"**

* * *

><p>"<span>Where am I?"<span> A weak voice echoed in the darkness. "It feels familiar. My body is numb. Why can't I use it? Am I…Am I dead?" These were his thoughts as he floated down into the darkest depths of his heart.

Dull blue eyes opened gently as the blond landed softly on the platform below him. With a lethargic scan of his surroundings he noticed that half of the platform was missing and was still slowly disintegrating away into nothingness. He knew where he was. Far away from the warm light he had been sleeping in.

"I'm back in by own body. But how?"

"**Does that honestly matter?"** The boy slowly turned with almost no energy in his body. He looked up for a few seconds before a small growl brought his vision lower to spot a two tailed fox sitting with its tails moving back and forth in mild annoyance.

"How did you get here?"

"**I've had some minor help in getting to your heart. What about you? Why are you broken?" **The fox had to be gentle with his words or his efforts would be in vain.

"I had to save my friends from myself. From the dark half of me so that the X-blade couldn't be forged." The animals eyes widen.

"**The X-blade? I haven't heard of that in millennia.****"**

"To protect them I had to destroy the dark half of me. But there was a price I had to pay for doing so." The boy put a hand over his chest and the fox nodded in understanding the child's circumstances.

This boy, this brat reminded him so much of Naruto. Not only in the looks department but also by the way he acted. He would do anything for the ones held dear. Even killing himself for their sake.

"The last thing I remember is falling into a warm light then I'm back in my own body."

"**What is you name Kit?"**

"Its Ventus."

"**Ventus, I am the Kyuubi. A demon with a fate similar to yours."**

"A demon?" There was a minor spark of curiosity in his lifeless eyes but quickly faded.

"**I'm guessing you never met one before then. Like you I can't move but not because my heart is broken but because I have no body to move with. And if I even tried I would die."**

The small demon walked up to Ven who knelled down so that he was semi-eye level with the tailed beast. Even if he couldn't tell his own emotions at the moment he can clearly see the fox's own through those crimson red eyes. Ven could see the demons hate and malice. He also can see his pain.

He reached out a hand and patted the animal on the head. The fox wanted nothing more then to bite the boys hand off. He even growled a small warning before the threat went away. He had to control his instincts if he wanted a chance in controlling the boys body. So he let himself be petted despite his demising pride.

"What happened to you then if you don't have a body?" He stopped ruffling Kyuubi's fur. The fox let out a small whine when he did. Realizing the small noise that he made, the demons body stiffened. He wasn't a pet and never will be one.

"**It's a long story. On the world I was residing people seal demons away into humans to gain power beyond imagination. Normally when demon his sealed its heart, soul and body are put into their new jailor. But me I'm a special case."**

Ventus tilted his head to the side. The nine tailed bijuu flattened one ear to the side. Was the brat really interested in his story? And why was he finding himself telling the truth about is past.

"**About sixteen years ago, I attacked a village under the control by a man under the alias Madara Uchiha. I never meant to attack but even after his spell over me suddenly broke, I was already in such a bloodlust that I couldn't control myself. The leader of the village, the Hokage, gave his life to seal me away into his new born son."**

"I still don't see how your case is different."

"**Be patient. I'm getting there." **His tails twitched in annoyance. He hated being interrupted.

"**The Hokage sealed half of my power and soul in himself and that now lives in the belly of the Reaper himself. The other half was put into the child and upon sealing my body was destroyed. The only reason I lived was because the boys body acted like a catalyst for my power and it attached itself to him."**

Ven had a vacant smile as the fox finished his summarized story about him losing his body but he still wondered what happened to the boy that the demon was supposed to be sealed in. Kyuubi saw this and let out a sigh he disliked telling this part so he decided to make it quick.

"**For the reason that I am here is that, the man who controlled me all those years back destroyed the world I was on and at the last second my container set me free out of the kindness in his heart despite the torment I had always caused him while he grew up. I was happy that I was free but…"** The demon brought his paw like hand up to his face and flexed it, **"It was only a matter of time before I faded away."**

Ven felt sorry for the demon. No wonder he had so much hate in him.

"You must have had some help in getting here."

"**Your friend Aqua helped me." **At hearing his best friends name his eyes lit up with some life.

"Aqua's with you! Is Terra with her?" His monotone voice now had a few new notches added to its pitch. The demon shook his head. Still the boy smiled.

"That's all right. As long as I now Aqua's fine, I now Terra is also somewhere out there and doing fine to."

Kyuubi made a correction. This boy was every bit like Naruto. Hell he even found it down right ironic that he was even considering possessing him.

"**Kit, I have a proposition for you." **Ven's face became serious and any trace of previous life left once more.

"**In a way we are both dying. Without your darkness your heart is unstable and will soon collapse on itself. And without a host, I'm doomed to fade away into nothingness. Do you wish to be able to be with you friends once more."**

"More then anything. I hate not being able to do anything while they stand back and suffer."

"**And I wish to be free." **Kyuubi extended his furred hand out to Ven, **"Join your heart with mine and together we can be rid of our suffering."**

The blond haired boy was hesitant. This was a demon after all. Even though he's never met one before, he remember Master Eraqus talked about them in one of his lessons and to not trust them.

But somehow when the demon spoke, Ven could pick up some sort of sadness in its voice. And he believed his story. If the fox truly meant that he was being controlled it wasn't his fault that he attacked people. He wanted to give the fox another chance. Maybe not all demons are bad like his master had warned.

"What will happen when our hearts join?" Kyuubi inwardly smirked wickedly. He had Ventus exactly where he wanted him. He stayed calm despite his maniacal excitement.

"**Minor changes to start off. Your body structure will change to accommodate me being a part of you. But there is only about half a chance that you will survive the transformation process."**

Ven's dull eyes widen. Was there really a chance that he wouldn't even survive holding a demon inside of him? Kyuubi saw his smiled slightly revealing his sharp fangs at the boy.

"**There is no reason to worry. As long as there is no hatred in you that my power may try to abuse then there shouldn't be any problems."**

There was no hate in him. Ven was sure of it. All feelings of hate or any other negative emotions faded away from him the moment he defeated his darkness. When Vanitas disappeared from his life.

Lifeless blue eyes stared down at the small demon. The fox shivered. It was like talking to a zombie, which he knew from his experience weren't very fun to talk to. Ven knew the Kyuubi was withdrawing some information.

"And who will be in control." Caught. That's all that the fox could think about. That he was caught red handed. There was no way he will be able to posses the boy now.

"**You are a broken, Kit. Your will is not strong enough to go on by yourself. If the merge is a success then I am the one who will be in control of your body."**

That was what Ven was afraid of. But did he have much of a choice? To stay here alone and die soon, or let a demon take a control of his body so that they could both be free. He didn't now what to do or think. The bijuu king saw the blonds apprehensiveness and gave one more final push to try and seal the deal.

"**I am a honor bound Kitsune and I'm always true to my word on any deal I strike with humans or any creature. If you allow me to take over, I will try to protect your friends. Also when I return to my true home in Hell, I will have a new body created for me so that you may keep yours and there I can personal fix your broken heart."**

What other choice does he has? He wanted nothing more then to see his friends again. It would have to wait a while, but at least now he won't be dead weight. Literally.

The moment he grasped the demons inviting hand his whole body felt like it was on fire. And as he fell over screaming in pain as his bones cracked and relined themselves, he saw the foxes wicked grin as he tried to give the little monster a pleading look.

"**I said your body will transform, I didn't say it would be painless." **He laughed in the blond keybearer face.

Ven let out another scream as blood dripped from his lips and on to his mural platform. The ground they were on stated to glow with the demons dangerous red aura and the crumbling part of the arena stated to fix itself. The demons grin only grew wider. He didn't what was better. The boy in pure pain or that his plan of possessing him was working.

Everything became silent when the mural became complete and the demons chakra dissipated. Instead of just Ven painted curled up and grasping his keyblade, the nine tailed fox was now scrunched up in the opposite direction appearing asleep almost both like yin and yang.

Ven let out one final gasp as the changes finished. The torment from it all was to much as he fell unconscious. Before his eyes shut he could see the small demon walk up to him.

"**Don't worry I'll take good care of you precious friends."** His voice spat venomously with as much sarcasm he could muster.

* * *

><p>Aqua couldn't believe her eyes. This person in front of her with contempt was Ven but also wasn't. He looked more mature like some one in their early twenties. Tall and muscular, but not to the degree she remembered Terra to be, the only thing that she recognize on her old friend was his face. And even then his spiky windswept hair seemed more unrulier the usual and his cheeks were scared by three prominent claw marks on each. It was the Vanitas incident all over again.<p>

She wanted to reach out her hand, whether it was to make sure he was real or slap the demonic man she didn't know. He left her alone to quick for her to even try. All she could do was watch as he stalked away to the confused armor that took up its fighting stance against its new opponent. The new Ven smirked evilly showing off his fangs while cracking his knuckles.

"**Lets see how this new body fairs."** He sneered. It was deeper then it once was. Twisted with two different ones even.

The armors keyblade disappeared and in replacement for transparent swords floated by its side. The blond raised a brow when it jumped into the air and forced the blades into the ground causing four pillars of fire to erupt from them.

"**Of all spell to use on be, fire?"** He laughed and walked towards the flames that were hurdling to him. **"How pathetic."**

The flames devoured the demonic man in an instant. As quick as it appeared to incinerate him, the blond snapped his fingers and the flames disappeared at his command. In his palms, dark flames combusted alive flickering with a will of its own.

Eyes gleaming, they examined the armor for any weak points. With a quick flick of the rest, he shot one of the living flames at his enemy. As it moved the flame twisted into a shape of a small four legged animal that ran around the armor.

I snarled at the armor as I ran around in a circled disorientating the armor before lashing out at it. The flame animal exploded against a circler shield of light that the metal being had summoned at the last second. The smoke from the explosion obscured its field of vision.

When the black smog cleared the blond suddenly appeared with his left hand still aflame and extended outward to his enemy. The armor tried to move back but its helm was captured by the flaming clawed hand. It slashed down on the helmet and explosion occurred sending the opponent back several feet.

The demon man sneered as he saw the armor recover mid air and laded rather roughly on its feet.

"**Damn! That should have ripped him in two.****" **He thought bitterly. Everything still felt stiff to him. Just moving his fingers back and forth took a considerable amount of concentration.

His crimson eyes widen as the Sentiment appeared beside him keyblade drawn. He raised his arm up to block the first impact only for the armor to fake it and it stabbed for the mans stomach. He narrowly avoided the possible rib breaking attack by back flipping out of the way only for it to cut a hole into his skin tight clothes.

He landed on all fours like an animal and stated to run that way as he avoided orbs of light that were being fired at him in rapid secessions. He leaped and ran avoiding each orb just by the skin of his teeth. Eventual he landed in front of the starting to stir Riku.

"**Oi Brat, you may want to move." **He sneered down at the boy. The silveret took his helmet piece off to get a better look at the being before him and raised a brow as he saw the familiar wind swept air.

"Roxas?" He never got and answer as the being jumped high above to avoid another light spell. "Shit!" Riku set up a dark shield only for it to shatter in his weakened state. The attacked had caused him to skid back a few feet near the edge of the world with his armor smoking from the impact. He grunted in pain as the light burned at his flesh despite the armor protecting him. Even if he did walk on the road to dawn there was still a lot of darkness in him that was easily affected by the light.

"Riku quick over here!" Aqua had to use her keyblade as support to stand up. Even with her wounds all closed up it still felt like they were still there biting at her skin and driving a dagger into her back. Riku did hesitate to try and make it to the blue haired women's side in a slow limp to get as far away as possible from the two fighters.

"**Do you really think you can harm me?" **The blond decided to take one of the blast full force with only his arms shielding him. The jacket he was wearing was practically burned off and his trousers had multiple rips and holes in it. Blood ran and trickled down his head and the length of his arms were he was hit.

He wasn't bothered by his wounds. In fact he happily tolerated them. Steamed rolled of from his injuries and they stated to seal shut in a mater of seconds only leaving the charred and dried remains of his blood staining his tanned skin.

He stated to laugh manically. He had to thank the stupid armor set for getting rid of those retched fabrics. They were part of the reason why he felt so constricted. There was still some stiffness but that would disappear in time.

He kicked off his metal shoes that were choking his feet. He let out a sigh of relief as his clawed feet rake the gravel beneath them.

"**Much better.****"** He got back on all four and scratched at the ground. He opened his mouth and the sinister red aura stated to seep out of it. The chakra circled the animalistic mans body as he only grinned. It bubbled and formed until it incased his body like a cloak and a single transparent tail wiggled behind him.

His eyes became wide as covered his mouth and coughed. Small droplets dripped slowly from his black lips. He grimaced as he struggling to get back in his fighting position.

"**Is even one tail to much for this body?****" **He focused on himself for to long and didn't noticed the chains of light hurdling to him. The chains entangled themselves around his limbs and neck. All of it just seemed a little to familiar to him.

The armor reeled him in closer to him and stated to charge its keyblade. Crimson eyes narrowed at the glowing blade and he growled.

"**Do not underestimate me!" **The blond was able to free one of his hands and grab the chains that were wrapped around his body. With sheer force he was able to rip the spell of him and momentarily stagger the armor and cancel out its next move.

He rammed full force into the armor causing to fly into the castle wall. He didn't stop there. The animalistic man dashed to the living object at a speed that made it seemed that he teleported to it.

With all of his might he slammed his fist repeatedly into the Sentiments metal body. Each blow faster then the last. The suit of the armor stated to crack from the blows. He stopped for a second only to grave it by the its helm once more and slam it on the ground.

He couldn't stop any longer. All the man beast saw now was red. He pounced on the defeated armor and continued his assault. The bloody aura around his body stated to boil violently, growing a second tail, and with each strike his hands became raw and damaged but they healed as fast as they could be cut.

With a monster roar he stood up over the broken Sentiment and brought both of his bloodied hands close together. The aura around him stated to concentrate to the center of his palms.

"What the hell is he doing." Riku whispered slowly. He was awestruck by the immense strength and power that radiated off demonic. Aqua on the other hand was disturbed by her former friends animalistic antics. She knew very well that Ven wasn't in control. She even noticed a certain red charm that was dangling precariously around his neck.

"What are you planning Kyuubi?" The demon had already beaten her Masters armor senseless, what else could he possibly want or do.

A bead of sweat went down her forehead as she watched the black mass form in his hands. It looked completely unstable and the demon mans body was beginning to tremble.

The black energy ball began to crack and the demons eyes widen in fear as he tried to let go of it. The self made bomb erupted in his hands. The radius of the blast increased and stated to consume most of the field.

The two present keybearers didn't waste time in summoning their gliders to escape the range of the blast. High above the linear world, the explosion had devoured all of the small fighting space that they had and part of Castle Oblivion.

"Wait, is Sora's still down?" The two looked at each other before the realization that their friend was still down below hit them.

"Crap."

"How the hell am I going to explain this to the others back on Destiny Island?" Riku yelled in a panic.

"Don't worry. I'm sure he's fine. With what you told me about your adventures and what you both have been through, that blast should be nothing." Aqua nervously laughed.

When the destruction ceased they both quickly flew back down to the demolished surface of the world. Almost half of the castle itself was missing and the other half was having trouble keeping stable with its support beams starting to crumble. A large crater took up most of the worlds surface. It steamed from the heat of the explosion. There was no signs of life. Only the Master Keeper was present, sticking up right in the center of the hole.

"Sora!" Riku called out for his friend and went into the exposed interior of the castle to look for him.

Aqua didn't understand what had just happened. There was no sigh of her Masters armor or Ven's body. Could they have both been vaporized from the energy bomb? She shook her head. The Sentiment had been defeated when Ven stated to punch through its metal. And if Kyuubi was in full control of her friends body, there was no way he would have lost it in an explosion that easily.

Some grumbling was heard and the two teen boy immerged from the rumble. Sora's hand was slung around Riku's shoulder for support while the other held his stomach in pain. His face was pale and twisted in fear as he looked around quickly like a small rabbit looking out for any predators.

"Have any of you two seen Ventus?" He asked timidly. He stated to feel better when Aqua cast a cure spell on him so he was able to stand on his own.

"Who do you think did this?" The silveret said with a deep sarcasm.

"I was kind of hoping the armor did." He looked up at Aqua, " He threatened to gut me like a fish if I interfered with the fight then he knocked me out."

"So you weren't napping on the floor."

"Hey, knock it of Riku."

"Sora, you have to tell me exactly what happened in the chamber."

"Well," he scratched the back of his head, "I was able to give Ven his heart back but nothing happened. Then your charm stated to talk to me and-"

"Hold on a second. When did you get my wayfinder?"

"You sort of dropped it when you were fighting and I was going o hand it back to you when it was over. The thing just stated talking and said it was Ven's light half and to put him around his neck. Next thing I knew he woke up screaming in pain before he started to threaten me and ran out."

"Kyuubi." She said with roughly under her breath. The demon lived up to his species of being a conniving trickster.

"Kyuubi? Isn't that a name of one of the fur balls Yen Sid warned us about?" Aqua cringed at his question. She should have seen this coming. They were going to have to find out about her hoarding a demon sooner or later.

Riku glared at how the blue haired women was acting and pulled out his keyblade and pointed it at her. He didn't want to believe Zexion warning about her, but now he was beyond suspicious.

"What the hell is going on here? Talk!"

"Hey calm down!"

"**Drop your weapon. Or do you wish for me to break your arm, foolish brat."** Riku grunted as his arm was twisted behind head. He could feel his tendons screaming for mercy as they stretched to their near limits.

"Kyuubi let go of him!" The demon looked at the vixen in front of him, his crimson eyes bearing into her ocean blue ones. He softy growled before averting his gaze. He couldn't believe that he allowed himself to lose a simple eye dominance battle.

He let go of the silver teens arms while pushing him to the ground to make sure he didn't pose a threat. He walked over him and walked up to Aqua. She twitched nervously as he approached her.

When did Ven become taller then her by another head? The closer he got the more changes she saw on her proceeded friend walked up to her. He looked complete feral. Sharp claws and fangs that poked out slightly from his black lips, and the claw marks on his face made him seem like the perfect predator. His ears were also pointed and had a small tuff of red fur at the tip of them.

"**Are you all right Vixen?"** His voice was low and gruff still slightly twisted between two but it seemed to fit somehow with his new physic.

"Uh-Yeah." She was flustered as her face became beat red. How long had she been starring at her friends transformed body.

"**Good. I'll be leaving then." **He walked pass her without a second thought. Their agreement was done. There was nothing connecting them anymore. At least to him. He growled when he felt iron clasped around his wrist

"**What now?" **He bared his fangs at Aqua.

"Where do you think you're going? We have a deal!" His eyes narrowed down at her.

"**The deal has been completed. I was supposed to help you look for your friend and in return you'd supply me with a new body. This Ven of yours, your friend was found. And In return I received a body."** He pointed his clawed thumb at himself,** "Now that your precious Ven walks our deal is now null and void."**

The demon jerked his new hand back away from her. Yen Sid had been right about verbal contracts with a demon. How easily they can be broken. Every thing that they had done so far was exactly what they had promised each other and now there were no more further obligations that the fox had with her.

He stated to walk away once more before stopping. His hand started to glow with his chakra and he slashed at the air. It was like he was tearing through paper. He had cut open the stale air in front of him a dark red mass appeared in front of him.

"**If none of you have anything better to say to me, I'll be leaving for Hell."**

Aqua had to think of something or she would never be able to see Ven ever again if Kyuubi stepped through that portal of evil. Verbal contracts are easily broken but not blood ones.

"Kyuubi wait! We're not done yet." The blond fox stopped himself just before entering the portal.

"Aqua what are you doing? Just let the nice demon leave." Sora said shakily. The nine tailed bijuu had already installed some sort of fear in him.

"**Is that so, huh?" **The menacing portal disappeared in puff of smoke. He himself suddenly disappeared then reappeared right before the female keyblade master. His nearly nude body was very close to her still armored one. He leaned in closed to her face that was helmet less. He smirked as she stepped back to get some distance between them. He guessed playing with the little vixen for a while longer would be fun.

"**What exactly did you have in mind?"**

"You still have to help me get Terra back."

"**The darkling? Are you sure you would want someone like him back in your life. Someone who had blindly betrayed your trust for power." **The smirk on his face disappeared when he saw the determination in her eyes and it turned into a frown.

"I may not know what exactly happened to Terra but I still believe he's still out there fighting."

"**And what do I get in return for helping you? I already have your friends body for myself. What could you possibly offer? I don't need something as trivial as a keyblade as you can see from my might." **

He grinned as her confidence began to wane. What could she offer to him as payment? He already has everything. Power, status, and her friends body, something the keybearer couldn't let the Kyuubi get away with. There was nothing she could offer the demon in return. But there's one thing she could relinquish over to him. Aqua gulped at the thought of it.

"What if I were to offer my soul in return?" The bijuu king was surprised by her offer but not to the extent that the two boys were. He laughed darkly.

"Wait, Aqua! We can talk about this. We don't need him to find Terra." Sora reached out to pull the female away from the kitsune. He received a nasty shock and was pushed back in return. The fox wasn't going to let this interesting opportunity slip by and put up a barrier.

"**What you have suggested requires a blood contract." **He snapped his fingers and an oversized scroll appeared next to him. He placed it down on the ground and kicked it to unravel it.

"**This is the Master Servant Contract. Read it, learn it, tell me if there is anything you don't understand or want to make any changes. I can be flexible."**

Aqua read the fine print thoroughly, if not a few time. Most of it was straight forward. But it was also very detailed, there were no for seeable loopholes. Then again the fox has most likely done this more then once before and wanted no loose ends.

"Is this all?"

"**Yes. The contract states that I will be bounded to you as your servant to obey and protect until the end. We are also suppose to take care of any of each others needs. When the contract is complete the roles will reverse and you will return to Hell with me to serve me. All you have to do is sign your name in blood."**

She sighed and dismissed her armor. She removed one of the gloves from her hand and called Stormfall to the other. The women winced as she made a quick incision in her palm. Kyuubi's eyes gleamed as he saw the crimson liquid start to flow and smudge in her hand.

With a good amount, Aqua traced the tip of her digit against the paper next to overly large X. Writing her signature, she pressed her hand next to it leaving her identification on it.

She grimace as the demon laughed lowly at her. When his job is done he will forever own her soul. Aqua looked away so that she couldn't see the demons face only to snap back up at him from a choking sound.

"**Son of bitch!" **Kyuubi coughed holding his neck, **"I forgot about the fucking collar." **The scroll rolled up by itself and burned into smoke that rapped itself around the demon mans jugular. He choked as it squeezed and solidified around his throat. When it materialized it was a jet-black spiked collar that was tightly rapped around it. He struggled to loosen it but he couldn't even fit a claw to do so.

Struggling with his new accessory, the possessed Ven loosed focus of the force field that he put and the brunet that was charging at him with keyblade in hand.

The monsters eyes snapped open at the last second to see the blade just an inch from his face. He snapped his hand that was around his neck and grabbed the Kingdom Key by the shaft. Sora looked up at the quick acting monster and felt his body become paralyzed as red eyes leered down at him.

"**You've outlive your usefulness ." **He lift his free hand high above their heads. He slashed it down intended to cut the teen in half. He grunted as a hilt was driven into his abdomen pushing him away from Sora.

"You alright?" Riku landed next to his friend who nodded in response. His left arm right arm dangling. The fox didn't brake his arm but succeeded in dislocating it.

"**Foolish mortals. Now you both shall die" **He roared. He felt his heart clench as he tried to flare up his power. Kyuubi stated to breath heavily as his vision shifted. The demon fox was using to much of his own power on his new body that was still adjusting to it. He would have to make this quick. The three charged at each other with the intent to kill.

"Enough." An electric field circled the three fighters and halted their movements. Kyuubi immediately stated to struggle trying to step forward. He hated being restricted. He looked over to Aqua and saw how the magic was coming from her bleeding palm.

"**Damn it, let me go!"**

"I'm not letting anyone go until you all calm down." She kept the bind spell up as Kyuubi looked between him and the other keybearers. Sora dismissed the Kingdom Key while Riku continued to glare at the kitsune. With one final growl he reliantly looked away from the boy and relaxed his body and Riku let his keyblade disappear.

The simple spell that restricted faded and Kyuubi plopped himself on the ground and brought his kneed up to his face like a stubborn child as he watched the mortals.

"That's better. I'm guessing you two what to know where exactly he suddenly came from." Aqua told how she and the bijuu king meet in the realm of darkness and his situation to the recent agreement of their contract.

"The reason why I signed over my soul is because I can't let him take Ven's body." From behind the demon laughed.

"**Do you honestly think you can ever free Ven from my will?"**

"Be quiet."

"**If that is what you wish, my Master. But has it ever crossed your mind that there may be a possible chance that Ven willingly gave up his body just so he could be of use?"** That ever knowing gin sprouted and she hated it. Not the smile, but the way the fox always seemed to be two steps ahead of her.

"As long as he's still in there I'll find a way to free him from you even at the cost of my soul." Kyuubi just continued to smirk at her. If only she knew.

"I am not traveling with that thing." Riku announced. Sora was attempting to put the silver haired teens arm back into its socket. He gave a strong shove and Riku stifled a yelp as he was put back together.

"**What's wrong? Afraid that I'll eat you?" **The teen tried to get up but stumbled from exhaustion.

"I hate to admit it Aqua, but I think Riku's right. Its probably best if we split up so that no one becomes a victim of," his voice as he watched the fox man staring back at him and gulped, "friendly fire."

Aqua watched as Riku and Kyuubi were struggling not to try and kill each other. She let out a sigh and walked over to the sitting demon.

"Your right. It's for the best." She looked down at the fox stayed in his position. The way he was acting like a child did remind her of Ven when ever he couldn't master a new technique after awhile. Maybe her friend shad some influence over the demons mind set.

"Hey don't you have anything to say before we separate." Kyuubi ignored his new master. His full attention was on the small droplets of blood that fell from her hand to the white covered ground. His breathing stated to become ragged as he watched the liquid flow and stated to loose focus of his surroundings.

"Kyuubi!"

"**What!" **His head snapped up at her and tilted his head to the side. He huffed before standing back up.

"**Fine then. If you two are going on your own then you need to watch out for any other demons on your journey. They aren't that hard to tell apart from others if you now what to look for. And for the record not all demons are bad some just don't want you interfering with their day to day lives."**

"**If you so happen to run into one of my Bijuu brethren, I cant exactly say how they'll react to you but I can guarantee that we all share a mutual hate for the Uchiha. So they may help you in that regard. But don't expect it."**

Sora helped get Riku back on his feet before activating the switch on his armor. He moved to summon his rider and his friend did the same after. The silver haired teen just wanted to get away from the demon as fast and far away as possible.

"**One more thing. The Uchiha is mine to kill and no one else. Do I make myself clear? I you see him tell me as it seems I am now obligated to help. But if you do have to fight him, don't let him touch you or you're done." **Whether or not they heard the fox was questionable as the two left with a small wave and a flash on their gliders.

Kyuubi watched as they left with a small smirk. He wasn't at full power and he was already starting to plant his fear into others. He turned around to see his new master with her arms crossed staring daggers into his head.

"Are you going to antagonize everyone you meet?"

"**Hey the little bastard stated this war by calling me fur ball. Like in my nine tails of hell am I going to take that."**

The two stood in silence for a while. They were studying each other in away. Trying to figure out what to do with each other.

"**We better get going as well. This place is starting to depress me."**

"Hold it there's something wrong with you." Kyuubi looked at Aqua curiously. He couldn't see his obvious problem and tilted his head to the side.

"You're practically naked."

"**I'm wearing pants."**

"That look like they're going to fall of at any moment." They were extremely charred and it was by some miracle that they haven't fallen apart yet.

"**What's wrong? Don't like what you see?" **He slung an arm around the females shoulder and brought his face closer to hers.

Aqua could feel the heat rush to her face as she stared at her possessed friend. It took all of her willpower to not look down at his transformed body. She pinched the bridge of her nose with her good hand and closed her eyes to not look at the demon.

"No, its just that I don't like seeing a demon prancing around in my best friends body"

"**Fine." **He let go much to her relief.

"We might be able to find something for you in the castle."

"**Are you sure about that?"** He looked up at the half destroyed building and let out a small laugh. **"Not likely."**

"Just give me a moment and you'll see." Aqua dropped down into the creator where the Masters Keeper is. Just before she could touch it the blade stated to glow brightly and the brightness stated to devour the small sliver of the hollow world.

It quickly faded and only a black haze remained. Squinting his red slits, Kyuubi could see hills in the distance and many misplaced boulders sticking out of broken pieces of the different ground.

Rusted gold chains laid lazily on the ground and connected to fallen pillars. All of them appeared to be connected to the main building that was struggling to stay afloat. Windows were shattered and it looked like it was about to fall over the mountain it was preached on. But it looked more complete then the other castle had been.

Aqua let out a sigh as her masters keyblade disappeared and she was left with the reminder of the current status of her world.

"**Did we just teleport?"**

"No. This is what my world really looks like. The Land of Departure." The demon grimaced at the sight of the place. He was sure that this isn't how the world was actually to look like. The sent of darkness was everywhere and it gave him an eerie feeling down his spine. This place felt haunted and it made his body twitch.

"Come on lets get you dressed. I don't think Terra or Vens rooms were ruined from the darkness so we might be able to find you something. " Aqua grabbed the semi-nude demon by his wrist and lead him to the innards of her broken home.

Stunned by the sudden action the Kyuubi had no time to argue before he was dragged inside.

* * *

><p>Black buildings glowed with neon lights as the hard rain splashed on the dark streets the only thing to make a sound. Truly nothing exited. Not even the world itself that the silent city was found on. A white floating castle stuck out like a sore thumb from all the black and dreariness of the city.<p>

In the interior of the levitating palace was a man wearing an orange spiral mask and a black cloak with red clouds was looking at a projection that a green skinned witch had conjured for him. Beside him was a figure that wore a black coat with his hood up and arms behind his back.

The masked man squinted his one visible red eye at the image as he stared at a windswept haired blond that was being dragged by a blue haired female.

"I finally found you, Kyuubi." The man's grin was hidden by his mask.

* * *

><p><strong>KZD: And another chapter out of the way.<strong>

**Aqua: Get out of Ven's body!**

**Kyuubi: What if I don't want to.**

**KZD: Ugh. Anyways guys remember to R&R. I'm going to be taking a small break to watch a few disney movies to get a better idea at what I'm doing with this story. Again if you have any suggestions on worlds go ahead and say a few you would like to possibly see. Don't be shy. Also you saw Kyuubi regain another one of his tails. They will slowly regenerate over time. As for the next chapter, it will be mostly filler except for the end. When it actully comes out though I don't even know. See you next time.**

**Kyuubi: Forgetting something.**

**KZD: Thats right for a quick drawing of KyuVentus go on my profile and there will be a link.**


	9. Practice

**KZD: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything Naruto related.**

**Speech: "**Normal"

"Normal/Human thinking."

"**Kyuubi talking."**

"**Kyuubi thinking.****"**

* * *

><p>Kyuubi couldn't believe what was happening to him. He had finally acquired a body to serve as his new host for a short time. But this, this was just ridiculous. The great demon would have never imagined himself ever being dragged around by some blue haired vixen.<p>

He looked around the dingy walls of the fallen castle that was her supposed home. Multiple cracks scraped along its edges almost like a creature like himself had been the one to completely trash the place. The halls were completely empty and void of any light other then the small fire ball that Aqua held in her free hand. The other grasp firmly against the demons wrist.

His senses are on full alert as they traveled up a few column stairs to the bedroom floors of the castles. Every creek that their feet made against the wooden stair case mad his body slightly jump and his fur tipped ears twitch in irritation. Aqua laughed slightly as she felt his body tremble while leading him.

"Is the big bad fox afraid of an abandoned castle?" She quickly received a snarl as a response as his red eyes burned a hole in the back of her head.

"**Don't be foolish, there's just a lot of darkness in this world and it's making me uncomfortable. Besides aren't you the one who is afraid? You haven't let go of me since we entered.**"

Upon realizing this Aqua's face gave off a slight shade of red. She quickly released the demons hand and was grateful that she has her back turned to him. The blue haired women was so caught up with her new circumstances that she had lost track of her own physical actions.

"We're here." They stopped in front of a mahogany wooden door. Unlike the rest of the giant home, it had few scratch marks on its brown surface but was completely intact for the most part. She reached for the golden door handle and quickly opened it to the surprisingly small bedroom.

Everything felt cramped inside to Kyuubi, almost like he was back in that sewer his previous jinchuriki called a seal. Even so, just being in the small room gave the demon some sort of security from all the bad vibes he's been receiving from the castle so far. Book shelves and desks took up the majority of the space. A single window made up an entire wall and a telescope was place by it used for star gazing. The last thing the for took any notice was the single twin sized bed pressed up against the window wall. The demon wasn't impressed but its still a lot better then most conditions he's had to deal with or have to suffer seeing others have to live.

"Just wait here for a bit. I'll see if I can find you something to wear." The keyblade master swiftly made her way over to a closet that was emended into the West side of the room.

Bored out of his mind, the kitsune decided to snoop around. He looked around in the desk first. He opened one of the cabinets and was kindly greeted by one of his enemies, paperwork. He growled as he looked through the numerous incomplete math problems and ingredient potion equations. At least there's one think he and Ven had in common in procrastinating when it came to paperwork of all things. His eye twitched at the though of the giant mess waiting for him at home down below. His own personal hell.

He shivered slightly before continuing while listening in on the blue haired vixen mumbling silent curses about the clothes in the closet. It sounded like their wasn't much variety or to small for his build. He chuckled at her frustration.

"**Having a little trouble their Vixen? I could go nude to other worlds no problem. I feel freer that way anyway." **He peaked over his shoulders with a sideways smirk to see the females body stiffen sharply and nearly drop the set of clothes she already had on hand. Aqua pinched the bridge of her nose as she tried to push away the questionable images that flashed through her mind.

"I can't find anything here for you then we'll just go to Terra's room to look. If not then you'll just have to wear the full armor suit for a while." The demon blinked a few times before his eyes went curiously to the piece of metal that had been sitting perfectly on his left shoulder. He had completely forgotten about the thing and gave it a quick flick with clawed fingers cherishing the sound of the ding it made.

"Here try this on." She tossed what she had to the demon fox who wasn't paying attention, and the shirt landed lazily on top of his head. The sudden action made him jump slightly and furiously remove the cloth from his head and examine it.

"I'll be outside. Just tell what does or doesn't fit when your done and we'll work from there." She was about to leave when she saw the helpless look on the demon boys face. He turned the shirt in may directions not knowing how exactly how to put it on and only becoming more desperately confused.

"You got to be kidding me." Sure she would admit that seeing the demon completely was mildly amusing but he had to know how to put on a shirt. She waited a minute just to see what he does until he looks up back at her with a sheepish grin and a small whine.

"**I'm normally use to traditional robes." **He said as he pinched the fabric between his fingers. **"Which hole do I put my head in?"**

This was beyond ridicules that the demon didn't now how to put on a simple shirt. Aqua walked over and grabbed the cloth from his clawed hands in slight annoyance as he looked at her with seemingly innocent eyes that had a slight twinkle of mischievous intent. She let out a sigh.

"Arms up, armor off." He obeyed willing and place the armor piece on the counter before raising his arms to their full length. It was only now did the keyblade master realize that her friends body was now taller then herself.

Aqua reached upward on her toes to reach the demons arms and put them through the right sleeves of the shirt. All the while being very conscious of how close she was to the kitsune. She could easily feel the excess heat that radiated from his bare skin even if their bodies still had some significant distance from each other.

The blue haired women bit down on the insides of her mouth doing her best to ignore the demons hot breath as he breathed heavily near the nape of her neck as she just got his arms threw the shirt. Pulling down the black shirt, the demons collar made it difficult to get it past his neck. With a little force and a small growl of disproval, Aqua was able to pull it down only for the shirt to come down to his mid rift and strain against the demons muscles.

"**Can't breath."**

"Just relax and give it a while and it should stretch out with time." She pat his harden chest. Her hand stayed a little longer then it should have and the fox smirked.

"**Enjoying yourself my master." **He said lowly with a growl that imitated itself as a deep purr. The blond fox man laughed as the females face became a similar shade to the color of his own eyes. Aqua turned away from him as he continued to chuckle, **"Isn't lust a part of human nature. And the both of us, being deprived of any contact can drive any person mad just to feel something. Just remember the contract, as long as this infernal thing is attached to me, you may do as you please with me."** He said the last part with a sideways smile.

Everything about this was completely wrong for her . This was Ventus standing in front of her, or his body at least. The Kyuubi was defiantly provocative and she had a bad feeling that the bijuu is going to milk this deal they've made for as long as possible. Aqua could only imagine though how serious her situation will become when he fulfilled his end of the blood bargain. Thinking about it made her sick.

"**Got anything else?" **That's right, she still had to properly dress the fox, and she highly doubted that and of Ven's old pants would fit him.

"Lets check Terra's room. Something has to fit there." Kyuubi let out a small hum and grabbed his shoulder piece and following the blue haired vixen out of the room to the next which wasn't to far away just simply down the blackened hall.

He refused to go in there. Didn't the vixen sense or even smell all the damnable darkness that just radiating off of this one room? Sometimes the demon really hated his enhanced physical attributes in being an animal. Staying still is difficult and things like the eerie silence of darkness made him jumpy.

"**Come on Vixen hurry up already." **He leaned back against the door frame and lost his balance as he fell through with a small cry.

"What are you ding on the floor?" Aqua had opened the door the moment he decided to relax. He looked up at her with his eyes narrowing into a small glare. It was difficult to actual see her with the lack of light other then her deep blue eyes that seemed to glow in the blackness of this pathetic world.

"**I thought it would make me a sandwich."**

"Get up. I found a few things but I'm going to have to fix them first." She walked right over him and moved to a different part of the castle. Kyuubi scrambled to get of as she walked off but quickly lost track of where the keyblade master was with the limited visibility.

"**Damn she moves fast.****" **He stopped in his tracks and inhaled a deep breath and waited a few seconds before exhaling. He let out a groan as he walked a few more doors down before halting in front of an open one.

Aqua sat on the edge of her bed with a needle and thread that she carefully laced the fabric that she found in Terra's room to fit her new companion. Little flames from candles gave off what little light they could so that she can see her own handy work only to interrupted by the kitsune.

"**Don't run off like that. Your lucky I have your scent." **Aqua nearly missed a stitch.

"How do you-"

"**That doesn't matter." **She rolled her eyes at the bijuu king who sat next to her on the plush bed. A little too comfortable for him. He preferred a firm mattress.

He watch her work for a while before he stated to get antsy again with just waiting. Kyuubi's head tilted to the side trying to find anything interesting and focused near one of the candles where a variety a pictures were set up neatly.

One that particularly caught his gaze. There are four people close together all smiling happily like one big happy family. He quickly recognized two of them being the blue haired vixen and his current container. Her arms were around his torso who smiled brightly while a strong looking brunet patted the boys spiky blond locks and an older looking gentlemen stood a little to the side with a small grin of his own wearing more tradition robes and with multiple scars on his older looking face.

It sort of reminded the demon of a picture that his former jailor always kept in his apartment and would constantly stare at. Except not everyone was happy in that photo. The hyper active blond and stupid Uchiha glared at each other in that old picture while their perverted teacher patted them on the head with his one visible eye happily closed, and a pink haired banshee was the only one who posed for the camera that day.

His container had become so obsessed with that one picture after his so called friend left their team. The blond would always talk to it right before he left for a mission and would stared at it for a while each night before he fell asleep. At first Kyuubi felt some sorrow for his container but it was soon replace with rage as his container could never come to the realization that the one person who he considered to be his brother was never going to come back unless it was in a coffin.

"I'm finished so you can stop growling." He snapped out of his memory and looked at her in minor surprise. Had he been growling? He didn't notice.

"**It wasn't towards you."**

"Try these." The demon smiled at her with his fangs pointing out of his blacken lips as she handed him the set. "And no help this time."

"**You're no fun." **Aqua left the room to wait outside for the demon to get dressed.

These threads were beyond what the demon was normally use to wearing. Possibly even a bit on the itchy side. He put on a long dark red sleeveless zipper jacket that parted slightly at the bottom to reveal minor part of his stomach. He removed the charred cargo pants he wore, and was slowly falling apart, and replace them with loose black jeans with a belt that connected it to some torn up fabric attached to it that feel over to past his thighs that is black on the top and red inwards. He guessed he liked it. It made him look like he still had his tails on the outside. He's still bare foot but he like it better that way. It made him feel more connected to the ground and free.

"You done yet?" Aqua called from outside.

"**Yeah." **She came back into the moderately sized bedroom in checked him over for any major flaws in the clothing. "Everything fits right?"

"**For the most part." **The demon sighed while fiddling with the red star charm that dangled loosely from his neck unlike his collar. He soon grabbed the lonely armor piece that sat on the bed and attached it back on to his left shoulder. Its added weight greeting him instantly.

"Then we can get going." She said while blowing out the lights in the room. The kitsune silently cheered at this. The sooner they got of this godforsaken rock the sooner he could relax and try to find a way to brutally kill Madara.

It didn't take long for them to get outside once more to the broken compound. Aqua activated the switch on her armor and appeared in its full suit in a quick second. Kyuubi did the same and was engulfed in the transforming light. His body felt like it doubled in weight with the added layer of protection the suit gave and he was less then happy with this. At least from the females point a view the only thing that changed about Ven's armor is its size adjustment for the demon.

Aqua was about to summon her glider when a small thought crossed her. When the fox fought her masters spirit he never used a keyblade, but brut force instead.

"Kyuubi, can you even use the keyblade?" The nine tailed bijuu opened his mouth to say something only to close it. He's actually made no attempt to summon one or his new containers so far so he couldn't really answer that question.

He extended his right metal hand and waited for anything to happen. But nothing did. Frustrated he waved his arm up and down making the armor clank with each fast movement.

"**Come on Kit, let me use you fucking keyblade!" **He roared and nearly jumped at the sound of his own voice, it echoing from inside the protective body suit.

Aqua stated to laugh at the demons frustration. There is no possible way a keyblade would ever answer the call to a constantly hate filled demon.

"**Give me a second, I'm going to have a little chat with your friend." **He dropped to the floor and sat cross-legged. Taking a deep breath he entered the contours of his shared mind and heart.

* * *

><p>Crimson eyes opened up, and his view of the world changed as the fox demon was once again in his two tailed state as a small red ball of fur. Back in the station of awaking he corked his head back and forth looking for the owner of the body he is currently borrowing.<p>

"**Oi Kit! Where are you?" **He received a rude awaking when something grabbed him roughly by one of his tails and hoisted the demon up in the air and come in contact fit fairly angry blue eyes.

"What is wrong with you!"

"**Hey put me down! I'm not answering anything until then." **Ven increased his grip on the fox's tail who let out a hiss of pain before he realized what he was doing and dropped the small demonic animal.

"I'm sorry, but why did you have to go and do that?"

"**Do what exactly? You're going to have to be more specific then that boy." **Kyuubi sneered as he petted his bruised tail. **"No hate in his heart my ass****."**

"You know," he hesitated, "with Aqua." Kyuubi chuckled as he understood what Ventus meant.

"**What's wrong? Jealous that I'm having a little fun with your friend?"**

"What, no! That's not it at all. I just-"

"**Look kit if ****I were you, I'd enjoy the ride. And don't worry about the little vixen that you care for so much. I don't plan on harming her in anyway. I just enjoy seeing human reactions." **He said while finish grooming his tail. The demon padded over to Ven on all fours before jumping up on top of his shoulder.

"**Now since you busted my tail, I think that it's only fair that you do something for me." **Ven let out a sigh as the fox played out the guilt card on him.

"What else could you possibly want? You already have my body."

"**Yes, but I still don't have your full cooperation." **The blond raised a questioning brow to the devil that sat on his shoulder. **"Your keyblade."**

"No way."

"**Normally I wouldn't care for such a thing, but I need it if we both want to travel with Aqua considering she is the one in charge here." **Ven became silent as he tried to figure out what was best, not entirely confident in freely giving a demon a weapon that can make or undo any lock or seal.

"Fine." The fox's lips curled in a crooked smile as he jumped off from his perch.

"**Now was that so hard?" **A long silence fell over them as Ven stared down at the fox with a frown that made the small demons ears fall flat to the back of his head. At least his eyes have some life in them now. **"Ok, how about this? You lend me your keyblade for a bit and I'll let you look at my memories. It'll keep you entertained."**

Kyuubi snapped his claws together and branching stairs appeared one by one on the outskirts of the mural. **"I wouldn't bother with the ones of the past hundred years or so, since they mostly consist of me sleeping in a dark dirty cage in some poor fools stomach."**

"Fair enough. It does get kind of boring staying here by myself." Ven extended his arm in a flash his keyblade, wayward wind, appeared. He got down on one knee and presented to the demon. Kyuubi seized hold of it and everything around the fox slowly stated to dematerialize.

* * *

><p>Kyuubi snapped his eyes open and jumped up from his sitting position. He startled Aqua, who was flipping through first few pages of the ancient text that Yen Sid had given her. Some of it was difficult to decipher so she was glad that Kyuubi finally came around after just a few moments and quickly got rid of the book by putting a quick spell on it to make it smaller and pocket it.<p>

"That was fast."

"**The surprising is that I didn't have to threaten to mutilate his body."**

"Like I would have let you." The fox extended his hand this time and instantly, Ven's keyblade appeared without any trouble.

"**Jezz, how the hell did the Kit hold this damn thing?" **Kyuubi played with not completely confused by the blades unique reverse grip.

"You're not the only one who still questions that." Stormfall answered its masters call and Aqua tossed it into the air so that it can transform. Her glider gently floated to her side as she mounted on to it.

He followed her example and tossed Wayward wind into the air and it came back changed into some skateboard like hovercraft. He jumped up on it stumbling slightly before regain his balance on the board

"Got it?"

"**It's not that hard. Don't see what those other two were whining about."**

"Lets get going."

"**Where are we headed anyway?"**

"Well, neither of us have been performing at our best so I think I know the ideal place for some quick training to get back into sync."

"**Lead the way."** She's right. It would be in his best interest to get a better feel of the mechanics of his new host and to properly learn how to use his strange keyblade. Aqua summoned a portal to enter the Lanes in Between and they were off leaving the destroyed world behind.

* * *

><p>The sound of metal clashed and the roar of the crowed gave an uplifting air of excitement. Warriors came from all the corners of their world to prove their steel at the chance of being worthy of being a hero.<p>

Aqua and Kyuubi walked side by side as the entered through the large coliseum into what looked like a lobby where a variety of trophies are proudly displayed for all. On a half pillar a small goat man is intently polishing a frame that read RULES.

"**Ugh why are we in Greece? Some of the most ignorant Gods live here."**

"Trust me its one of the best places to get a good warm up. I'm surprised you even know where we are."

"**I've been alive long enough to know many things and that includes the existence of other worlds."**

"Well, keep quiet about that. Just because you know doesn't mean others have to or need to."

"**Don't need to tell me twice." **The demon scoffed. They walked up to the portly satyr who was doing a once over of his and work and to preoccupied to even notice the twosome.

"Excuse me."

"You now the rules, show me a pass or move that pillar over there and you can enter in the games." He said without turning around, only motioning one fat arm over to what looked more like a two ton rock sitting by itself over to the side where some of the trophies are.

Aqua shrugged her shoulder and the fox rolled his eyes in return. Kyuubi walked behind the giant stone and place his foot on the side of it. Effortlessly, he shoved it with the heel of his bare feet causing it to crash into the wall.

"Damn it Kyuubi! To much." Aqua though as she saw the satyr jump from his perch in surprise of the sudden crashing sound.

"Hey what the big idea huh! This place just got remodeled."

"**Oh did I do that? Sorry." **The dust stated to clear and the only thing left over was a gaping wall and pieces of debris from the heavy stone.

"He sweet cheeks control your boyfriend!"

"He's not my-"

"Hold it. Do I know you from somewhere because I never forget a dame?" Kyuubi walked back over to Aqua with his always so irritable expression on his face as he stared down at goat.

"That's because you do Phil." The old goat eyes snapped open as he realized who was standing in front of him.

"Aqua, it's you! Sorry about not recognizing yah there. After all its been, like what, ten years?"

"More like twelve."

"And you haven't aged a bit. And you," He finally got to the demon that was glaring daggers at him but didn't seem to mind or notice, "you're Ventus. Boy did the years take their toll on you."

Aqua could see the fox on the edge to retaliate against his mistaken identify, and quickly stepped on his bare foot causing a suppressed whine to emanated from the kitsune.

"So has the old champion come back to regain her glory? Because I got a say, you got some stiff competition ahead of yah."

"Actual that is why we are here."

"Perfect!" Phil walked over to where the rules list is and pick up a couple of forms, "We were looking for two more people to have a full bracket." He handed the clip board to the fox boy who stated to look over it.

"The tournament right now is consist of two blocks the West and East both having one slot open. Who ever is the winner in each block will have to face each other in the finals. Do I have to go over the rules?" Kyuubi signed his name as Ventus for the West block with the quill attached to the clip board not even bothering to look over who else has entered before handing it over to Aqua.

"Ven here might need a refresher." Kyuubi looked at the female like he was about to strangle someone just because he really didn't want to listen to the goat. She let out a hum to hide her laugh as she went on to sign her own name on the sheet and handed it back to Phil

"All right, listen up because I'm only going to say this once. They're only three basic rules to follow. The first is no killing anyone that isn't one of those creepy heartless."

"Two, there is no shame in throwing in the towel."

"Three, no watching other participants matches in-between your own."

"Four, have fun."

"**You just said that there were only three."**

"Finished." The bluenette said before the kitsune could pick a fight with the small satyr.

"The first match don't start for a little bit. So how life? Ever find Terra? People here still talk about him."

"It's complicated. I'd rather not talk about it."

"Don't worry I get it."

"Anyway where's Hercules, is he entering?"

"Herc? He went off to do a couple of errands for his father and won't be back for some time."

"And Zack?"

"Hmm?" Phil crossed his arms over his small chest in thought. Its been a while since heard that name. "Oh that kid, I don't really no what happened to him. He just up and vanished. Poof!" At his last word a bell chimed rang out in the coliseum.

"That's both your cues. Just go down the hall and," he checked the paper work, "Aqua you go right and Ven go left." They nodded their heads and proceed to the entrance.

"See you at the finals." She said with a smile. Kyuubi gave a brash huff and a know it all grin.

"**Of coarse." **The fox motioned to follow her but was held back by the old goat tugging at his pants for his attention.

"Hold it right their buddy, just a word of caution." Kyuubi rolled his eyes. If anything he was the most dangerous thin here. "There's this new guy in your cell block that just showed up a few days ago and has been sweeping the competition since, he could even give Herc a run for his money."

"**So what do you want me to do about it?" **He asked coldly. The fox just wanted to fight already and get out some of his pent up aggression.

"If you can try to knock him down a few pegs, or at least make him stop rhyming in every sentence he speaks. It kind of getting on everyone's nerves."

"**Easy enough."**

"Thanks and good luck." Kyuubi turned end entered the hallway to the arena and waited for his containers name to be called.

* * *

><p>"<strong>To easy." <strong>Kyuubi sighed as he easily cut through another heartless with a quick swipe of Wayward Wind. He was starting to get the feel for the reverse grip handle of the strange blade. It was about keeping you body movements loose and taking quick short strikes. It still felt awkward for him though since the demon is so use to brute force and fighting things head on.

He went back inside the training room to wait. He found weird that there were no other people, or at least humans, waiting with him. Not to mention the only thing that he's fought is one heartless wave after another. The fox wondered if the people that worked here actual trapped the black creatures to be used as punching bags for the main event.

"**Hmm... I wonder how the Vixen is holding up?" **He'd be lying if he wasn't the slightest bit curious. The though of possibly fighting her in the final round made him excited. To get through the rounds as fast as possible at the chance of playing with the female his current goal.

"Ventus!" The announcer called, "You're up next."

"**Well, that was fast.****" **He didn't have much time to actual relax his body. He got up and stretched before heading to the iron bar gate that stated to slowly rise. Kyuubi could see that Phil is in the middle of the arena making the announcement for the next match to the crowed that gathered in the stands.

"Get ready for this one folks, the semi-final round is about to begin and the winner will go on the face the winner of the East cell block!" The crowed cheered in excitement awaiting for the next round.

"First off we have Ventus!" Kyuubi steeped out of the shadows and only received a few cheers from the crowed. He didn't really care what they though of him, he was only there for some quick training. He walked over to where Phil stood and looked over to the opposite gate that stated to rise. It was about time that he fought something else that wasn't just a shadow but an actual person.

"And his opponent the ever crowed pleaser," The figure steeped out from his holding pen and Kyuubi's jaw nearly hit the floor as he stared at his opponent. The moment the crowed saw him they erupted in a deafening roar. He walked out wearing his usual white anbu armor strapped to his dark skin and his white haired pulled back and rapped up with his headband and multiple swords strapped to his sides and back. He waved at the crowed with a large smile plastered on his face as he walked up to Kyuubi and Phil.

"Killer Bee!"

* * *

><p><strong>KZD: Yup thats right B is still alive people!<strong>

**Kyuubi: SHOOT ME NOW! AIM FOR THE CHEAP SEATS!**

**KZD: Calm down you won't be that badly beaten. As always guys R&R.**


	10. Fox Vs Octopus

**KZD: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything Naruto related.**

**Speech: "**Normal"

"Normal/Human thinking."

"**Demon talking."**

"**Demon thinking.****"**

**KZD: I'll see you guys at the end of the chapter.**

* * *

><p>Souls screamed in agony as they waited in line to be judged deep in the bowels of the Underworld that just lied above a blazing inferno. For when someone dies this is where they go to have their souls judged of being worthy of salvation. Those who sinned are quickly dumped into a vortex that leads to Hell where further, eternal punishment, is issued. Those souls with virtue, are cleanse and made ready to enter paradise. In any case if a decision can not be made, the pending soul must fight in the Underworld Coliseum to earn their right to enter Heaven or forever be stuck in Limbo.<p>

Slowly a cloaked figure made his way through the Underworld with what looked to be a giant fan strapped behind his back. The feeling of dread did nothing to faze him as he side steeped most of the souls that floated past by him.

Making his way deeper and deeper into the land of the dead he started to become closer to his true detonation. A long narrow road formed in front of him overlooking a sea of green that held a large sum of souls that were forever trapped in Limbo, all of it leading up to a dramatic looking castle where the ruler of the Underworld lived.

Before the cloaked man could take another step forward, the ground rumbled. A low growl emitted from behind along with a gush of wind from a loud snort. Unafraid he turned to look into the red, six eyes of the guardian of the Underworld.

"So you're Cerberus." He said in a monotone voice, "Hmm, I was expecting more. Your nothing compared to the Bijuu." The demon dog of disaster barked out its announce and one of the heads snapped out its jaws at the intruder. To the black monsters surprise, its muzzle went right through it prey who didn't flinch from the giant animals murderous attempt.

Its red eyes widen, completely bewildered. The heads stated to argue with each other and wondering about what to do only to be disrupted by a rude comment by the intruder.

"I don't know who's stupider, you or the Itchibi." Cerberus let out an infuriated roar as it stomped about trying to smash its potential prey. With each shock wave, it shook the very bedrock of the Underworld. No matter what the beast did, any attack that it tried to use on the man, it went right through him. Not only physical but magical as well as he spewed fire balls from his mouth.

Eventually, the tri-headed dog stated to wear itself out as it slowly growled at the cloaked mad who hadn't move a single inch from his spot. Cerberus panted heavily as it rested its heads on its giant paws to look directly into one visible red eye of the man that his behind the orange spiral mask, unknowing of the trap it just entered.

"Mindless animals like you are meant to be controlled with those with blessed eyes." The tomoes in his one visible spine around the pupil and captivated the demon dog. Cerberus let out a hallow gasp and the look in its own eyes turned from anger to one where it looked as if is going to drop dead asleep at any moment.

"Now, take me to your master." The demon dog lowed its middle head and the man climbed right on. The beast slowly got up and followed up the trail to where its master resided.

* * *

><p>"For the last time, I can assure you that all the soul from that place were collected. The reaper form that area assured me that he collected every last soul there." The lord of the dead flaming blue hair flickered red for a second as his anger stated to boil over. He sighed as he listened to the smoky receiving end if his make shift phone and rubbed his temple with his free hand.<p>

"Look just count the ones from the Elemental Nations again, and if your one down, I'll personally come down their to sort everything out." The smoke phone dissipated into thin air and Hades sunk into his throne with an aggravated groan. Ever since that one world died a whole flood of souls just poured right into the Underworld, and there were a lot more of then staff members to keep up with the due process that exist down here. Then again Pain and Panic weren't the best lackey demons imps.

"I need a smoke." A cigar materialized in his hands and quickly put it up to his blue lips. Just before he could light it, the door to his throne room smashed opened with half of his pet dogs body coming through.

"Stupid Mutt! Are you trying to give me a heart attack." Hades jumped from his seat as Cerberuses jowls were just near his body with his razor sharp teeth laid in a lazy smile. Hades noticed how his loyal watch dog didn't look right in the eyes, almost absent even. "What's wrong having a hard time keeping down a bone or something?"

"Are you Hades?" The masked man appeared from behind the demon dog with a single hand patting the beast black fur.

"Who's asking? And what did you do to my dog? He looks drunk off of ambrosia."

"He is no longer in control of his free will and soon neither will you." Hades eyes widen in anger at the man in front of him. "You have two choices. Either comply with ever thing I say, or become my eternal slave."

"I don't you know who you're really talking to. What makes you think just because you can control a dumb animal makes you think you could ever control a God." Hades summoned fire balls into his hands ready to strike at the masked man who let out a sigh.

"I see. I'm disappointed that I'll have to do this the hard way." The God of the Underworld hurled the balls of hellfire at the masked man. They never singed him as a vortex like opening appeared before the one opening in his mask sucking the fireballs into his mind.

"How did you-Argh!" The man suddenly vanished and reappeared right in front of Hades and grabbed him by the neck. The larger God glared down into the one visible red eye of the man. From the choke hold he analyzed the one orb of his assailant only for fear to suddenly to overcome him. Suddenly, the God felt like he was being sucked in my eye, his body stating to twist and turn into it.

The masked mans hands squeezed around nothing but black smoke as Hades dot away from his grasp and reappeared several feet away gasping for breath.

"You, you have those cursed eyes. So, what's you name?" The masked man hesitated at this before answering the blue God.

"Actually, I have no true name. But you may call me Madara Uchiha." The lord of the dead raised a brow at him and snapped his fingers making a tattered scroll appear in smog. Hades made quick work in unraveling it as he searched through the infinite names of the dead repeating the man's name every so often until he found the information that he needed.

"So your '_Madara Uchiha_,'" Hades said with a sneer, "says here you're supposed to be dead." The scroll disappeared from his hands. This the guy that has been making a big ruckus in the Underworld for him just because he was out of line.

"I get that a lot."

"So what do you want fame, glory, money? Cause if not, I suggest you get with the other souls so that the Underworld can get back in business and isn't backed up."

"I have no desire for such things. Instead I have a proposition for you." Hades looked at the proclaimed Uchiha strongly. Normally he was the one who made the deals, but after seeing his ability to become completely intangible, suck anything into his mind and control them, the God wasn't about to argue. Maybe if he played his cards right, he could use this as an opportunity to get rid of some troubling pest. Hades chuckled darkly.

"Spit it out then." Unknown to him, a small smirk appeared under the masks mans face.

* * *

><p>Kyuubi looked at the man in front of him completely stunned. He expected the Hatchibi to make it out of the elemental nations and to run into him eventually, just not this soon. Not to mention that, the tailed beast had managed to keep his jinchūriki alive and well. The though of Naruto crossed his mind for a brief second before disappearing thanks to Phil announcing the terms to their fight.<p>

"All right you two, I want a good clean fight. No hitting below the belt and no shady tricks. If you get pushed out of the arena, you're disqualified. Remember that there is nothing wrong with in throwing in the towel at anytime. Winner is decided by the last man standing." When the satyr finished, he ran off on his short legs so that the two can have their fighting space with Kyuubi watching, trying his best to get rid of the tension he is feeling.

"Yo." The demon moved his gaze back to the dark shades of the known surviving ninja, "Ya look a little nervous there son, no need to worry it's all just a game. So relax and lets show this crowed how to have some fun as we earn our fame amongst the gods in which there is no shame."

Kyuubi just raised a brow at the enka rapper. The kitsune was never a fan of it and he certainly wasn't going to start now. He grimaced. The demon just might have to take the old goat up on his request in silencing the container of eight tails. He turned his back the dark skinned back to get some distance before the match start and to make sure he didn't say anything that he might regret later, remembering that the ninja is sensitive about what people think about his music. Bee shrugged his shoulder and did the same.

Phil chimed a bell starting the match. Kyuubi quickly summoned Wayward Wind and charged full speed at the jinchūriki who stood still with his arms crossed across his chest. Just a few inches away from striking distance, the blond demon disappeared from Bee's line of vision. The Kumo-nin grasped one of his own swords from his back and spin to clash with his animalistic opponent. The force of the clash caused the ground to break.

Killer Bee gave the blond a cocky smile as he saw through his blazing crimson eyes. "Your style is full of anger and hate, do you really want to become the demise of your own fate? You're not the only one who can fight like a savage, know you will see how the master Killer Bee ravage."

The eight tails jinchūriki pushed back against the blond demon so that became suspended into the air. He made and signs that were unfamiliar to the kitsune. Throwing his head back, multiple rounds of ink spewed from his mouth and hurdled towards Kyuubi.

With his free hand, the demon conjured his fox fire into it and shot it at the ink blots coming to him. Each shot hit their mark causing a black smog to cover most of the arena, as Kyuubi fell back onto it. His senses heightened and eyes glowed as he tried to locate the craft ninja. He had a feeling that this fight wasn't going to end well for him.

Kyuubi's eyes widen as he jumped to avoid a blade narrowly missing decapitating his ear clean off. The assault continued with multiple combos that seemed to come from every direction. Every time he guard against one attack, the demon could feel s different blade stinging against his skin as it sliced through.

The fog cleared up and Kyuubi huffed harshly as his multiple wounds bleed onto the ground. He in haled sharply as his power stated to watch over him and try to close up the painful cuts, but it will still be a while before pain itself subsided.

He looked up at Bee to see him in a strange stance. All of his swords were drawn and are being held by the joints of his body and mouth. And the demon though the way he had to hold Wayward Wind was weird.

Bee lunged forward with his swords in an almost hip hop like dance. Even with his sharp eyes Kyuubi couldn't keep up with all seven swords seeming coming for him all at once.

With his wounds already tying to close up, any strike that got through any of his blocking felt even worse then the first time around. The ninja pushed the demon back to the edge of the arena and the cheers from the crowed rooting for Bee stated to pound the kitsune's ears and fuel the ninja's ego.

Kyuubi struggle to keep his balance as Bee slammed two of his swords down repeatedly as the demon used the keyblade to guard each blow. The demon could feel his bodies normal strength start to weaken and stated to growl lowly.

"**There is no way I'm going to loose to some dumb ninja.**" He didn't want to rely on his demonic energy while Ven's body is still trying to adjust to its harshness. That he didn't exactly want to tip the jinchūriki off about who he is at the moment. "**Oh well. If I use just one tail then I should be fine.**"

Killer Bee jumped back as his swords flew off the edge of the arena when a blast of red chakra blasted from the pours of his blond opponent.

"**Bee, watch it! That's Bijuu chakra.**" The Hatchibi contacted its host immediately from the sanctity of his containers mind.

"I don't recognize this guy having a tailed beast residing inside of his hide, my main man Hatchibi are you sure this isn't just some half demon secret side?"

"**I'm confused too, Bee. But that aura is unmistakable of belong to that of a Bijuu.**" Using his containers eyes to peer to the outside world, the eight tails got a better look at the demon boy. "**Hey doesn't this brat look a little bit like Naruto?**"

Bee's inner sprit sat upon the nose of his prisoner as he thought out what he said. "Feral and completely wild, he does look like my boy Uzumaki in which there is no denial. But this dude can make anyone's blood boil and completely rile."

"**Well, who ever he is, beat him so we can interrogate him.**" In reality Bee's sunglasses gleamed as he grasp the one remaining sword on his back that was wrapped up in bandages. It stated to move and bulge excitedly from the presence of the strong aura.

Kyuubi let out a sigh as his chakra enveloped his body and keyblade giving quick relief from earlier damage. Again he feel the hard beating inside his heat and began to breath heavily. There was no possible way for him to keep this up without destroying himself. If he had the small chance to win this fight, he was going to have to ring Bee out.

The nine tails let out a mock roar as he charged at Bee full force. With increased strength and speed, the king of the Bijuu was able to push the Kumo-nin back as their weapons clashed. With each swipe though, some of his chakra was absorb by the sword the jinchūriki wielded.

The sword itself started to growl and move uncontrollably in its masters hand until it freed itself of the wraps binding it. Kyuubi take aback by it and backed off. He almost forgot about that thing. The sword was made up of pointed dark blue scales and at the top of the blade is a gaping mouth with pointed teeth.

"Samehada is acting crazy after tasting your chakra. Only those with an aura like mine can ever have a chance of controlling this guy. You fool, lets how long you last when I drain your energy fast."

Kyuubi wheezed as the pain in his heart started to become more permanent. There went his plan to just push the shinobi out of the arena, and there was no way he could fight a close range battle when Samehada was now in play. He kind of wished he knew more about using his containers keyblade other then how to wield and make it transform. He was going have to get the vixen to teach him later. But for now he has to change his tactic.

The nine tails dismissed the keyblade and readied his glowing red fist. He punched the air and the aura from his hands shot out and formed a monstrous hand that seek to crush its opponent. Bee swung the shark skin sword at the hand and it sliced right through the chakra mass and devoured it without remorse.

This didn't stop Kyuubi who continued to shoot beast palms. Samehada continued to gorge on the delicious powerful chakra and rapidly increased in size. Bee realized what was happening and tried to stop his eight sword but it had a mind of its own as it continued to devour the chakra.

"Yo, quite your obsessive eating, I won't be able hold ya with your constant weight gaining." It was to late as Samehada let out a belch, completely full on demonic chakra and five times its original size. The shark skinned swords chakra density became to much and Bee was forced to drop it just in order to move and dodge another beast palm.

The blast got him by the arm though and grabbed him furiously. Kyuubi drew him in and readied his free hand and slammed his fist into Bee's face and into the ground. With each beat down, the fox mans anger continued to rise and chakra boil, unable to see that the same aura was starting to over to take is prey.

The kitsune grunted to suppress a yelp as the eight tails host grabbed the blonds fist and nearly crushed it. Kyuubi forced a pulse of energy down his arm to force the ninja to let go and he did causing the kitsune to stumble, and Bee stood tall with the Hatchibi's demon cloak surrounding him like the blonds except all eight tails were accounted for.

"Stand back an' stay back, or you'll get whacked, ya fool. For you've unleashed the beast, Eight Tails, that be me, Killer Bee."

Kyuubi's moral dropped as he watched what little probable chance of him winning the fight completely slipped away. He already felt like he was going to have a heart attack soon even with just using one tail of his power and any increase in it could do irreparable damage despite its healing properties. Instead he smirked at his soon to me defeat. There was no way, though, that the kitsune was going to out without a fight.

"**Fucking A...**" He tried to move the muscles in his hand but they refused to move after being crushed by his opponent. The fox didn't need it. "**All I need is one hand to shut this fool up.**"

The two demons charged each other to the center of the ring. Kyuubi readied his one good fist as his fox cloak's aura concentrated to the one spot. To his red eyes time slowed down as they were but a meter apart.

The kitsune swung his good arm straight for Bee's face. To him it looked like it was going to be dead on. But much to his dread, the Kumo-nin is faster then he and sidestepped the attack.

Kyuubi's eyes widen as the eight tails jinchūriki hooked his arm around his neck and pushed him forward with all of the strength that he could muster and with a loud cry.

"Lariat!" The nine tails flew of the stage and slammed into the brick wall of the crown stands outside of the arena, officially ringing him out and knocking him out.

The bell rang and victories shout Killer Bee celebrated his win over the demon boy along with the crowed rooting for their up and coming champion.

"Ven! What in the name of Zeus happened up there?" Phil ran over to the downed demon on his short stubby legs concerned to see if he was even still breathing after the crash. Kyuubi raised on eye at the old goat as a response trying his best not to move so that any possible broken bones didn't shift inside his body. "Look I'll get some healers to look at you just stay put."

"**Don't bother." **As he tried to stand, Kyuubi coughed violently and blood escaped his lips. He hugged the wall to try to keep his balance as his vision started to blur onto to come back into focus to see the winner of the match standing in front of him, demonic aura completely gone.

He smiled down at the bond fox and held out his fist. At first, Kyuubi was confused by the action but soon clearly remembered what it meant. It was how Bee transferred his emotion to another, and how the fox made his first real connection with his previous container. A small smile tugged at his black lips at the memory as he stared at the fist. Well, the ninja was bound to figure who he was sooner or later.

Kyuubi raised his good hand to bump fist with Killer Bee. The moment there knuckles connected, a flood of negative emotions flooded through the shinobi and in his mind they all molded together to create a flaming face of a roaring fox.

"**What the hell? That's the Kyuubi, Bee!**" The enka rap master was to stunned by swirl of negative emotions that seemed to cling itself onto to the fox man other then his identity. He had a feeling who he was from the start, but to see that he still had strong feelings of malice even with his brief friendship with his former container was completely unnerving.

Before he can talk to the demon, a crowed of different mythological creatures and minor Gods swarm around him to ask the jinchūriki. All fans asking questions of his fighting style to his autograph. The only thing he could do was watch as the demon limped away into the shadows with a beaten a battered pride.

* * *

><p>While walking down the dark hallway, Aqua felt very content with herself. The heartless defiantly made for god punching bags, and now that she was in the realm of light, she notice that they were severely water downed then the ones she fought back in the realm of darkness.<p>

She was headed towards the West cell block in hopes to get a small peek of what's happening over there since she finished her semifinal match with one of the larger heartless. She knew that peeping on the other competitors is against the rules that Phil earlier stated but she couldn't help herself. During her own fight, Aqua had heard mutable crashing sounds and from the corner of her eyes, she though she saw a beam if red light shoot into the sky.

Who or what ever the fox was probably fighting must have given him a run for his money to make him use his natural power. The keyblade master just hopes that he didn't over did it a possibly hurt or kill someone that wasn't a heartless.

As she walked, Aqua could hear a distanced painful groaning up ahead. What she saw surprised her. A beaten blond demon limped out of the shadows holding is damaged hand close to him. His neck looked stiff, not trying to move it much with a highly noticeable red mark surrounding the outsides of his collar.

"Kyuubi! What happened?" She ran over to him and he let out a frustrated moan. He was hopping to avoid her long enough to let his injuries heal first.

"**O' just friendly bout with a worthy human from the last world that I resided on. What does it look like! I had my tail handed to me!**" The demon shouted before going into a frenzy of coughing fits where blood splattered on to the ground.

"Here, let me-"

"**Don't bother.**" He grabbed her arm glowing with healing magic with his good hand. "**You'll just disrupt my power from doing its job. It's a slower process, but just as effective.**"

"I've felt your power before Kyuubi, It may be just as effective but it's a painful process as well." Aqua was right about his healing properties. Though the fox never mind pain since it was one of the few things he genuinely feel other then just hate and anger. A chose torture he gladly accepted that made him stronger.

"Anyway's I was going to use some magic as more as an anesthetic for you then to heal you but since you don't want any help, I guess I can leave you here." Kyuubi released his hold on her and gave cocky grin.

"**Please, you would never let your best friends body to rot no matter how hard you tried."**

"True, but it's not hard to leave a sarcastic rude demon behind no matter what he looks like." He smiled crookedly at the bluenettes. She really would just leave him to fend for himself if it really came to it. There was absolutely no bullshitting with her.

"**Fine, fine. I'll let you help me just cause I now how much you like to feel me up, All right? So help me hobble to the lobby so I can take a nap and sleep of the healing.**" Aqua slung the fox's arm over her shoulder to help him up straight. His head still hung low from irritation and she was grateful for this. Now the demon couldn't see her face from having his body close to hers.

Kyuubi plumped himself on the small bench that the arenas lobby offered for competitors to sign their papers on. The healing in his hand started to progress as he could now start to slowly flex his mutilated fingers. He closed his eyes as he stared at the ceiling while Aqua took a seat beside him. The pain inside of him was starting to change to a fiery heat that will rapidly finish his healing and it will only about an hour before he can be his normal angry self again.

He peered from the corner of his crimson orbs to see that Aqua had her eyes tightly shut. It looked almost like she was trying to meditate then trying to catch a few winks before her final match. Which reminds him-

"**Hey, how did your last fight go?**" She turned her head to him slightly confused. The keybearer normally wouldn't expect a question like that from the demon king.

"It went fairly well. It was just a giant heartless. No big deal."

"**Good. You're going to need all your strength for the next match.**" She stat up straight knowing this information would be important, less she end up like him or worse. "**Your next match is going to be up against a man name Killer Bee. And like I said before he's actually from the last world I was on, the Elemental Nations, but he's definitely not my friend."**

"So what makes him so special to the point where he could beat the all so might demon king into a bloody pulp?" Aqua said with a small giggle in her voice.

"**Oi, I'm getting there. In as sense, he's kind of like you're here.**" He jerked a thumb into his chest right where his heart is, pointing at Ven. "**You've heard me used the term jinchūriki before but not actually know what it means. it's a technical term for literally meaning, 'The power of human sacrifice'."**

"I remember Yen Sid talking about humans sealing demons inside of them for power a long time ago."

"**Precisely. But those who are sealed with a Bijuu become the bane of societies existence, and only by overcoming feeling of hate can they successful use their demons power without repercussions. The main difference between Bee and Ven here is that I'm possessing and in control of his body, and Bee's demon was sealed into him using a technique called the Iron Armor Seal. Your friend isn't a jinchūriki in other words.**"

"So it looks like you and this Madara guy weren't the only ones to get off your dying world." Kyuubi growled at that damnable mans name. "Well, if there is nine of you Bijuu and you're here, which one is inside this Bee person."

"**The strongest second only to me, Hatchibi. The eight tails. And he has full control of his demon, as they are actual partners and friends, Bee actually having the will power to tame him.** **I'll admit that the guy is nice and all, but he gets on my nerves.**"

"Which one? The human or demon?"

"**Both." **Kyuubi let out a chuckle. Surprising talking to the vixen civilly like this made him start to feel better. Not physically but mentally and emotionally. The demon use to spend hour alone in a small cell worth only his haunting thoughts to keep him company with occasional interruption of his thinking coming in the form of 'give me your power.' He is still an intelligent being and such needed some kind of company every once in a while to stay sane. He sighed not knowing why he was possibly thinking about this now.

"**Listen carefully, because this is the only way that you can possibly win.** **First things first is his fighting style. Normally he uses seven swords at once, all of them place on a joint on his body, allowing him to attack from any angle. Just use reflect spell and that should deal with that problem easily. It's his eighth sword you need to worry about. It feeds of chakra and if I had to guess magic too."**

"What!" Aqua jumped at her feet at this. Her opponents sword had the ability to eat anything flowing with energy?

"**Calm down, you might not even see it because of how fat it is now that it has a good portion of my chakra in it. When its like that, the sword becomes so dense that its hard to wield. But in any case that you do, its called Samehada. It's made out of sharks skin and it slices not cuts. If he uses it you're going to have to rely on melee and possibly fire based attacks."**

"Great." Physical attacks were never her strong suit and that talent belonged to Terra during their time together under Master Eraqus.

"**And if for any reason the fool starts glowing red, just get the fuck out of there." **Aqua looked into Kyuubi's eyes when he said this to see if there were any kind of indication to see if he was joking. There was none as she scanned as he held his apathetic gaze. She inhaled a deep breath trying to take in all of the information.

Why should she even try to fight this man? If he had one of the Bijuu in him the she should be talking with him and explaining the situation at hand and try to get him to fight on their side.

"Hey, there you two are. I've been looking everywhere for the both of you." Phil came into the lobby looking a little warn down and out of breath.

"Ven, you just ran out, I though you were dying."

"**Nah, I'm fine. No reason to disqualify Bee." **Aqua stared at the Kyuubi skeptically.

"No reason to disqualify Bee, huh? You really want me to fight him don't you fox." It was more of a conclusion then a self question considering the kitsune smiled when he talked.

"Even so, I should knock you over the head and make you do laps around the arena for losing. I lost a bundle because of you." Kyuubi blinked a few times before realizing what the goat man meant by this.

"**Wait a minute. You betted on me like a dog?**"

"Hey you said that you'll make him shut up with his rhyming."

"**I said I'd try. I never promised anything that I would.**"

"Humph, and here I though you're some kinda hero kid. Guess not."

"**Oh you have no idea of what I am goat boy.**"

"What did you just call me!" Thankfully the sound of the bell chime could be heard all over the coliseum and the two stopped their squabbling. "Ah, I have no time for you. Aqua your up for your final match in the center ring. You ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Good then follow me. You," he pointed a finger at the demon boy, "can go wait in the stands. No coaching."

"**To late for that one jackass.**" Kyuubi rolled his eyes and slowly got up feeling better then before and able to move his aching joints better.

Before entering the hallway, Kyuubi grabbed Aqua by her arm and pulled her back slightly so that he could whisper in her ear.

"**Small tip. Just about everyone I knew back on the Elemental Nations, were closet perverts. So as you are a female, if you want a better advantage over Bee, try to putting your assets to use.**" The nine tails gave a wicked grin, where his fangs ever so slightly grazed the to tip of her skin.

Aqua's eyes went wide and face became bright red as she quickly folded over her chest.

"What the Hell is wrong with you!" Kyuubi backed away with a barking laugh.

"**Only everything my dear Vixen.**" Through his fits of laughter, he didn't noticed the keyblade that girl summoned to her hands. As he wiped a tear from his eyes he barely caught a glimpse of the shaft of the blade that struck him over the head.

"**Fucking Kami Women!**" He shouted as he fell to the floor grasping his head as waves of pain pulsed through like a migraine on steroids. She hit harder then that pink bitch that would whack his container from time to time.

"Maybe that'll jog something back into place."

"Hey what are you two doing, Hurry up!" Phil shouted from the end of the hall. Aqua turned from the demon and made a quick pace to follow the chubby satyr. Kyuubi stood back up while rubbing his head. He could actual feel the large lump starting to form at the top of his noggin.

"**I not lying, ya'know.**" Aqua clenched her keyblade as a vein appeared on her head. "**This guy really likes to stare at girls boobs.**"

"Thunderga." A shot of lightning appeared from keyblades tip but came in contact with nothing.

"**Try to put on a good show for me. Good luck.**" The fox reappeared several feet behind her as he turned to a different corridor to sit in the stands. The bluenette let out a sigh. She didn't now what in the worlds she was going to do with this demon. Even less when their agreement reaches its end.

Instead she braced herself and entered the enlightened opening of the main arena to face the powerful opponent.

* * *

><p><strong>KZD: Holy Hell! You guys have no idea how hard this chapter was to write. I don't know what's worse, my computer crashing and deleting half the work I had or my the rhyming. Most likely the rapping because I'm a serious Metal head.<strong>

**Kyuubi: What the hell are you complaining about. I'm lucky I'm even alive because of you.**

**KZD: Quite your whining. Go get some popcorn and wait for the next event.**

**Kyuubi: Popcorn? Screw that I'm getting beer.**

**KZD: I don't think they have beer at the stands. Maybe wine but I'm not sure.**

**Kyuubi: As long as its alcoholic I don't care. You know...for the pain.**

**Aqua: I don't think so. I may allow you to have fun and mess up my friends body on the outside, but I'm not letting you kill his liver and brain cells.**

**KZD: And Kidneys.**

**Kyuubi: You're not helping!**

**KZD: Anyway... I'm going to be down to Florida soon for some down time from all the stress in my life. So thats why I pushed to get this chapter out before I get down there other wise there wouldn't be one for an entire month. So please R&R. It helps my depressing soul to move forward in this hell we call life.**


	11. Clash of the Titans

**KZD: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything Naruto related.**

**Speech: "**Normal"

"Normal/Human thinking."

"**Demon talking."**

"**Demon thinking.****"**

* * *

><p>Kyuubi sighed deeply as he impatiently tapped his bare foot against the ground. The demon sat up in the high rafters of the arena to get a better birds eye view of the next match, that was currently taking a little longer to start then he expected.<p>

"**Damn, if I knew the intermission between fight were this long, I should of threaded that stupid concession stand owner to give me some food and drink.****"** He thought bitterly. When he first went up to the stand earlier, he realized that he lacked any form of currency. He thought about trying to find Aqua and steal some from her, but he didn't believe he would had time to do so. Taking a deep breath he closed his eyes and try to drown out the sound of people, or rather, different mythical creatures fighting each other for a good seat.

"Everyone, please take your! The final match is about to begin!" An announcer came out in the arena and shouted. Kyuubi guess he was some sort of minotaur creature or whatever that had a giant nose ring.

"**What, did they lose someone? It's about damn time.****"** In a matter of seconds, it almost felt like the walls were closing in on the demon from all sides as the stands started to become flooded with viewers. A growl of irritation ripped at his throat but when unheard.

"**Well, at least there's no one in front blacking my-Unholy horses ass!" **His crimson eyes became wide as his body was forced to become scrunched up next to the wall. A giant blue centaur had decide to take a seat in front of him.

"**Of course this would happen. Hey, down in front!" **Kyuubi yelled as he addresses the blue beast. The creature seemed to of heard him but looked unsure of where the sound came from as he twisted his head a few times.

"**Oi, right behind you jackass." **The centaurs lips curled into a frown as it looked over its shoulder to see the angry stare of the Kyuubi only to give the kitsune the same look.

"Get lost." The creature snorted whipping its tail in front demons face, hitting him. Infuriated, Kyuubi grabbed hold of the blue centaurs tail right when it went for a second swipe. The horse man jumped and yelled at the top of his lungs from the blond fox's death grip on his tail, and the demon let go from mild amusement from the hybrids pain.

"**What's wrong, fox got your tail?" **He laughed with his devilish smirk plastered on his face.

"Why, you little-" The centaur lifted his giant human hands to smash the pesky demon but stopped mid swing as his yellow gaze bore into his foes red one. There was something terribly wrong with the puny human in front of him, or rather, he looked human. Whatever he was, those bloody red eyes screamed death and when he inhaled the air, the mythical creature could of sworn he smelt blood radiating of the blond.

Kyuubi raised a brow as the centaur lowered his fist and got up to walk away and try to find a different seat, grumbling incoherent words. The fox shrugged his shoulders, not really caring now that he had his view back. And in the nick of time to. Both Aqua and Bee were center stage with Phil in the center discussing the terms of the fight. He let out an interested hum as he watched their stance.

Aqua seemed tense and rigid and by all means should be. Bee on the other hand looked a bit off. He wasn't trying to show off even before the match begins or trying to get a closer look at the blue haired women, much to Kyuubi's minor relief. Instead, the ninja was turning his head scanning the arena looking for something, or rather, someone.

The red eyed demon started to fidget knowing exactly what the jinchūriki is looking for. He nearly jumped out of his seat when the Kumo-nin spotted the fox that seemed to stand out from the rest of the crowed as he was the only "human" looking being.

He flashed a smirk at the blond who quickly turned his head in the other direction, faking detection.

"**Ugh, just start the match already****."** Luck was on crafty fox's side as the match bell chimed and he was able to turn his head back to stage to watch the match.

* * *

><p>"Begin!" Phil called from off the stage. Aqua took her stance while Bee stood around casual not paying to much attention. She knew he was distracted by something but, the least he could do was give his opponent some acknowledgement. And with the fox's warning still very clear in her head she struck first.<p>

Straightening her keyblade forward at the ninja a round of blizzard attacks shot from the tip of the blade. Bee's head twitched and sunglasses gleamed as he noticed the sudden attack. He quickly dodged the first two cold blast. The third band a B-line for his head. He grabbed one of his short knife like swords from his back and sliced right through it before it could connect. He let out a whistle.

"The blue bird wants to hunt the bee, but this prey will become the predator as he chases you right up a tree, baby."

She looked at him with a slight glare. What was with people she fought always giving her the name blue bird?

The ninja dashed forward faster then most can blink and readied his sword. Aqua put up a reflect spell around her as the blade bounced back as it hit the invisible shield. Bee was taken aback by this and jumped so that he was behind her and took out another of his swords. This time he put some of his chakra into the blade and pierced right through the reflect spell but not with out cracking it first to give the blue haired women time to react.

Aqua forced the broken shards back with a pulse of energy in a counter burst. The jinchūriki was blown back by the sudden blast and skidded against the arena floor.

Bee recovered quickly and started to make hand signs and soon after his hands and body stated to become coated in sparks of electricity. Pulling out a third weapon with his free hand, he lunged after his opponent.

Aqua's eyes widen as she barely got away from the attacked that buzzed past her face. Or she though she did. A small bleeding cut appeared on her cheek. She ignored it though while dodging the multiple strikes. Some successful and others not so much. The current filled scratches she received from the weapons extras felt like there was an actual bee stinging her from all sides.

The Kumo-nin slammed his blades down onto her keyblade as she guarded. He smirked as he sent a pulse of lightning through his blades into her own and consequently into her body.

Aqua had to bite her tongue to suppress a yell that desperately wanted to come out. She knew He was watching her intently. For some reason she could always feel those bloody red eyes on her even from far away. Always studying her in a sense. So why was she trying so hard to stand her ground against this ninja when she should trying to recruit him against the true enemy. Aqua would never admit it to herself that she was trying to impress the fox, by doing something that he couldn't by beating the human sacrifice.

Focusing, Aqua used her magic to enchant the keyblade with the her own lightning spell. Bee frowned as his lightning jutsu started to have little effect on the blue bird. She started to push back and Bee dropped his assault to get away.

"That's some interesting chakra you got there, so how exactly do ya plan to stay fair?" The women had just used both an ice and lightning element attack. From what he knows most people only have two chakra natures and ice came from the combination of wind and water.

"Who says that my power is chakra based?" She responded with a smile. She was actually starting to have fun now that she knew what this Killer be was all about.

Bee crossed his arms in confusion. What the hell could there possibly be other the chakra to possibly even spawn such attacks.

"**Hey, Bee! You have to focus, you're completely out of sync."** The Hatchibi called its container.

"Sorry son. Guess I'm still caught up with our previous fun."

"**Yes, I'm also trying to figure out what my chakra brother is up to this time. I can even sense his presence on this women.****"**

"You mean they-" The eight tailed octopus ox let out frustrated grunt at his jinchūriki.

"**Get your mind out of the gutter. The presence is to faint for something like that. I mean like they been hanging out around each other to much. Anyway Bee, what she is using is magic. It's like chakra but its channeled and executed differently allowing the user to use different kinds of spells. Elemental based or not.****"**

"Uh, so your saying she's a witch. Hot witch then." Hatchibi didn't even bother to responded to his host. Instead he blocked him out entirely startling him back into reality from the sudden severing of the mind connection that they had. And good timing too.

Aqua had coated her body in flames reading her next attack. Bee smirked and in a similar fashion coated his whole body in his lightning chakra. The two charged at each other. Aqua's fire raging around her and spewing forth from the ground and Bee's electricity flying of his body making him look like a dangerous light show.

"Burn!"

"Flying Thunder Bomb!"

A stone fist crashed into the arena center causing screams to echo out through out the coliseum and panic and chaos ensued as the mythological creatures that made up the crowed desperately tried to find an exist. The yells were all the same.

"Titan!"

The two fighters avoided the strike at the last second and looked up at the stony monster that had interrupted the match. It towered over both of them glaring down at them with its two heads with crimson eyes glowing with murderous intent. It steeped over the wall it stood behind and stomped on the ground trying to step on the jinchūriki and keyblade master, sending shockwaves with each steep. It was to slow as the two were able to get away with relative ease.

The fighters landed next to each other and glanced at each other and nod before taking arms against the twin headed Rock Titan.

"It's slow so aim for the feet and make it trip."

"No need to tell be twice, girl." The two went to attack the titans legs only to receive a nasty surprise. It wasn't alone.

They struggled to move as their feet became frozen in place. From behind the other side of the arena, the Ice Titan appeared, aiding its brother by breathing its chilling breath at the two.

"Great, this popsicle again." Aqua twisted her head to look at the Titan smiling cruelly down at her with its jagged teeth as if it knew very well who she was. It looked bigger then she previously remember it.

The coat of ice continued grow on their bodies until they were completely immobilized in the strong frozen prison. The Rock Titan let out a roar before raising its foot once more off the ground. It was going to enjoy hearing there screams of agony, while the Ice Titan just wanted to see their blood spilt over the entire arena and have them completely unrecognizable when they entered Tartarus. The Rock Titan slammed his foot down as fast as he could. He wanted to make this job quick so he could go on and rampage across the city.

The mountainous foot just stopped mere inched before Aqua and Bee's face. The Titan let out a frustrated grunt as he put my pressure on with no success in budging his own foot. It let out a cry as it was pushed back by the same force preventing it from doing its job, and fell backwards taking out the coliseum wall with it.

"**Ya'know, I'm getting quite bored of saving your ass on a constant bases." **Kyuubi was the one who kept the foot from squashing the two. He called forth his fire and spread it to the frozen over feet of Aqua and Bee, freeing them.

The Ice Titan roared in anger and wave its hand across its body sending icicles at the blond fox who summoned Wayward Wind to guard against them. They bounced off the keyblade and hurled back at the users face who screamed in pain.

"**Don't like that do ya, frozen bastard." **He looked behind him to see the Rock Titan starting to get back up and glaring angrily at the demon. Fighting these two would be like trying to fight two other bijuu at the same time. Something that he wasn't entirely prepared to do. He chuckled to calm his nerves.

"Yo, Kyuubi. You and blue bird take care of the giant popsicle. Me and Hatchibi will take care of rocky here, and show him who he should really fear."

"Fine, we'll leave him to you. Lets go Kyuu."

"**Right." **Kyuubi summoned one more ball of fire into his hand before shooting it at the Ice Titan to make sure he had the monsters attention before running outside of the coliseum with Aqua in tow leaving the jinchūriki to deal with other Titan.

"Ready to smack some heads Hatchibi?"

**"****As always.****"**

"Wheee Yeah!" The rock monster was startled by the humans sudden cry and the red glow that he started to have and move back a step as his body started to grow and mutate.

"You're picking a fight with me when stomping is all you've got? Hahaha! My true mode is the bijuu abode is that of a Monsta', see I told ya. Host Transformation, yo." A bellowing roar escaped Bee's new muzzle as the tailed beast transformation became complete, taking on the appearance of the eight tailed ox.

"Its time for a real clash of the Titans, so lets get a fightan'." Bee charged first with his horns pointed at the Titans chest. It grabbed the horns of the bull and heaved lifting the demon of the ground and outside of the arena walls.

The eight tails landed safely on the ground and whipped out one of its tails and curled it around the stony fist of the Greek monster. Bee tried to pull it in closer but it resisted. Using its free hand the Titan pulled on the tentacle tail to remove it but the strong suction padding of it kept its hold indefinitely.

Letting go, It readied its free hand bringing it back to smash the demon. Be lifted his own hand like paws to catch the fist. Another of his tails wrapped and constricted itself around the Titans remaining arm. It started to struggle in Bee's hold moving its arms back and forth.

With its strength, it threw the demon into one of the golden warrior statues that surrounded the coliseum gates. It gave a cruel smile, only to roar as it started to feel its arms start to crack and shake as Bee's crushing hold only increased.

The transformed ninja threw a punch at the titans head. It wasn't doing much to disorientate it. His hand stated to become raw from punching pure stone and the heads lashing out trying to bite at the hands with each pounding.

"I have just about enough of this, ya fool. Now behold the true power of the tailed beast, as I blast you into smithereens." Two more tails snaked themselves around the Rock Titans waist holding it still.

The demon threw back his head and a ball of swirling black energy stated to form just above his mouth. The two heads of the titan looked at each other nervously never feeling this kind of pressure before the surrounded the black orb. The stone giant knew it meant trouble. It stated to frantically look around for any possible chance for escape. But unable to move a muscle, there was no hope.

Bee let out a loud roar, and thrust his head with the black bomb. It erupted in an explosion at the Rock Titan. The close range explosion of the bijuu dama covered the entire entity of the giant. Its screams of agony started to die down as its body stated to disintegrate into nothingness.

The blast died down, and the only thing left of the Titan was a smoldering pile of smoking ash.

"Yeah! That's what I'm talking about!" Bee's cheered as he let out a victorious roar into the sky.

"**Damnit Bee! Be more careful when using the Bijuu Dama.****" **The Hatchibi yelled in frustration at his jinchūriki.

"What? What did I do?"

"**Just look.****"** The tailed beast host turned his transformed head to see what his prisoner was talking about.

"Haha. Whoops." With the blast at close range, the ninja had accidentally leveled easily the majority of Olympus Coliseum. The stands, the arena, all of it was completely obliterated by his attack. The only thing that was still intact was the front gate surprisingly.

"Can' help it. Once the power gets a flowing I just go all out. As long as no one goes around the back, they won't even know what happened."

"**I highly doubt that. Hey let me take over. If we're going to talk to Kyuubi, its best to let me start first.****"** The demon container hummed in thought before letting out a whistle in agreement.

"When you're right, you're right. He wouldn't give me the time of day, but with you he might actually say, 'hey.'"

"**Thank you, Bee.****"** In the demons circle, almost soulless looking eye, a small red gleam showed the switch in the controller of the shared body. Hatchibi turned his body back to the now destroyed arena to await his bijuu brothers imminent return.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Hey ugly, I'm over here!"<strong> The Ice Titan slammed its fist into the ground causing icicled to sprout from the collision. Kyuubi backed flipped out a way in time and sent a fire spell at the monstrous face causing it to become frustrated with the fox.

By playing a dangerous game of chicken with the frozen giant, Aqua and Kyuubi were able to get the Ice Titan out of range of the city of Thebes and into the near by forest. Both tagging in and out for who had to distract him next and surprisingly with minimal damage, other then a few trampled and crushed buildings and frozen slick roadways.

"This should be good enough. Lets finish this quickly and get back to Bee." Aqua shouted over to the demon fox as she got the Titans attention my striking its legs a few times. "This time, you'll stay down."

"**I'm not to sure about the 'getting back to Bee' thing. But I'm all for melting this poor guy." **Kyuubi guarded against a shock wave that the Titan created when it turned to face Aqua.

It sent a wave of homing icicles at her. The keyblade master followed the demons example from before ad set up a reflect spell and bounced the ice shards back it the Titan that screamed and knelled, stunned from all of the previous damage that it has already taken.

Kyuubi took the initiative and went to work on the walking ice statues face. Finally learning to use basic magic one the keyblade, he sent out a flurry of fire based spell and attacks. With each strike he could feel himself growing stronger for some strange reason. It wasn't his own power, he was barely even using it at the moment other then for jumping purposes.

In a quick second, his whole body broke out in a flash of light and his entire being was covered in a warm red light with small flames dancing around Wayward Wind. It wasn't the same as his fox cloak. It wasn't bubbling around him in a menacing aura or causing him any pain.

"**Hey Vixen, what the hell's happening to me?"** He shook his hand like if he was trying to get something disgusting off it.

"Don't panic." She said with a quick glance at the fox. Aqua set up square mines by the Ice Titans feet and set them of with a fire spell causing major damage to the monster with chunks of its legs being blown off. Like the fox, in a small flash of light she too was covered in the same red glow with fire dancing around her keyblade and body.

"You're in a first tier drive mode. Right know we are both using the fire storm drive." He raised a brow but smiled at the realization.

"**Well that's convenient. This should speed up thing a little bi-Agh!"**

"Kyuubi!" The Ice Titan recovered from it dizzy state and swung its arms smacking the demon fox right into a large tree, snapping it with his body and into the dirt.

It took a deep breath and spewed a freezing mist where the demon landed creating a frozen wonderland amongst the forest. It let out a victory howl thinking that it ended one of its opponents.

A fiery enchanted keyblade flew and struck at its chest causing it to stumble back from the suddenness of it. Aqua caught Rainstorm easily as it came back to its master like a boomerang.

"Hey, the real fights over here." She knew she had to distract the Titan till Kyuubi got back up. Aqua was pretty sure that he was fine despite the hit. He couldn't die that easy and the fire storm drive should protect him from most ice damage.

The Ice Titan waved its hand a glacier formed over Aqua's head. It hovered over her as she tried to get away from it. As she stooped for a split second it came crashing down, only for her to cartwheel away in the niche of time.

It stated to stomp in a circles as it tried to keep one eye on Aqua at all times causing the ground to rise with ice masses surrounding it like a barrier. It smirked as it let out another icy breath at the land in front of her freezing the ground just ahead of her.

It growled lowly as it half expected her to slip to, not to start skating gracefully on the frozen ground like it was nothing. The Titan broke the ground when it slammed its fist down aiming for Aqua who jumped up and ran up its arm.

The Titan sneered at the blue haired women and tried to grab her but missed as she made it up to his face, her body glowing in the drives fire magic. She pointed her keyblade as she came just near the eye of the beast.

"Mega Flare!" Aqua stabbed the keyblade into its hollow socket and the blade erupted in blast of fire inside the monsters head who let out a horrible screech as its whole head erupted into a giant fireball.

Aqua jumped off its shoulder when it started to thrash about trying to shake flames off. It feel to its knees and smashed its head to the ground to pick up some dirt in a make shift "stop, drop and roll."

"**Ugh, Kami what hit me." **Kyuubi groaned as he walked up behind Aqua. Like she predicted, he was fine. A little bit out of it but fine nevertheless.

"Good to see up. Care to do the honors." Opening a crimson eye, he let out a quick laugh seeing the panicking Titan trying to get rid of the fire melting its face.

"**Oh, sweet revenge." **The kitsune cracked his knuckles. Despite the long time laps with out hitting anything, he was still in his fire storm drive. **"Lets go!"**

The two charged the struggling beast. Kyuubi slashed and hacked at the Titans face, and was unaffected by the heat of the flames that surrounded it. He hit the giant icicle with the hilt of the keyblade hard in the chin causing it to rear back.

Aqua struck at its feet as it lifted one leg causing it to loosed balance and eventual fall backwards taking part of the forest down with it. The two ran and jumped into the air above the Ice Titans boney chest. The flames on its face started to die down and its saw the two ready to strike, only it was to late for him to react in time.

"Storm!" They swung their Keyblades down and fire erupted in a series of waves on the Titans chest completely igniting it.

The twosome landed gracefully on the ground, Kyuubi with a evil grin seeing his opponent burn in a fire making Aqua stand offish about him especially when he started to chuck darkly hearing his victims squeals for mercy.

"**Yah! Dattebayo!"** Kyuubi unknowing cheered as he jumped happily into the air. His eyes snapped open in realizing the small slip from his mouth an quickly covered it. **"****Damn, spent way to long inside that kid.****" **He glanced over Aqua beside him who had a confused look from his sudden out of character cry.

"**You never heard me say that, got it."**

The fire started to die down leaving a hazing mist to be evaporated into the air. There was no sign of the Ice Titan anywhere. Until a small squawk came from the ground. Near Kyuubi's bare foot a miniature version of the Ice Titan attacking his feet but only succeeding in leaving a few scratched that didn't even brake the skin.

"**There you are, little bugger." **He said with a laugh and scooped up the mini monster and brought him up to his face. It gulped upon looking at the demons burning red eyes, as if it was staring into the element that it dreaded most and was used on it to make it what it was now.

"**Now the question. What to do with you." **Kyuubi smirked evilly as he increased his grip and the tiny Titan let out a squeak of pain.

"Put him down Kyuu, I think he's learned his lesson." Aqua said as she walked up to the fox and his new found prey. The Ice Titan nodded excessively in agreement

"**After having him smack me across the border, and the trouble he gave us. Fuck no." **Its smile dropped as it gave a pleading look to Aqua with its hands together in a pleading gesture. She just sighed.

"Drop him now Kyuubi." Her voice stern and commanding. The collar around his neck stated to constrict choking the demon who immediately let go of the small monster who quickly scurried off in a serpentine run, while the demon grabbed hold of his neck while muttering stupid contract.

His pointed ears twitched and, Kyuubi became very wary of his surroundings. Noting his twitch nature, Aqua stated to look around to find what was wrong as well. An explosion boomed from the direction of the coliseum causing them to jump.

"What in the worlds?"

"**That stupid idiot. He used the Bijuu Dama." **He growled ad he watched the black smoke from the explosion rise into the air. **"Hmm… Now that I think about it, that could have been real useful in this fight to begin with."**

"Bijuu…Dama?" She raised a brow at the fox who watched smoke like an excited kid.

"**It's sorta' like a bomb really. For us Bijuu, it's the most powerful attack that we can use and its strength is determined by how much chakra we used."** He quickly explained before taking off in the direction of the explosion.

"Hey wait." She chased after him.

* * *

><p>Kyuubi made it back to the coliseum before Aqua and smiled at the sight of destruction that laid everywhere. Sure the front looked fine other then a few ice shards scattered about from the Ice Titan, but the inside was completely wrecked, or lack their of. The only thing left was a smoldering crater and in the center was that eight tails in his true form.<p>

"**Hey Bee, I always knew your were like Naruto when it came to going overboard but don't you think this is a tad bit much."** He walked up to the tailed beast unafraid with a cocky smile. He him expected to revert back to human form but frowned when he didn't.

"**What's wrong? Cat finally got that idiotic tongue of yours."**

"**No but your about to find out the true meaning of 'when you mess with the bull you get the horns'."** The tailed beast suddenly shouted back at him, and blonds face fell recognizing the voice.

"**Oh shit, Hatchibi! Warn a demon when you're in charge." **The eight tails glared angrily down at the puny fox below him who smiled nervously in return and started to turn away slowly.

"**I'm just gonna find the Vixen and run off if you don't mind."**

"**Oh no you don't!" **Kyuubi stated to sprint but was caught by quickly in Hatchibi's grasp with no remorse.

"**Ack! Let me go you giant calamari." **An angry vein appeared on the demon temple as he brought the fox close to his face.

"**Fool! I'm not a squid." **The beast yelled in the others face. Kyuubi gagged from the putrid smell of the full demons breath beating down on his own face making him wonder when was the last time the eight tails used salt water to rinse out its mouth.

"Hey put him down." Hatchibi looked down as well as Kyuubi from his predicament in the hands of the bigger demon to see that Aqua finally showing up, huffing slightly from running to catch up with the fox.

"**It's about time. Help me!" **The Hatchibi snorted stifling a laugh. He'd never though he see the day when the Kyuubi of all beings ask for help.

"**Stay there is you know what's good for you human."** He said in an almighty voice. Aqua crossed his arms over her chest and looked at the demon holding her supposed friend. The demon raised a brow at her before looking back at Kyuubi trying to free himself with little success.

"**Are you really hanging out with this women?****" **Using the demonic power of telepathy, he communicated to the trapped kitsune.

"**It's not exactly like I had much of a choice. And who said you could invade my thoughts****?"**

"Look if you don't put him down right now, I will force you to." Stormfall suddenly appeared in her hands as she took her stance. Kyuubi let out a groan and buried his face in his hands being the only part of him being free. Hatchibi on the other hand, eye widen from the sight of the special blade.

"**Keyblade? Hmm…Well, that explains the large amount of magic from you." **The ox rolled its eyes, **"Fine then."** He offered his free hand for Aqua to climb on. She was cautious at first, eyeing the sincerity of the beast. She decided to play along and climbed on to be lifted to the center of his head where she jumped off.

"**Oi, why does she get to ride on your head?"**

"**Because, I. Don't. Like. You." **With each word, Kyuubi could fell the Hatchibi increases is grip on the fox's body.

"**Fair enough, just…can't breath…" **He let up and the humanized demon took a deep breath of relief at the feel of the precious oxygen returning to his lungs. Hatchibi let out a breath of his own before turning to exit the destroyed arena to talk in a more privet place.

"And where do you guys think your going!" A small voice came from the ground. Phil looked up angrily at the demon who really wasn't paying much attention. "How come when ever you Keybearers show up to enter in a tournament, does a monster come and completely wreak the place."

Hatchibi completely blew of Phil and continued to slither off with the fox on his head and blue haired women seated on his head.

"Sorry Phil, maybe latter we'll come back and help in fixing the place." Aqua called from the demons head.

"Hey, get back here!" But it was to late as the Hatchibi heaved his body off the side of a cliff disappearing from view.

"Phil! What happened here?" From behind a voice made the satyr jump in surprise. He turned with a smile.

"It's about time you showed up Herc." The muscular demigod looked around with his face almost resembling a fish.

"I leave for a few days, and the place gets torn down again? Did Cerberus get out of the Underworld or something?"

"Close. What happened was keybearers. What else could of possibly cause this much damage in a course of a few minutes." Phil crossed his arms and tapped his hoof on the ground while Hercules scratched the back of his head in confusion.

"Keybearer? Did Sora show up and did this?"

* * *

><p>"<strong>So Madara is still alive huh?"<strong>

"That just about sums it up."

"**I've figured as much. The one bastard in the universe who just doesn't know how stay dead. Or just die for that matter."** The Hatchibi had taken them far away from the city or any actual civilization per say, with the exceptions for a few scattered huts and grape farms.

The sound of the sea crashing into the tall rocks imitated the sound of thunder as they gathered near the shore of a beach, off the Sea of Crete. Aqua hung out by the bridge if the demon ox's nose sitting cross-legged while Kyuubi was falling slowly to sleep still in his hold. He looked up at them with lazy stare.

"**Swell. Now that we're all caught up and friends can you do be a favor and let go already! I think I lost circulation to my bottom half."** The eight tails looked sown at the grumpy fox almost forgetting his existence.

"**That's right, you're still here." **The blond demon gave him an annoyed look and growled.

"**Of coarse I'm still here, fool. You've been holding me this whole time!"** Hatchibi dropped carefree of the normally deadly height he had him at. The demon king landed on all fours like a cat onto the sand. He peeked over his shoulder up at the larger demon who had a devilish smirk.

"**Aqua, you get down to. Demons aren't joy rides."** He got up and pointed at her with slight anger. She looked down at him from her high perch with a playful smile tugging at her mouth. It was quite entertain seeing Kyuubi become agitated and not being able to do anything about it.

"**The human may stay put. We still have some matters to discuss. You on the other hand can go and patrol the perimeter to make sure we don't have any unwanted visitors." **He tails wave around lazily in the wind as he spoke matching to the swell pattern of the waves. Kyuubi grumbled under his breath before slowly stalking away.

"**I'll be back in five minutes, after that we're leaving." **He said as he continued on. Once the ox decided that he wasn't within ear shot he let out a sigh.

"**All the time spent in those different seals have done nothing to cool your temper, brother."**

"He really is a handful, isn't he?" Aqua said in a quiet voice as she watch the blond from a distance. He was currently punching some rocks to see he could make them shatter the first time around it seemed.

"**You've only spent a short time with him, so you barley know the half of it. But he's always been like this. Ever since the Sage of the Six Paths died." **Her body straighten up at this knew information.

"He's never mentioned anything about a sage."

"**It's not a surprise. He's still touché about that subject. Even so, it's a shame that he withheld this information from you, for as a keyblade master you have the utmost right know any information that may help the worlds in anyway. Including the past of another keybearer." **Aqua let out a slight gasp at this.

"Keybearer?"

"**Yes. One of the first and potentially the strongest to ever exist." **The demon took in a deep breath preparing for the tale he had to say. He just hoped that she understood the first time around.

"**A long time ago, There was never nine bijuu. Instead one great demon refereed to as the Juubi or ten tails existed. A being with such destructive force was said to be the God of Darkness right hand and pet." **He gripped the ground in clumps trying to remember the story that was told to him when he was young himself.

"**Just about the same time the keyblade war stated, and all the worlds were connected, the God of Darkness sent the Juubi to guard the gates of Kingdom Hearts as the final test to any keybearer who had to desire to claim it. The God of Light disliked the set up that his brother had made and sent his best warrior to fight the demon."**

"The Sage of the Six Paths." This story was starting to sound familiar to her somehow, like a forgotten story that her master had told her and Terra when they were younger.

"**Precisely. The God of light granted him a keyblade to fight the Juubi with and he succeed in defeating it. With the keyblades help, he sealed it into himself to become the very first jinchūriki. To praise him for his success, the God of Light made him a deity."**

"**During his time as a jinchūriki, he completed many goals. The most important in being the Godfather of all jutsu. It was basically used for those who weren't naturally gifted with the ability to use magic to flow their energy in a more physical way to be able to perform special techniques just as to summon fire, but I digress."**

"**Even though he was given the title of deity, he chose to stay mortal. And like all mortals, will eventually meet their end. When that time comes the Juubi would be free from his prison and reek his havoc once more, so he devised a more permeate solution to keep it a bay."** Hatchibi looked down at his hand in minor though, letting the sand run through and back to the ground. He turned his head back to the Kyuubi, who finally broke the stone and was now trying to figure out any other spells other then fire he might have.

"**Thus, the Bijuu were created. Nine of us in total, we were created separately from the Juubi's chakra, Kyuubi being the strongest out of all of us and me second. After our creation, he then sealed what was left of the Juubi into a moon. Which one though I can't say since its been sometime since that happen." **

Aqua looked up towards the sky in though. The horrid memory of Kingdom Hearts being summoned by Xheanort flashed in her eyes and they dulled from the though of seeing the heart shaped moon in the sky. She was brought out of her wretched day dream when Hatchibi shook his head.

"**Hey, are you even paying attention!" **He stooped thrashing just so that she didn't fall off, but was happy in giving the women a good scare.

"Sorry, Hatchibi. I just spaced out for a second."

"**There is no need to address me by my title human. My true name given to me by the Sage of the Six Paths is Gyuuki."**

"Alright then, Gyuuki. But I still have a few questions." Aqua smiled. So these creatures did have an actual name. The Hatchibi must trust her enough to be able to say his to her. But this only increases her curiosity of Kyuubi.

"**Shoot."**

"When we first meet, Kyuubi boosted about being the demon king and ruler of Hell itself, and if he died their would be consequential imbalanced in the worlds that could destroy everything."

"**Well, if your wondering what he says is true its sort of a yes and no answer. And it all ties in on why he is the strongest of us all. Or," **From the looks of it, the blond fox was starting to become frustrated that he couldn't use any other spell at the moment and slammed Wayward Wind in the ground in frustration before it reappeared in his hands, **"he use to be."**

"How so?"

"**Not only in his true form does he resemble the most like the Juubi and his chakra similar, but he also still retains all of the memories of the Juubi who was appointed the King of Hell by the Dark God. It is the true reason why he is the strongest and the root of his malice."**

"He clings to memories that aren't even his own." Aqua whispered. All this time he's been weaving his own lies but yet still somehow telling the truth. She pinched the bridge of her nose upon a new realization and possibly her own fatale mistake. Selling her soul and giving the demon her friends body for no actual reason.

"**Did you sign any contracts with him since that isn't his normal body?"**

"Yes. The Master Servant Contract. In return for my soul, he would help me find my friends."

"**Master Servant huh? That's a difficult one to get out of." **Gyuuki snorted only making Aqua sigh in return.

"**But it may be a good thing that you have. Even though he's still the same damn narcissistic ass since childhood, I am seeing changes in him." **Aqua hummed wondering about the foxes changes. **"For one, he does show a greater interest in you then just his temporary master. But whether that is good or bad will be up to you."**

"**Ugh, are you guys done shooting the bull yet. I'm bored." **Kyuubi returned with his arms crossed over his chest and foot tapping the sand impatiently.

"**Yes, ****I believe we are." **The eight tails lowered his head and Aqua climbed off and walked over to the pouting fox.

"What's wrong?"

"**Nothing, lets just get off this rock already." **He said adamantly. He disliked how much time she spent with the other demon but kept that to himself. In a big puff of smoke, the giant form of the Hatchibi disappeared leaving only a dazed looking jinchūriki behind.

"Whoa, that was the longest I'd ever stayed in tailed beast mode, yo." Kyuubi let out sigh as he scratched the back of his head.

"**I think I may enjoy the Hatchibi's presence more then yours." **Kyuubi let out a gag as he suddenly found himself in one of Bee's choke holds.

"C'mon son don't be like that." He said with a playful tone in his voice as the blond haired demon choked his complaints. He eventually let go with a laugh and Kyuubi snarling at him trying to get his already wildly messy hair back in shape.

"So how did you and the Hatchibi end up in Olympus?"

"Jutsu, the key to power, Hatchibi saved me in my final hour. Demonic technic teleportation, ya'know."

"**Leave it to Hatchibi to not see his partner go down."**

"Hatchibi and I are friends till death, right until our final breath." Aqua watched as the ninja continued to rap and Kyuubi continued to plot in ways to make him stop by arguing about the bond of the demon and a human is a futile one saying that the Hatchibi would just go on another rampage when he died. Bee counteracted, putting up a rhyme about how that the demon inside bares no ill will except for his opponents.

What in the worlds did the demon mean that Kyuubi might see her more then just as his temporary master? She was sure that he was only staying around her for his own gain. That and the chance at revenge on Madara.

"**That's it! I had it with you! Aqua lets leave this place already." **Kyuubi activated his armor piece and called forth his glider, mounting it quickly taking to the air to get as far away from bee as possible.

"I'm sorry about him."

"Nah, don't worry about it. Kinda use to it." the Kumo-nin said with a large grin.

"What do you plan to do know anyway? After the whole bomb I doubt you'll be allowed back for awhile." Bee stroke his white beard thinking of his next move. He was going to get bored quick without a crowed to showboat to.

"Dunno. Guess I'll look for who ever summoned those Titans and knock their head right of their shoulders with a lariat."

"Then you're going to have to go after Hades. He's the one who would normally control them."

"Cool, time to put the hurt on a God" Bee pumped his fist into the air in excitement. Aqua gave a smirk herself. The lord of the dead is going to have a hard time trying to swat off this Killer Bee.

"And if you want to, head over to a world called Radiant Garden afterwards. I'm sure that there are plenty of plenty of people their that will better enjoy you raps."

"Sweet."

"**Hurry up!"**

"I'm coming! Keep you pants on." With that, Aqua activated her own armor and summoned her bow shaped glider. Eventual she made it up to the same height as Kyuubi and circled around him to get him to follow. A portal opened in the air and the two left leaving a waving Bee alone on the beach. When the rift close he dropped his hand and smile.

"Hey Gyuuki. Do you think they will be fine together?"

"**I wouldn't worry to much about it Bee. What's that old saying? Opposites attract, was it? Actually, I'm fairly confident that Aqua will be able to succeed in where Naruto had failed Kyuubi.****" **Bee's glasses gleamed in a mischievous glint knowing full well what his demon meant.

"And you're telling me to get my head out of the gutter." The Hatchibi snorted at his container before finally letting out a bellowing laugh of his own.

"**Yes. I guess that's true, but in all seriousness Bee I do believe that they will do just fine together. Lets just go find Hades now.****"**

"Sure thing, bro." Killer Bee turned from the ocean and walked off its shores with a hop in his step as he played a beat in his head, ready and willing to such for the entrance into the underworld.

* * *

><p>"Why do I even bother with those two idiots!" Hades yelled as his entire body changed from blue to red with his anger boiling over. "Ice is a midget again, and Rocky is lucky that I didn't get to him first before he turned into smoldering pile of soot."<p>

The lord of the dead had saw everything from his cauldron that acted like a television screen documenting all of today's events. He never imagine that the power bijuu could be greater then Titans themselves.

He took in a deep breath trying to calm down. The last thing he needed is to set everything he own on fire by accident. He sat back on his throne rubbing his temples to calm the migraine that threatened his head.

"At least that damn Uchiha isn't here to heckle me."

"What about a Uchiha heckling you?"

"Holy Hermes!" Hades jumped from his seat of power when Madara suddenly appeared besides him. "You have a nasty habit of showing up when people least expect it don't you?" The masked man traced the outside of the throne with the tips of his fingers before taking a seat in it and crossing his leg over the other almost looking like a bored king of sorts.

"You failed me Hades." He said his voice to calm for the God of Deaths comfort. "You were suppose to take out the Hatchibi and capture the Kyuubi for me. Well you can say good by to me getting rid of you're Hercules problem then"

"Look, I had no idea how the gauge the Bijuu's strength since I never had to deal with them before so cut me some slack. I though the Titans would be more then enough to take them head on. I mean come on, it's kind of your fault to for not warning me ahead of time also."

"Yes, the Titans failed their job, but they did help me with some insightful research. Besides, you should have had a backup plan from the beginning." His one visible silted and made the God nervous under his ominous gaze. "Now How to punish you for your mistake.

Hades flinched and gritted his teeth at the man. There was nothing he could possibly do to stop him if he tried attack him as the fugitive ninja was practically beyond death itself.

"Actually, I don't think I'll punish you." Hades let out a breath that came out as a stream of dark blue smoke. "Instead I'll let someone else do the dirty work for me. See yah around." He wave a single hand before vanishing into thin air in a spiral like motion, as if his eye was sucking himself like a black hole.

The lord of the dead gulped a retort as the man disappeared. He sat back on his throne tapping his long nails together in his nervous and paranoia. What kind of hell did the masked man have planned for the God and who was going to dish it out.

He got up and went over to one of the windows of his room and saw the long line of to be judged souls and whistled. In an instant, a normal aggressive Cerberus came to its masters call.

"Go out a devour any intruders. New soul arrives or still alive, I don't care. Just get rid of them." Barking in acceptance of his owners mission it trotted of to its normal position at the front gates of the Underworld to await the threat.

What was he thinking? The mutt would never be enough go face what ever threat was coming for him. He had to prepare himself. That's right, prepare himself. Maybe going to the Underworld arena would be a good idea. Find any souls that one want a job being his personal body guard. It was a perfect plan!

Snapping his fingers he disappeared in a cloud of smoke, unknown of the danger he was in on becoming a punching back for powerful demon.

* * *

><p><strong>KZD: Longest Chapter yet. My back hurts from writhing this over just a few days.<strong>

**Kyuubi: What are you complaining about. You're off aren't you?**

**KZD:More like free forever finally graduated.**

**Kyuubi: Hurray for you. Now go get a job.**

**KZD: Little hard at the moment. Anyways R&R people as I will try to increase my up dating speed so that it isn't once a month**


	12. Curiosity Killed the Fox

**KZD: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything Naruto related.**

**Speech: "**Normal"

"Normal/Human thinking."

"**Demon talking."**

"**Demon thinking.****"**

* * *

><p>From within the dark shadows of a room, a pair of heterochromatic eyes pierced through the blackness. One a darker shade then the other. Its body unseen, the creature sat high above on a rafter as it peered down at the human below along with strange tiki-like dolls and masks. All of then scowling angrily at the dark skinned man below them. He had his hat pulled down into his hat as he sat on his knees in a pleading like position as he looked up at the scowling faces above with nervousness in his violet eyes.<p>

"**So you wish for the power of shadows human?"** A twisted feminine voice echoed from within the darkness. **"Why do you look to a demon for help?"**

The man stood up from his kneeling position and gave a light bow to the hidden monster before putting his skull and cross bone printed hat back on.

"You've must have been around long enough to realize that power isn't what use to be." His voice was very slick but the demon could easily hear the menacing undertone to it. "Might no longer controls the world. Money does." He earned a nasty cat like hiss in response. The ghostly flames that dimly lighted the room flared from the sudden anger of its master.

"**If you think I'm a demon of greed then look elsewhere! My domain lies with death not wealth." **The man cringed from the demons outburst and recoiled not knowing what it could possibly do to him.

"I sorry if I have offended you. But there must be something you must want, like myself. Something you can't obtain by normal means without causing an alarm." The beast growled from its post as its piercing gaze looked down at the man below it, ready to pounce and consume the man at anytime it pleased. The low rumbles of its growling soon ceased and it spoke.

"**Souls. My diet mostly consist of me feeding of the souls of the living because of my power. To fill the empty hole inside of me, for in a sense I am dead myself. The reapers servant." **The man smiled up at the demons answer.

"And I can get you that. There are plenty of wayward souls occupying good ole New Orleans. But to do that I need power. Power that you can provide."

"**Foolish mortal, asking a demon for help with a bribe. Do you even now the cost is for help from someone like me?" **The voice purred and a Cheshire like grin appeared just below the duel colored eyes.

"Well if everything goes to plan, I doubt the consequences will make much of difference in my life if at all." The room became eerily silent and all that could be heard was the mans breathing.

Suddenly the masks started to glow and mouths move as they surrounded the purpled eyed man. Their twisted, evil faces sprouted teeth and they began to chant as they swirled around him with a dark energy.

"**You and your offer interest human. Very well, for your confidence in approaching me I shall grant you this gift." **The masks chanted and a black substance escape from there jagged mouth and poured on to the floor below near the mans feet.

It swirled and mixed in with his shadow and started to grow. On the wall, a flat black creature crackled as it stood around the same height of the man and took a similar form to him. It bowed to its new master.

"**Behold the power darkness. The power to manipulate shadows." **The voice purred as it watch the man become acquainted to his own shadow. The mask quite there chanting and returned back to the darkness with the pair of watching eyes. The shadow gave a cruel smile to its master and stole his hat making it levitate around the mans head before he grabbed it back and forceful put it back on.

"**Careful for it has a mind of its own. What ever cast a shadow, it can control and manipulate. Just stay away from bright light's. I really shouldn't have to explain that no do I?" **The voice growled.

The man gave a wide smile and slammed his cane down. The shadow stooped its shenanigans before standing erect before shrinking and disappearing below the mans feet.

"Thank you for your cooperation my friend. I can assure you that you won't be disappointed."

"**I better not be or else." **It hissed violently and a heavy weight was felt around the room that made the man flinch but he regain his composure quickly.

"Don't worry my dear. It's only a matter of time before you can enjoy all the wayward souls, your black little heart desires." He turned to leave and made it to the door. Just before he left the haunting words of the demon echoed out.

"**I'll be watching ****Facilier."**

* * *

><p>Aqua waved her hand in front of her wave in a failed attempt to cool down. Normally she was one for the warm weather like from her old home on The Land of Departure. But the humidity level made it even hard to breath on this world. Not to mention live.<p>

She looked over to the blond walking beside her in mild frustration. He looked completely fine and unaffected my the sudden heat. No a single bead of sweat on his forehead. She let out a breath. It must be because he's a fire elemental so heat mustn't bother him in anyway.

She swirled her head to the sound to some upbeat music jazz music that seemed to be echoing through out the rambunctious town. People moved around quickly setting up decorations of some sort while having fun and small parties near the different bands playing music.

The sound of humming of humming caused he to raise an eye to the demon standing next to her. His eyes were shunt as his head bobbed slightly to the beat of the music. A smile tugged at her lips and she let out a giggle. He peered down at her with one crimson orb at the sound.

"**What's so funny?"**

"Turns out music really does sooth the savage beast." He immediately stooped his actions and let out a small growl. He reached up and scratch the back of his head.

"**It could go either way. Just be happy that the sound keeps my anger under instead of the other way around."**

"What ever you say Kyuu. You just like the sound." She waved him off and went off in a different direction to try and find any information on the town. Kyuubi shrugged his shoulders and followed with a light skip in his step as he listened to the beat of the town.

A man that was reading a newspaper finished his skimming before tossing it carelessly aside into a near by garbage bin as the fox passed by. He caught it easily before it could land in the trash and read the head lines.

"**Lets see here…The Times- Pieayme, February 1926. Prince arrives today, blah, blah, blah."** He started to unknowingly walk into the busy street.

"**Most eligible bachelor visit's the Crescent City of New Orleans, well that explains where we are. Mardi Gras king Big Daddy LaBuff invites prince to stay with him. Wait a minute…Mardi Gras?!"**

His eyes widen in excite meant as he read over the expectations for the event that would start in a couple of days. A fanged filled grin spread across his face as it lighted up like a child's on Christmas day. The paper combusted into flames and fell to the ground in ashes.

"**Vixen!" **He narrowly avoid getting hit by a trolley cart as he ran over Aqua who was looking through some shops on the other side of the street buying what looked to be a water bottle.

Kyuubi jumped right in front of her as she was about to take a drink and startled her.

"Oh what the-why did you do that for?" Some of the water had spattered out as she was startled by the demons sudden actions.

"**Hey at least you're cooled down now. Can we stay her for a couple days?"** Aqua eyeballed the suspiciously jolly fox. Never in all the time have they been traveling has he ever been this happy other then when he is fighting out his aggression.

"Why?"

"**There's going to really big party in just a couple of days that only happens once a year on this kind of world."** She narrowed her eyes at the demon. They had no time to be fooling around. They had to find any sign of the other Bijuu and that was something that couldn't be put of for some quick entertainment.

"No." The blue haired women said flatly causing the blond demon to grit his teeth together into a forced, if not some how angry, smile.

"**Come now don't be like that. Is that how you repay me for saving your life twice. By denying me fun."**

"You're getting my soul by the end of our journey. Isn't that enough?"

"**But your soul is only one thing. Plus our little agreement states that we must take care of each others needs. And I have the need to party. Or do you want to break our blood contract. Remember if you do not only do I take you strait to Hell with me, I keep Ven's body."**

He couldn't do that….Could he? Aqua looked at the demon as he gave her a cocky smirk. His grin only seem to get bigger as he grabbed the collar around his neck and brought his face closer to hers much to he discomfort.

"**This collar is going to look so good around that pretty little neck of yours Vixen." **He whispered with a slight growl, imitating a purr. Her face became beat red as she pushed the fox away from her and looked away.

"Fine, we'll stay for a bit. But after the party we're gone. Got it." She said sternly finally regaining her composure. Kyuubi nodded his head in agreement. Aqua let out a sigh. She could swear that she could see his non-existent tails wagging a mile a minute along with, a pair of devil horns growing out of his head.

"If we're going to stay here will have to find a place to stay."

"**Got that covered. There's some prince visiting this place and is staying with the guy who is the king of Mardi Gras." **Aqua raised a brow at the fox not exactly get where he his getting at.

"So?"

"**Simple****. I find the prince, become buddy, buddy with him. Then get him to invite me-"**

"Us."

"**-Us to stay with him as his friends." **Aqua rolled her eyes at the demon.

"This is ridiculous. What in the world made you think of that? Plus you're not the most friendliest person in all worlds. Chances are that the prince will only talk to you if your royalty or have tons of money."

"**Ahh, Demon King. Hello? I am royalty last time I checked. Besides I'm a fox. Acting is in my nature." **He boasted about himself.

He had way to much pride in himself, Aqua thought. There was no way this would work with out the fox out shining the expected prince and possibly making a fool of himself. Though that could be fairly funny to watch the fox learn a lesson in humility. She smiled.

"Alright I'll play along. But what if that doesn't work?"

"**Simple, you'll be working the loose ends." **Oh she new this was coming. Just not entirely sure when. **"Try and track down this Big Daddy LaBuff and persuade him that your visiting royalty and need a place to stay. For Kami's sake you lived in a castle for a good portion of your life, you might as well be a princess or a noble. Hell, look at the way we dress. We look Richer then most of the populace here."**

They looked out at the street as Kyuubi extended his hand as if he was giving a presentation. Most of the citizens looked to be in the working class either wearing plain clothing or overalls. Those in suits were just males trying to impress some girls with just the way they look.

"I see what you mean. If that's the case, we'll cover more ground by separating."

"**Fine then. You find the fat guy with a lot of cash and I'll try to find the prissy looking prince." **The two nodded and Kyuubi turned to explore. He stopped momentarily before calling out To Aqua before she became out of earshot.

"**Try to loosen up a little. We're here to have some fun and your to tense for my tastes." **He walked off into a crowed of swarming people. When Aqua turned her head to face him he completely disappeared. She shook her head with a sigh and mumbled.

"The reason I'm so tense is because you make me nervous."

* * *

><p>The sun stood directly above New Orleans beating down on the town folks. With the hot weather, people started to go on their lunch breaks to try and cool down and find a way to beat the heat until nightfall.<p>

Aqua did her best to stay in the shaded areas near stores with some sort of manner in blocking off the sun. Her stomach let out a low grumble making her wonder when exactly was the last time she ever ate anything. After all between the time in the Dark Realm and now, she's probably starving and didn't completely now it. She guess time was starting to catch up to her.

The keyblade master walked up to a small café and entered and was greeted by a chime of a bell. Inside it looked fairly busy. There were plenty of well dressed people sitting all round in the near full restaurant, and it appeared that there was only one waitress serving them all but with an upbeat attitude doing quick work of her job.

"Come on in and take a seat anywhere you like and I'll be there in a moment." The waitress called as she handed out the pile of file that she carried in both arms, and were those pancakes on her head, to their respected customer. Aqua had to admit thought that the waitress made the job look easy despite the heavy burden.

The blunette didn't have to wait long for a menu when she took a seat next to a window. Scanning through her choices, she felt the majority were fairly fatting and sugar filled except for a few items.

"Ready to take your order?"

"Yes," Talk about fast service, "I'll just have a turkey sandwich and some water please."

"Coming right up." The waitress said with a smile and left the table. As she left the door bell chimed signaling someone coming in.

"Hello Mr. LaBuff."

"Hello Tiana." A jolly large red haired man entered and greeted the waitress before taking a seat at his usual spot. Aqua's head snapped up from looking out the window at the sound of the man's name. So this was Big Daddy Labuff.

"Congratulations on being voted the king of the Mardi Gras parade."

"Caught me completely by surprise. For the fifth year in a row. Ha!" He let out a joyful laugh at his success. With all of the cheer in the room it was hard to notice the looming darkness that seemed to come from the far opposite coroner of the room.

"Now, how about I celebrate with-"

"Benyas. Just had a fresh batch just waiting for you."

"Well keep them coming till I pass out."

Aqua tapped her foot pondering exactly how to approaches the large rich man. It would seem kind of awkward just to go up to him and ask for a place to stay or just to try and talk to him at all with out just reason.

Suddenly the door burst open and the keyblade master cringed at the sound of a loud voice, regretting that she took the window seat next to the door.

A squealing blond adorned in pink clothing came barging in calling for Tiana gushing over the news of the visiting prince. Aqua rubbed her temples in minor annoyance trying to tune the girl out. And she thought Kyuubi could be loud. She gave a small thanks when her water arrived and took a swing of it.

She tried to focus on her plans as she tried to tune out the obviously tone deft blond but it still seemed to get through. She turned her head to peek at them an had to stifle a laughter when LaBuff shoved a benya into his daughters mouth to stop her from talking a mile a minute.

After that, Tiana stated to talk about how to get through a man's heart was threw his stomach, and the blond seemed to take it completely literally asking her to cater at a masquerade ball her father was hosting. She grabbed her fathers wallet full of munny and pratically shoved it in front of the working waitress.

"Will this cover it?"

"This should cover it just fine Lottie. This is it. I'm finally getting my restaurant!" The pink branded blond let out a cheer as Tiana jumped for joy. Aqua twitched her head at the sound of ding near the from where the chef had draped an egg on the order bell, his mouth agape at the scene.

The dark skinned waitress stuffed her newly earned cash into her apron and moved to get the food orders for the waiting customers. The LaBuffs have finally settled down and were talking about tonight's events and preparations. This was her chance.

Aqua sucked in a deep breath deciding the best method was to just wing it. Even her and the fox couldn't find a place to stay, it wasn't like it would be the end of the world.

As she got up a shadow sneaked passed her legs and darted to over the where Tiana was handing out orders and silverware. The shadow curled around the women's leg and tugged rough fully. Tiana lost her balance and fell forward releasing the knives she had in hand out of surprise and fright. The silverware turned weapons, were flung right at LaBuff's head.

"Mr. LaBuff look out!" Tiana called. When the man looked up he face was barely half an inch away from being impaled by the eight-inch long knife. On the other end at the handle Aqua held the weapon, just stopping it in the nick of time.

"What on the world?!"

"That was close." Aqua said with a smile, though her eyes were searching for what could have caused the near accident. Being trained in reflexes defiantly had its strong points. She place the offending knife safely on the table.

"Oh my goodness, . I'm so sorry. It was an accident I swear." Tiana said with a panic voice. The large man retrieved a handkerchief from his suit chest pocket and wiped off some of the sweat accumulating on his forehead.

"That's quiet alright, Tiana. Accidents happen. But I should really be thinking this young lady here. With out her I wouldn't be able to enjoy your benyas. What's you name? Can't say I seen you around New Orleans before."

"My name's Aqua."

"Well thank you for the save Aqua, sincerely. Is there anything that you need I can retune in repaying you for saving my life."

"Oh yes there has to be something! I nearly had a heart attack seeing that awful knife coming straight for daddy." Aqua inwardly smiled, happy that she wouldn't have to lie about a false life just to get a place to stay for a few nights.

"Actually there is something. Me and a friend of mind just arrived here and found out about the Mardi Gras party being held. Unfortunately we don't have a place to stay…"

"That's non-sense! There is plenty of room in my mansion you and your friend can stay there till the party is over. Heck the both and your friend are welcomed to the masquerade ball I'm throwing tonight."

"Thank you for your hospitality Mr. LaBuff."

"I should be thanking you my dear." The large man said with a joyous smile. His daughter suddenly stood up from her seat and grabbed her father by the arm and yanked him up and towards the door.

"Come on Big Daddy! My prince is finally here and I'm sure as heck ain't letting him go." The bubbly blond pushed her poor father out the wooden door that closed shut automatically behind them.

Aqua opened her mouth to stay something as they left but at the speed they were going at they were long gone.

"Jeeze, they moved so fast I didn't have time to asked where they lived."

"Don't take them leaving as rude, Charlotte's always been like then since we've been kids." Aqua turned to see Tiana cleaning up the mess that her stumble had caused.

"Are you alright?"

"I'll be just fine. It just that something like this never happened before. The last time I ever tripped is when I first stated working in the café." Tiana let out a sigh. She was just happy that she at least she had the money to finally accomplish her dream, so possibly loosing her job wasn't her biggest concern at the moment.

"You said you needed directions to Mr. Labuff's house right." Aqua nodded her head. "I'll do you one better. Come back here in about three hours and I can show you there myself. I'm going have to start making the food early to keep all the people at the masquerade ball happy."

"Thank you. That'll give me enough time to find my friend and bring him back here. Wherever he is." For all Aqua knew, the fox probably skipped town and she wouldn't put it pass him either. She could just imagine the demon celebrating in some disgusting manor of his, celebrating his temporary freedom from her practically baby sitting him.

"Hello, Ms. Aqua? Are you there?"

"Hmm?"

"You spaced out there for a moment. Looked kinda angry there to."

"Just thinking about my…friend, if you can call him that. He can be really irritating and a handful at times. He's probably causing some sort of trouble right now if not getting in to it."

"Is that so?" The dark skinned gave Aqua a suspicious look. The eyes widen as she felt her heat start to rise to her face.

"I swear its not like that."

"Of coarse it isn't. Any ways, you should get a move on in trying to find him."

"You're right. I'll be back soon."

"See you then. Oh wait!" Tiana went over to the pick up table and put something into a brown paper back and handed it over to Aqua. "You're order." The keyblade master was about to pull out the munny to pay for it, the waitress stopped her. "No need to pay, it's on the house."

Smiling gratefully, Aqua turned to leave opening the door with the chine of the bell. As she left a man watching the scenario dropped the newspaper the he was reading and smile cruelly at his shadow as a plan started to formulate in his head. He got up leaving the paper on the table on walked out of the small restaurant.

Aqua walked down the a couple different streets, taking in the sights while enjoying her food. She found a way into a park like area and found a bench under a tree to rest at. The bluenett was about to finish the contents of her lunch when she heard a distanced mewing sound nest to her.

Right next to sat a slim black cat with glowing yellow eyes with what looked like a blue flame markings on its small frame. The women nearly jumped out of her seat thinking the cat was a stray heartless with its eerie golden eyes piercing through her own, but calmed down when it didn't.

The skinny looking animal walked up to Aqua and butted its head against her forearm asking for attention. It let out a low purr as it brunched its fur against her. Aqua raised her free hand to scratch the cats head.

"Well aren't you the friendly one." The cat let out a happy meow as it had its head scratched. "You're kind of on the skinny, do you want the rest of this?" She offered the remaining half of her meal.

The animals eyes lit up as it jumped and snatched the food right out of her hands and landed on the other side of the bench. Ravenously digging into the free food. From this angle Aqua could really see how famished the assumed stray really was. The poor thing looked like it was on deaths door steep. It's bones and rib cage could bee seen despite it's black fur doing a good job of hiding it at first glance.

Suddenly she felt something vibrate in her shorts pocket. She pulled out the book that Master Yen Sid handed to her, tapping the center of it causing the encyclopedia to grow larger. It appeared in its full domineering size in a puff of smoke. The book opened itself with a sudden gust of wind. When the page stopped turning a picture of demonic looking skull, tiki looking thing with a summary underneath it.

"Still can't read it." The text was in some ancient language. Aqua let out a hum when she noticed there were smears of blood on the page. Biting off the skin of her thumb, small beads of blood stated to form and the female pressed it down on the page.

Almost immediately the text started to rearrange itself until it finally settling. The spelling different and readable.

"Lets see here." She did a small cure spell the cease the bleeding. "Voodoo, a type of black magic that normally requires a living sacrifice. This type of magic is known for those who want to use it to extract revenge on others or to steal and devour their soul. Associated with death, those who can make pacts with the Reapers associates can increases there magic tenfold. The most notarizes of them all being the personal pet of the Reaper the cat of death, or better known as-"

She flipped the page and gasped at what she saw. A giant cat like creature took up the entire area its body completely made out of black and blue flames with its mouth agape ready to devour its pray. Its paw outstretch with its claws flashed out. But the most disturbing part of it was the two tails that it had.

"-Nibi no Nekomata. The two tailed cat and one of the legendary Bijuu. The origin of Voodoo magic can be traced back to it as it is a symbol of death, constantly having to feed on souls to satisfy its constant hunger. Notably, the Nibi likes to hunt down its pray in a smaller version of itself. Those who come in contact with it are known to die within a few days of the unfortunate meeting. I got a bad feeling about this." Aqua whispered the last part to herself.

Taking a closer look at the picture of the demon cat she noticed that its fur is distinctly similar to that of the stray cat she had befriended. Wait a minute. Aqua twisted her head back and forth and stood from the bench. The little animal was gone with out a trace.

"Crap. I need to get Kyuubi and get the hell out of here." Normally Aqua wouldn't be fazed by such a problem of the stigma the book had laid out. But with all the demonic activity around her lately she wasn't going to take any chances. Especially with possible instant death now lingering in her mind.

The keyblade master use to like cats. There lazy and aloof nature always intrigued her. Now she wouldn't look at one the same way again. Closing the book she put a mini spell on it to shrink its size once more and pocket the old tome before walking off in a fast pace to find the fox.

Just around the street coroner the cat reappeared and headed down an alleyway. Its single tail moved a mile a minute until it settled and split in half to create to separate ones. It walked up to a dark skinned man clothed in purple and blacks with a skull stitched hat on and jumped on top of his shoulder.

"So you want to feast on that pretty little soul?" The cat yodeled in response and licked its teeth. The man chuckled. "I'll see what I can do. But for now we have bigger fish to fry." He said and walked off to where a large crowed was starting to gather by the docks.

* * *

><p>Kyuubi jumped from building to building, relishing in his new found freedom. He seriously needed a brake from the Vixen. She was always to serious for his taste and this was the perfect opportunity to finally let loose.<p>

He let out a bellowing laugh as people from there homes screamed things like hooligan as he practically danced upon their roof tops. Seeing them become frustrated in antics did his heart good. Causing chaos and mayhem in any form was his job, no matter how minor. They should all be grateful he didn't mean any sort of business, as long as no one got in his way of coarse.

Stooping on top of one of the tall buildings, the blond demon crouched to all fours near the edge looking almost like a miss placed gargoyle. He watched as many of the towns people started to flood near the docks where what looked to be a cruise ship just made land. Many cameras flashed off and people started talking loudly over one another all trying to get to one person. And Kyuubi has a good idea who.

He spotted who he is looking for running through the crowed of paparazzi following a band of jazz players heading off into the main streets of the town, with what looked to be a portly man following behind with large suite cases in each hand. He was doing a horrible job of keeping up though. The demon smiled. Some one this energetic wouldn't be to hard to split from others. He jumped off the roof and casually followed behind the playing jazz band.

A different crowed of show goers started to form a circle around one of the many bands and Kyuubi shoved his way pass them to get near the front. What he saw only made him want to join in the fun. The so called prince was happily playing with what looked to be a ukulele while dancing with a local child.

Kyuubi felt something push him from behind roughly and gave a sharp growl as he looked down to find the perpetrator. It was the fat man caring his luggage through the crowd.

"Sire! I have been looking for you everywhere."

"Oh ho, what a coincidence Lawrence. I have been avoiding you everywhere." The man known as Lawrence gave an angered look to his prince before it turned into worry.

"We're going to be late for the masquerade."

"Listen Lawrence, listen." The carefree prince interjected before being silent for a few seconds before letting out a happy sigh.

"Jazz, jazz music. It was born here. It's beautiful, no?" He said as he leaned over hiss poor servant to flirt with a couple of women in front of him.

"No." Lawrence said flatly. Before being gabbed by the arm as the prince tossed the ukulele, it being caught by the boy he was dancing with earlier.

"C'mon, dance with me fat man!" Kyuubi let out a laugh see in the poor man being dragged into an unwanted dance with his ruler and was practically tossed into the air.

"We're suppose to be a LaBuff estate by now."

"Yes, yes, yes. But first I buy every one a drink!" Everyone shouted into a cheer and Kyuubi found himself doing the same thing. It was time to let loose. Time to party. And with Aqua not being around him it was time to finally break this body in.

He could see that Lawrence had got the prince to stoop dancing and stated to argue with him but the fox couldn't hear from the laughter of fun from the crowd. Though he could see the prince give a disgusted look as the servant pointed to a man that was shoveling horse dung. He seemed to agree before pulling the man back into a strut much to his displeasure.

This was Kyuubi's chance. He jumped right into the dancing circle and grabbed Lawrence by the arms and peered down at him with a malicious grin.

"**May I intervene?" **The prince gave a whole hearted laugh to the new face.

"Go right ahead my friend." He discharged Lawrence over to the blond, who seemed to shrink down in size at the sight demonic mans looks.

"Sire, please sire I don't-" Before he could say any more the demon man twirled Lawrence. If not a little to vigorously making the portly man dizzy. He let go of him, letting the smaller man stumble as he spin around dazed and confused. Back steeping once he tripped and fell straight into a tuba head first, and straight into a wall.

Kyuubi continued to grin despite his mistake. The prince on the other hand found nothing wrong in the situation and laughed at the servants misfortune while jogging over to him.

"Perfect, your finally getting into the music. Get my joke? Cause your head its, its in a tuba." Kyuubi walked over to them as Lawrence struggled to free himself.

"Get me out!"

"Alright, hold on."

"**Let me help." **Kyuubi said as he came to the other side grabbing hold of the instrument. The prince nodded and counted.

"One. Two. Three." On three they pulled on the Lawrence came stumbling out free from the tuba. He rubbed his sore head as he glared daggers at the blond that caused him to end up in there in the first place.

"You Hooligan! Watch what your doing!" He shouted at the fox who shrugged his petty words off.

"**Sorry about that little man. Sometime I just don't know my own strength."** He said with a small chuckle in his voice. He thought of it as minor revenge as well for when the man shoved him to get to his boss. Before the older man could try and ridicule the blond more the prince interjected.

"That was some fancy foot work you had back there."

"**Well with the beautiful music around, I find it hard to control myself." **Kyuubi stood up straight before bowing.

"**Excuse my rudeness. My name is King Kyuubi of-" **He scanned his mind for places he could use, **"Konohagakure no Sato."** Of all the places In the universe he could say besides Hell, it just had to be that one. Kyuubi was mentally kicking himself for it but didn't let it show.

"That's quiet a fancy name for a country."

"Never heard of it." Lawrence said gruffly folding his arms. On top of his stomach.

"**Actually that is the name of the village, the country itself is called the Land of Fire. And as of you never hearing about it, where still in development as we are a small country."**

"If that's true then you should be there and not here. Aren't you a little young to be a king." This old man was starting to get on the demons nerves.

"**My father died when I was young. Besides all I do is paperwork and that's just boring. So I left someone to deal with it and came here with one of my servants to have a little fun. Now how about you good sir?"**

"I'm Prince Naveen of Maldonia. I to am also here to enjoy the Mardi Gras celebration."

"Sire must I remind you. Were here so that you can find you a rich spouse."

"**Rich spouse?"** Naveen let out a breath of defeat, not exactly to happy about his true reason in visiting New Orleans.

"Mother and Father caught me off because I was squandering so much of there riches back home."

"**What a shame. Hey how about getting a couple of drinks, that should ease the burden. It's on me." **Kyuubi offered. Of coarse he would have to pickpocket some one first.

"Thank you for the offer Lord Kyuubi, but Prince Naveen must be heading off to the LaBuff's estate to court their daughter." Lawrence said as he tried to push the prince along to get him moving.

"Lawrence what are you doing?" He whispered as he looked at his servant with confusion.

"King or not, I don't trust that man. Look at his eyes for God's sake. I feel like he might pounce on one of us at any moment and try to kill us." The older man whispered harshly into his prince's ear.

"You're being silly." Before Naveen can talk to Kyuubi once more, a large shadow loomed over the three. The size only caused by one person obscured by the sun. The man bowed removing his hat.

"Gentlemen, a tip of the hat from Dr. Facilier. How ya'll doing?" He moved his hat to the inner crook of his arm and brought out a card and presented it to Naveen who read it out loud.

"Dark readings, charms, potions, dreams made real." He said in amazement.

There was something about this man that put Kyuubi off. His scent was filled with the pungent smell of darkness. And for some odd reason he also smelt cat on the man.

Kyuubi looked down towards the mans feet where the smell is mostly concentrated but only found his shadow. But something seemed off about it. He moved his red orbs to the sun's position before looking back at the shadow finding what was wrong with it. This mans shadow was facing towards the trajectory of the sun and not the opposite. He didn't trust this human.

"**Hey Naveen, I'll see you around during Mardi Gras. I have to go check on my servant." **The demon said finding a way to excuse himself.

"Alright, see you then. Hey maybe I'll see you at LaBuff's masquerade tonight. Then we can have our drinks."

"**Maybe." **The demon said before stalking of but not to far. Walked into an ally making sure no one saw him before he started to climb up the walls to travel the roofs once more.

He kept a close eye on the three as they ventured into an alleyway. What ever this Dr. Facilier was saying to Naveen, the naïve prince was completely falling for it while Lawrence tried to steer him away from it. The dark skin man noticed this and pointed an accusing finger at the servant before leading them to a purple wooden door embedded into the wall with a sign above it. Dr. Facilier's Voodoo Emporium. The door mysteriously opened and the witch doctor showed them in before kicking it shut when they were all in.

"**Damnit." **What was he to do now? Kyuubi jumped from the roof and landed just a few feet from the door. He could sense a lot of darkness coming from just beyond the door. Almost as if were about to burst open from the pressure from it. There is also one more thing that bothered the kitsune.

"**What the hell is up with this cat smell." **It was a lot stronger then before and seemed to be intertwined with the smell of darkness.

Voodoo, black magic, darkness, and cats. All of this seemed familiar to the demon. A little to familiar to his comfort.

A trash can tipped over startling him. Kyuubi summoned Wayward Wind and brought it to his chest. Something was watching him.

"**Come out!" **He shouted. His senses are on high alert, his muscles twitching to any sound or soft breeze. A loud hiss caused him to turn around and guard but it wasn't enough.

Kyuubi gasped as he was slammed and pushed up against a wall by a large black and blue flaming paw. He cracked open an eye to see his captor and peered into angry golden ones. Albeit one a darker shade then the other."

"**Hello Kyuu-chan." **It hissed.

"**Don't call me that Nibi." **Kyuubi sneered back despite his predicament. The two tailed cat glared at the fox as it applied pressure on to his chest making sure he stayed put.

"**It's been quite some time hasn't it Kyuubi. The last time we met we it was in the mind of your former host. Though I still hate you for what you did in the past. To me and Gobi." **The two tailed cat purred. Kyuubi was starting to find it harder to breath has his captor continued to pin down on him. He was nothing more then a trapped mouse.

"**Come on. It's been hundreds of years and your still pissed about that. I wasn't myself." **He earned an angered hiss from his poor choice of words.

"**Because of you I owe my life to Death himself and you forced Gobi into a tree! Just because you couldn't control you emotions when old man Rikudo died!"**

Nibi let go of Kyuubi and feel to the floor. He had little time to react when Nibi used her other paw to swat him the other side of the boxed area they were in. He hit his head against the wall and dropped the keyblade, dissolving before it could it the ground.

"**You're a lot weaker then I remember my dear Kyuubi." **The demon cat purred in pleasure seeing the fox wither. **"But from the look of things I'm guessing that's not by choice."**

"**Well you're smaller then I remember." **He choked out as the monster feline now stood over him.

"**Yes but that is by ch****oice. Kinda hard to be in full form in a tiny space like this. And I rather keep a low profile in this place." **The cat moved its entire body so that it loomed over the foxes, its predatory eyes glowing as a smirk curled around its mouth. **"Time for your punishment."**

Shadows started to form around the cat and traveled to Kyuubi's body. They crawled and attached themselves on to his skin slowly devouring his body.

"**Killing you would to be to simple and unfair since I didn't die back in the day. No, instead I'll play with you for a while. In the biggest game of cat and mouse." **The blackness stated to cover his face as it tied him to the ground so he couldn't move.

"**And don't think for a second that the little mate you chose out for yourself is excluded from this my dear. For everyone in this town is a participant in my fun and soon all their souls shall be mine. Including hers."**

Kyuubi wanted to roar in frustration and release his might against the damnable cat but couldn't. The shadows soon consumed his face and all he could see was darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>KZD: WOW where have I been. This chapter is a month late and ended yp being longer then I intended for it to be. I have no excuses other then laziness and personal family issues finally hitting the fan at my place. So please bear with me. I'll try my best to update when ever I can. As always R&amp;R<strong>


End file.
